


Un simple malentendu

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À la suite d'un quiproquo, Shikamaru et Neji se retrouvent liés par le plus improbable des engagements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Jônin malgré lui ! La complainte de Shikamaru

Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée montait des fourneaux du petit restaurant. Portée par la brise printanière, elle traversait la salle à manger et s'échappait par les fenêtres pour aller chatouiller les narines des passants. Celles de Chôji frétillaient littéralement. Ses doigts tambourinaient sur la table, et leur rythme de plus en plus saccadé trahissait son impatience grandissante.

Ceux de Shikamaru, au contraire, étaient entrelacés derrière sa nuque et soutenaient sa tête à demi renversée en arrière. Avachi sur la banquette, l'adolescent tentait de chasser de son esprit tous les problèmes liés à sa nouvelle situation et qui, selon ses calculs, ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dessus. Un profond soupir gonfla sa poitrine.

\- J'aurais vraiment dû refuser cette promotion, marmonna-t-il de son ton traînant.

Le regard de Chôji quitta brièvement la silhouette du cuisinier qui s'affairait derrière son comptoir et se posa sur son ami.

\- Je ne pense pas que Godaime t'aurait laissé le choix. Ta promotion semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur... À ce propos, je ne t'ai pas encore félicité, monsieur le jônin !

\- Est-ce de l'ironie que je décèle dans ta voix ? s'enquit Shikamaru en haussant un sourcil.

\- Avoue que tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose, Shika.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Ma mère vient de me mettre à la rue avec armes et bagages. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ?

\- Hum... qu'elle t'ait jeté dehors sans casse-croûte ? proposa Chôji.

\- Que tu as entièrement dévoré sans m'en laisser une miette, merci bien.

\- Ha ha... c'est vrai, désolé. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir très faim, et ç'aurait été dommage de gâcher un bento aussi appétissant. Oh, notre commande arrive !

Chôji se frotta les mains, ravi de pouvoir détourner la conversation vers un sujet moins glissant, et plus encore de déguster les brochettes nappées de sauce barbecue. Shikamaru grimaça. Son meilleur ami était toujours égal à lui-même : on ne pouvait rien en tirer tant que son estomac n'était pas satisfait.

Il le laissa manger ses premières brochettes avant de poursuivre ses récriminations. Chôji leva le nez de son assiette et prit un air désolé.

\- Ta maman ne veut que ton bien, Shika. Comme tu as réussi à devenir jônin, elle estime que tu es capable de te débrouiller tout seul. Elle pense sûrement que c'est mieux pour toi d'être indépendant.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je doute que ses intentions soient aussi nobles, ricana-t-il. M'est avis qu'elle en a assez d'avoir deux flemmards sur les bras, et qu'elle a vu dans ma promotion l'occasion de se débarrasser de l'un deux.

\- Shika...

\- Ah, voilà ce qu'il en coûte de laisser faire les femmes, soupira Shikamaru. Un jour elles sont tout sourire, et le lendemain elles vous chassent à coups de pied dans le derrière.

\- Mais ta mère ne t'a pas...

\- C'est une constante dans ma misérable existence, Chôji. Les femmes. J'ai beau rester dans mon coin et ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires, il faut toujours qu'elles en aient après moi...

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et se prépara à subir l'une des tirades habituelles du jônin fraîchement promu.

\- D'abord ma mère, qui m'asticote sur tout et n'importe quoi, énuméra-t-il. Ensuite Ino, qui n'arrête pas de me chercher des poux et qui me traite comme le dernier des bouseux. Et puis il y a Temari-san, persuadée que j'ai une dette envers elle parce qu'elle m'aurait soi-disant sauvé la vie. Sans parler de Godaime, sur laquelle je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire parce que ça pourrait devenir vilain.

\- Tu exagères, commenta Chôji, la bouche pleine.

\- Chô... tu ne vois donc pas ? Je suis la victime innocente d'un vaste complot féminin !

\- Je crois surtout que tu te montes le bourrichon. Tu devrais être content. Tu vas enfin vivre sous ton propre toit, comme un véritable adulte.

\- Encore faudrait-il que je le trouve, ce fichu toit.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais en attendant, où est-ce que je vais pouvoir dormir ?

\- Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte.

\- Merci, mon vieux, dit Shikamaru, soulagé.

Chôji se trémoussa sur son siège.

\- Évidemment, il faudra peut-être que tu partages une chambre avec mes cousins... On fête la réunion annuelle du clan Akimichi, et la maison est un peu sans dessus-dessous.

Shikamaru poussa un gémissement et s'effondra un peu plus sur le banc. Le clan de Chôji était réputé pour ses banquets gargantuesques et l'ambiance débridée qui les accompagnait. La perspective de jouer les souffre-douleur d'une marmaille hurlante et affamée, ou pire, de subir les assauts amoureux d'une quelconque cousine, lui donna la chair de poule. Son regard tomba sur son assiette encore intacte, et il se dit qu'il n'avait plus très faim.

\- Je crois que je vais décliner ton offre. Mais merci quand même.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument.

\- Et si tu demandais à Ino de t'héberger ? demanda Chôji, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas sensés aider nos coéquipiers lorsqu'ils sont dans le besoin ?

Shikamaru grinça des dents. Habiter chez Ino, même pour un court laps de temps, lui paraissait aussi réjouissant que de passer un mois entre les mains de Morino Ibiki. Malheureusement pour lui, sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de faire la fine bouche.

\- Je suppose que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

oOoOo

En réalité, cela leur coûta du temps perdu, car il était évident qu'Ino leur refuserait son aide, et une bonne part d'amour-propre lorsque la jeune fille amena sur le tapis son sujet préféré.

\- J'aurais pu avoir comme coéquipiers de beaux garçons, mais nooon, il a fallu que je me coltine deux imbéciles dans votre genre ! s'écria-t-elle, debout sur le seuil de la boutique familiale. Ah, si seulement Sasuke-kun et Neji-kun étaient à votre place... Quelle équipe de rêve nous aurions formée !

\- C'est sûr, marmonna Shikamaru. Le premier est le nukenin le plus recherché après Uchiha Itachi, et le second ignore jusqu'à ton existence.

\- Tes sarcasmes de jaloux ne m'atteignent pas, Shikamaru. Et je te le dis tout de suite, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, rétorqua-t-il. Allez viens, Chôji. Laissons-la rêver à ses amoureux virtuels.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas voir si mes coups de pied sont eux aussi virtuels !

Les mains dans les poches, Shikamaru lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas traînant. Après avoir hurlé un "Crétin !" plein d'animosité, Ino tourna elle aussi les talons et claqua la porte. Les femmes...

Shikamaru songea qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Malgré la finesse de son intelligence, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi toute interaction avec la gent féminine se soldait systématiquement par des disputes et des cris.

\- Tu l'as vexée, fit remarquer Chôji une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

\- Quoi, tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès ?

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu éviter de lui lancer des piques. Tu sais, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une faveur.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire des efforts avec une telle furie ? De toute façon, tout ce que je lui dis finit par se retourner contre moi.

\- Ah la la... soupira Chôji.

Son air entendu fit tiquer le jônin, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il jugea inutile de se prendre la tête avec une nouvelle dispute. Depuis quelque temps, il avait noté que son camarade avait une tendance de plus en plus prononcée à prendre le parti d'Ino. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

\- Bon, peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire est d'éplucher les petites annonces et de te trouver un chouette appartement pas trop cher, dit Chôji.

Avec le dynamisme et l'entrain d'un condamné à mort, Shikamaru le suivit jusqu'à la librairie. Munis chacun d'une feuille de la Gazette de Konoha, ils entreprirent de dénicher la perle rare.

Au bout de cinq minutes de lecture infructueuse, il devint évident que le village souffrait d'une crise du logement aussi aiguë qu'inattendue. Non seulement le choix était d'une maigreur extrême, mais les quelques loyers proposés atteignaient des sommes prohibitives. Devant tant d'obstacles, Shikamaru baissa les bras.

\- C'est bientôt l'été... Je n'aurai qu'à dormir à la belle étoile. Un retour à la simplicité n'a jamais tué personne.

\- Et la mousson ?

\- Ah ouais, la mousson... maugréa-t-il, dégoûté.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à la générosité de nos amis ? Kiba, par exemple ?

Shikamaru plissa le nez.

\- J'aime bien les animaux, mais partager un lit avec quatre ou cinq chiens pesant deux fois mon poids et empestant le fauve, très peu pour moi.

\- Moui... je suppose que Shino est hors de question ? Et vu la réaction d'Ino, ce n'est pas la peine de demander aux filles. Si tu allais chez Lee ? Je parie qu'il serait très heureux de te rendre service.

\- Un peu trop heureux, grimaça Shikamaru. Oublie Lee.

\- Et si on allait voir les professeurs ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Asuma-sensei vit dans un brouillard permanent avec ses fichues cigarettes. Kakashi-sensei va me bassiner toute la nuit avec ses livres cochons. Quant à Iruka-sensei, il n'est pas loin d'être aussi tatillon que ma mère.

Chôji lança un regard torve en direction de son ami.

\- On peut pas dire que tu y mettes du tien, Shika. Je veux bien t'aider, mais là ça devient presque une mission impossible.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, préférant shooter dans un caillou qui alla buter contre un imposant portail. Chôji le suivit du regard, puis leva la tête et lut le nom des propriétaires du domaine. Son visage s'éclaira.

\- Mon vieux, je crois que je viens de trouver la solution à ton problème !

Il se précipita vers le portail et frappa avec enthousiasme. Un serviteur lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Reconnaissant un membre éminent du clan Akimichi, il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Shikamaru s'engouffra à sa suite à contrecœur.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le serviteur les conduisit le long de la galerie extérieure avant de les faire pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal. Après s'être assuré que ses maîtres étaient mis au courant de la présence de visiteurs, il les fit s'installer dans une pièce sobrement décorée. Il les pria de pardonner l'attente et se retira sans un bruit. Shikamaru songea à traiter son ami de fou pour l'avoir entraîné dans ce guêpier, mais l'arrivée de leur hôte lui coupa tout élan.

\- Chôji, Shikamaru, salua le jônin avant de s'agenouiller en face d'eux.

\- Salut, Neji.

\- Yo, Neji.

Le manque de formalité de la part de ses deux invités arracha au jeune homme un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? s'enquit Neji, sans pouvoir masquer le soupçon d'ennui qui teintait sa voix.

Shikamaru, qui s'attendait à une réaction plus franche, ne fut pas dupe. Chôji, certain que le jônin ne laisserait pas un camarade dans le besoin, exposa le problème avec toute la sincérité et l'optimisme qui le caractérisaient. Neji l'écouta avec un semblant de patience, et laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre. Sans doute choisissait-il avec soin les mots les plus ironiques de son répertoire, songea Shikamaru.

Ce n'était pas que Neji et lui fussent rivaux ou ennemis. Cependant, le jeune Hyûga avait une agaçante manie qui consistait à prendre de haut tout un chacun. Même leur Hokage ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à son regard légèrement cynique.

\- Et vous avez pensé à me demander l'hospitalité ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou insulté.

\- Là, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me sentir insulté, rétorqua Shikamaru.

\- En plus d'être un sans-abri ? Cela ferait beaucoup pour un seul homme, dit Neji avec un petit sourire.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Écoute Neji, je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi. Nous ne sommes pas amis et je comprendrai que tu refuses. Mais si tu acceptais de me laisser rester ici un ou deux jours, tu me rendrais un grand service.

L'adolescent fit la moue. Sentant que la balance penchait en sa faveur, le jeune Nara crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence.

\- Hmm... pourquoi pas ?

Chôji laissa éclater sa joie, tandis que les deux jônin demeuraient impassibles.

oOoOo

Shikamaru suivit Neji à travers une enfilade de couloirs. Chôji les avait quittés pour aider ses parents à organiser le banquet familial. Shikamaru lui en voulait un peu : à cause de lui, le voilà qui se retrouvait dans les griffes du clan Hyûga et de son pire représentant. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas léger sur le plancher ; ses pieds ne produisaient aucun bruit sur les lattes de bois. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison était à son image : silencieuse, feutrée, revêche.

Neji fit coulisser un panneau de papier ; le ciel bleu au-dessus des toits et un jardin verdoyant se dévoilèrent à leur regard.

\- À partir de là, nous quittons la demeure de la Sôke, expliqua son hôte. Nous allons passer par le jardin et traverser le petit pont que tu vois là-bas. Le bâtiment qui se trouve plus loin est celui de la Bunke. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te prépare une chambre près de la mienne. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

\- Quelle délicate attention, railla son cadet.

Neji s'arrêta et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu préfères peut-être dormir dans la niche du chien ?

\- Très amusant, Hyûga. Depuis quand développes-tu un sens de l'humour ?

\- Depuis que je suis forcé de fréquenter des individus dans ton genre, répliqua-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur visite, et Shikamaru sentit poindre un mal de tête. Il savait que la propriété des Hyûga figurait parmi les plus grandes du village, mais il ignorait à quel point elle était labyrinthique. Les couloirs succédaient aux escaliers, les galeries semblaient ne jamais avoir de fin, les étages se ressemblaient tous... Sans compter que Neji semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rallonger leur excursion en multipliant les détours. Shikamaru commençait à douter de sa capacité à retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale.

oOoOo

\- Un dîner ?

La servante s'inclina et renouvela ses excuses devant l'air ennuyé de Shikamaru. Profiter du gîte et du couvert des Hyûga sans contrepartie était trop beau pour être vrai. La chambre qui lui avait été attribuée n'était pas très spacieuse et ne comportait que le strict minimum : quelques placards dissimulés dans les murs, et une table basse ornée de fleurs arrangées par Hinata. L'adolescent s'en accommodait parfaitement ; à ses yeux, le superflu n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. En revanche, l'invitation dont il faisait l'objet ne l'enchantait guère. L'oncle de Neji était très à cheval sur les civilités et s'était mis en tête de convier son jeune invité à un dîner dans la maison de la Sôke. Shikamaru se dit néanmoins qu'il serait grossier de refuser.

Ma mère ne me le pardonnerait jamais...

\- Très bien, je vous suis, soupira-t-il, et la servante entreprit de le guider jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Neji, Hinata et Hanabi s'y trouvaient déjà, tous vêtus du yukata traditionnel. Shikamaru sentit leurs regards se poser sur sa tenue. Sans doute faisait-il tache avec sa veste mal repassée et son pantalon usagé. Hiashi fit son apparition quelques instants plus tard. Le jeune jônin se pencha vers Neji.

\- J'espère que ton oncle ne s'attend pas à ce que je lui fasse la conversation, murmura-t-il. Les dîners mondains, je trouve ça...

\- Barbant ? Ne m'en parle pas.

Shikamaru eut presque envie de sourire. Pour la première fois, il semblait qu'une sorte de connivence s'était installée entre l'arrogant shinobi et son humble personne.

\- Nara-kun, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir à notre table, dit le chef de famille tout en les enjoignant à prendre place. J'ignorais que tu étais un ami proche de mon neveu.

Je l'ignorais aussi, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Il offrit ses remerciements avec une certaine élégance, et se délecta du regard surpris de Neji. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis paresseux que je suis aussi un rustre, tout de même !

Le dîner compta parmi les expériences les plus étranges que le jeune homme eut à vivre. Hiashi se voulait un hôte aimable et prévenant, mais ses efforts pour animer la conversation ne rencontraient pas le succès espéré. Shikamaru se sentait désolé pour lui, mais pas au point de voler à son secours. De son côté, Neji opposait un silence buté à toute forme de sociabilité. Hinata, plus affectée que quiconque par l'ambiance oppressante, gardait le nez plongé dans son bol de soupe. Du haut de ses dix ans, Hanabi piochait joyeusement dans les mets disposés devant elle. Les tensions entre les deux branches du clan étaient loin d'être résolues.

\- Nara-kun, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un excellent joueur de shôgi, dit Hiashi alors que l'on apportait le thé.

\- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, concéda-t-il en se grattant le crâne.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas clore cette soirée par une partie ? Hinata et Hanabi jugent que ce passe-temps ne sied qu'aux vieilles personnes, mais mon neveu a coutume de m'affronter lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission. Neji ?

\- Peut-être une autre fois, mon oncle, déclina celui-ci en se levant. Je souhaiterais me retirer plus tôt, ce soir.

Hiashi dissimula sa déception tant bien que mal.

\- Bien sûr, j'imagine que tu as beaucoup de travail... Nara-kun, si nous passions dans le salon ?

Hyûga Hiashi n'avait ni la dextérité de son sensei, ni la virtuosité de son père. Son style était très académique, et Shikamaru s'imaginait prédire sans difficulté quelles tactiques l'homme allait favoriser dans telle situation donnée.

Contre toute attente, le Hyûga s'avéra être un vieux roublard, et Shikamaru ressentit une agréable surprise. Certes, il lui opposait des tactiques relativement conventionnelles, mais il construisait sa défense avec intelligence avant de lancer ses attaques. Il parvint même à mettre en danger la stratégie du jeune homme. Malgré tout, ses efforts ne furent pas suffisants...

\- Échec et mat, annonça Shikamaru en prenant le roi de son adversaire.

Les épaules d'Hiashi s'affaissèrent et il lui adressa un sourire.

\- Belle démonstration, Nara-kun, dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. Et digne du génie que tout le monde acclame.

\- Bah, j'aurais probablement capitulé si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé cette ouverture.

\- Allons, tu n'as pas à minimiser ta victoire. Quoique j'apprécie ta modestie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Au contraire de Neji ? crut bon de souligner Shikamaru.

\- Mon neveu est très conscient de sa valeur. Toutefois, j'ai constaté qu'il s'efforce de corriger les travers de son caractère. Je suis heureux de voir que petit à petit, il parvient à se faire des amis en dehors de son équipe.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire...

Shikamaru était à deux doigts de détromper son hôte en ce qui concernait ses relations avec Neji. Devant le sourire content d'Hiashi, il se ravisa.

\- Neji n'est pas si mauvais qu'il le paraît, dit-il avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

Hiashi parut s'en satisfaire. Il se leva, arrangea distraitement les plis de son kimono, et fit remarquer à son jeune invité l'heure tardive.

\- Je suis navré de t'avoir retenu si tard, Nara-kun. Veux-tu que j'appelle un domestique pour te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un sens de l'orientation infaillible, le rassura Shikamaru entre deux bâillements.

L'excitation due au jeu s'était dissipée, et l'adolescent pouvait sentir la fatigue tomber de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Hiashi ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Hum, Nara-kun ? Tu viens d'ouvrir la porte du cagibi... Non, Nara-kun, c'est par la droite !

Les paupières lourdes, Shikamaru parcourut divers étages avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il manqua s'arracher les cheveux en constatant qu'il tournait en rond depuis dix minutes, et fut sauvé par un serviteur qui partait se coucher. L'homme lui indiqua volontiers le chemin vers les bâtiments secondaires.

Ses pieds avaient du mal à gravir les escaliers, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin au bon étage, ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus. Pris par son affrontement avec Hiashi, il n'avait pas vu les heures passer. À présent, la nuit était largement avancée et tirait vers l'aurore.

Il traîna sa carcasse récalcitrante sur les derniers mètres et compta vaguement le nombre de portes avant de trouver la sienne. Sa main tâtonna, fit glisser le panneau pour l'ouvrir, et enfin il put s'abandonner aux joies d'un repos largement mérité. Sans prendre la peine de viser le futon, il s'écroula sur les tatamis et s'endormit paisiblement.

oOoOo

Le sommeil de Neji était léger. Il ne fallut pas plus que le craquement des marches de bois, à l'autre bout du couloir, pour le tirer des bras de Morphée. Il se tourna sous ses couvertures et poussa un bref soupir, agacé par ce réveil malvenu. Son esprit devenant plus clair au fil des secondes, il réalisa que Shikamaru devait la être la source de ses maux et maudit le jônin en son for intérieur.

La pleine lune éclairait le couloir de sa brillance argentée. Elle projeta sur le mur de papier la silhouette avachie du jeune Nara. Pleinement réveillé, Neji suivit sa progression d'un regard meurtrier. Indigné, il s'aperçut que le shinobi tentait d'ouvrir la porte de sa propre chambre. Il se redressa à demi pour signaler sa présence, mais Shikamaru s'effondra à quelques centimètres à peine du futon.

\- Shikamaru, murmura Neji. Tu t'es trompé de chambre... Shikamaru ?

Seul un ronflement lui répondit.

\- Idiot ! souffla-t-il, vexé.

Il songea à réveiller le jônin à coups de pied, mais cela impliquait le fait de sortir de son lit et de déambuler dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'adolescent rabattit vivement ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

\- J'espère que tu attraperas la mort à dormir par terre, maugréa-t-il contre son oreiller. Bonne nuit, crétin !


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Qui a fait quoi avec qui ? Les erreurs se paient cher chez les Hyûga

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Konoha. Ses habitants étaient encore plongés dans un profond sommeil. De par leurs obligations, les shinobi qui gardaient l'enceinte du village étaient depuis longtemps à leur poste, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect au-delà de la rivière et de la forêt.

Dans la propriété des Hyûga, les domestiques s'affairaient aux diverses tâches quotidiennes et préparaient le réveil de leurs maîtres. Les pièces inoccupées étaient aérées, les galeries extérieures et les terrasses étaient lavées à grandes eaux. De la cuisine montait le fumet du petit-déjeuner en train de mijoter.

L'un des jardiniers approcha sa paire de sécateurs d'un buisson. Redonner une forme correcte à la nature était un travail qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin... L'homme hoqueta de frayeur lorsqu'une petite main jaillit des branchages et se referma sur son poignet.

\- Hanabi-sama !

\- Shhh...

\- Que diable faites-vous dans le jardin ? Et cachée dans un buisson ! J'aurais pu vous blesser si je ne vous avais pas vue à temps, gronda-t-il en éloignant les sécateurs de la fillette.

\- Je suis en mission, affirma celle-ci en sortant du buisson.

Elle ne portait qu'une tunique noire et un pantalon court de même couleur. Ses cheveux sombres lui mangeaient le visage et ses pieds nus étaient souillés de terre.

\- En mission... Je ne suis pas sûr que votre père serait heureux de vous voir vadrouiller dehors à une heure aussi matinale.

\- Hn. Dans ce cas, vous ne lui direz rien ? Ça fait partie de mon entraînement avec grand frère Neji, et je ne voudrais pas que lui aussi ait des ennuis à cause de moi.

Le jardinier poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Filez donc, Hanabi-sama. Et gare à vous si vous vous faites prendre !

\- Merci, Kouen !

La fillette courut jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche, prit appui sur un pilier et se propulsa sur le toit. De là, elle se mit à galoper sans bruit sur les tuiles en direction de la maison de la Bunke. Mis à part le vieux serviteur, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Cela aussi faisait partie de l'entraînement que son cousin et elle s'étaient assignés. Un ninja se devait d'évoluer sans éveiller l'attention, pour mieux surprendre l'ennemi. Bien sûr, il était difficile pour une genin de dix ans de prétendre se mesurer à un jônin qui en avait six de plus. Mais Hanabi ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de considération et peu de choses lui faisaient peur.

Elle ralentit l'allure lorsque la chambre de son cousin fut en vue. Plus souple et silencieuse qu'un chat, elle se glissa parmi les ombres et parcourut les derniers mètres sur la pointe des orteils. L'oreille collée à un coin du panneau, elle s'assura que Neji dormait encore, et fronça les sourcils en percevant le souffle de deux respirations.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit le panneau en grand et laissa la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Mission ac... com...plie...

Elle avait commencé en hurlant pour manifester sa joie d'avoir réussi, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Neji se maudit plusieurs fois, maudit également sa cousine pour l'avoir surpris dans une situation aussi compromettante, et maudit surtout Shikamaru sur les générations qu'il n'aurait jamais car il se promit de l'émasculer pour le punir du déshonneur qu'il venait de subir.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se redressa, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le regard d'Hanabi alla de son cousin à la forme qui reposait près de lui. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Hé hé hé, ricana-t-elle avant de prendre la tangente, vive comme un éclair.

\- Hanabi ! Attends ! s'écria Neji.

Il s'extirpa du lit aussi vite qu'il put, mais se prit les pieds dans les draps et buta contre le corps immobile de Shikamaru.

oOoOo

S'il y avait une chose que le jeune Nara avait en horreur, c'était d'être réveillé de manière abrupte et violente. Sa mère, par exemple, avait coutume de le tirer du lit sans aucun respect pour ses cycles de sommeil. Souvent elle le traînait hors de sa couette, lui faisait descendre les escaliers et le mettait devant son petit-déjeuner alors qu'il était encore endormi. Puis elle le sermonnait parce qu'il osait piquer du nez dans son bol de riz.

Lorsqu'une paire de pieds entra en collision avec ses côtes de manière douloureuse, ce matin-là, il sut que la journée avait très mal commencé. Il poussa un faible grognement pour manifester sa souffrance, et se tourna de l'autre côté.

\- Nara !

Voilà qui ne ressemblait guère à la voix maternelle, et qui acheva de le tirer des bras de Morphée. Il leva la tête et aperçut Neji à ses pieds, empêtré dans les couvertures.

\- Neji... salua-t-il avec un grand bâillement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- C'est ma chambre, gronda son aîné, furieux. Pousse-toi, tu m'empêches de me lever !

\- Ta chambre ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir dans ta chambre ?

\- Je ne t'y ai certainement pas invité. Lève-toi, tu ne vois donc pas que je n'ai pas le temps ?

Neji agrippa les épaules du jônin pour le repousser, alors même que ce dernier se penchait vers lui pour l'aider. Il en résulta une certaine confusion, suivie d'une perte d'équilibre de part et d'autre... Les deux garçons tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Shikamaru se retint d'écraser son hôte en prenant appui sur une main.

\- C'était moins une, soupira-t-il, les paupières closes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par une vision tout à fait inhabituelle. Son esprit alerte fit plusieurs constatations :

a/ Neji se trouvait allongé au-dessous de lui ;

b/ ses cheveux étaient détachés ;

c/ il portait un yukata pour dormir ;

d/ les pans dudit yukata s'étaient écartés, révélant des cuisses délicieusement pâles et musclées.

L'adolescent déglutit avec peine. Il ne savait s'il devait blâmer la longue chevelure éparpillée sur le sol... ou bien la fine étoffe de lin qui dévoilait plus que de raison une peau douce et blanche... ou encore le regard transparent fixé sur lui et qui semblait le brûler de l'intérieur... ou plus prosaïquement quelque excitation matinale, signe que sa puberté était déjà fort entamée. Toujours est-il qu'il fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de se pencher et d'embrasser les lèvres qu'il s'imaginait s'offrir à lui.

Neji était en proie à un tout autre dilemme. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, bien décidé à ne pas rougir de l'inconvenance de la situation. Voyant que l'autre garçon ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, sa fureur augmenta d'un cran.

\- Nara. Dégage. Tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il avant de bousculer rudement Shikamaru.

Sans prendre le temps de lui accorder un coup d'œil, il s'élança à la poursuite d'Hanabi. Il évita de peu une servante qui portait une pile de linge et grimpa sur le toit. À cet instant, Hanabi devait avoir presque atteint la maison de la Sôke. Neji était bien décidé à la rattraper avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Il n'imaginait que trop bien la colère de son oncle, si ce dernier pensait que son neveu n'avait pas passé la nuit tout seul.

oOoOo

\- Neji ? Que fais-tu sur le toit ? Et dans cette tenue...!

Perché sur le bâtiment principal, l'adolescent tressaillit. Hiashi se trouvait dans le jardin, juste en-dessous de lui. Hanabi était à ses côtés et fixait son cousin d'un regard intense. Ce dernier sauta à terre, puis s'empressa de rectifier la mise de son yukata. Tête basse, il n'osa lever les yeux vers Hiashi et se prépara mentalement à donner de longues explications.

\- Mon oncle...

\- Neji, coupa l'autre homme. Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ?

\- Justement, mon oncle. Je voudrais clarifier la situation...

\- Il est évident que cette situation doit être clarifiée. Te rends-tu compte de ce que Nara-kun et toi avez fait ?

\- Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! s'écria Neji, horrifié par les implications.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, le scandale peut encore être évité.

\- Scandale... Mon oncle, je vous assure qu'il n'y aucune matière à scandale. C'est un simple malentendu !

Le regard peiné d'Hiashi le surprit. L'homme s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il paraissait plus malheureux que furieux, et Neji sentit son étonnement grandir.

\- Je vais aller trouver les parents du jeune Nara avant que les langues malveillantes ne se délient. Neji, ajouta Hiashi d'une voix triste. Je ne te juge pas, tu sais. Certes, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut confier facilement, mais j'aurais aimé... que tu me parles.

\- Non... il y a méprise ! Cet imbécile s'est seulement trompé de chambre !

Neji tenta de retenir son oncle, mais ce dernier se dégagea doucement et rentra dans la demeure. Lorsqu'il voulut le suivre, Hanabi se planta devant lui.

\- Grand frère Neji, est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Le jônin lutta contre l'envie de reporter toute la faute sur sa cousine. Il savait que c'était injuste, mais sa frustration était si grande à ce moment-là... Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- La prochaine fois que tu parles à tort et à travers, je te pends par les chevilles et je t'écorche vive.

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de rapporter toute situation inhabituelle ! se défendit la fillette.

\- Fais d'abord les vérifications d'usage au lieu de crier tout de suite au loup !

\- J'ai pas crié au loup ! J'ai seulement dit que Nara-san avait dormi dans le même lit que toi !

Neji se frappa la tête.

\- Oh zut, Nara... Il faut que je l'avertisse. Peut-être qu'il pourra arriver à temps.

Le jeune homme abandonna sa cousine au milieu des hortensias et repartit en sens inverse. Comme il l'avait supposé, Shikamaru avait quitté la chambre pour revenir dans celle où il était supposé dormir. Il achevait de boucler son maigre bagage lorsque Neji le tira par le col de sa veste.

\- Hé, pas la peine d'employer la manière forte pour me mettre à la porte, protesta le jônin. J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais j'ai bien compris que je n'étais plus le bienvenu...

\- Tu vas te rendre tout de suite chez toi, affirma Neji tout en l'entraînant à travers le couloir.

\- Haaa... ma mère va encore râler...

\- Plus que tu ne le crois si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Shikamaru en eut assez d'être traité comme un vulgaire baluchon et se dégagea de la poigne de l'autre garçon.

\- Je veux des explications, ici et maintenant, exigea-t-il. Sinon je ne bouge pas.

Neji le fusilla du regard avant de capituler.

\- Mon oncle est persuadé que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. En ce moment même, il est en route pour parler à tes parents. Est-ce que tu es satisfait ?

\- Mais nous avons passé la nuit ensemble... Oooh, soupira-t-il lorsqu'il saisit l'ambiguité de la tournure. C'est moche.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. D'ici à ce que tout le village soit au courant...

\- Ça, ce serait encore plus moche. Je ferais mieux d'intercepter ton oncle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Brièvement soulagé, Neji l'accompagna jusqu'au portail. Il suivit du regard la silhouette du jônin autant qu'il le put, et retourna à l'intérieur une fois que Shikamaru eut disparu de son champ de vision.

oOoOo

L'adolescent grimaça en constatant qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

\- Cette fois c'est sûr, ma mère va râler.

Hyûga Hiashi venait de pénétrer dans la demeure des Nara, suivi de près par les parents de Shikamaru. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'air pas très ravi de Yoshino, et celui ennuyé de Shikaku.

Devait-il entrer et dissiper le quiproquo une bonne fois pour toutes ? Hiashi semblait persuadé de son bon droit - profiter à la fois de son toit et de son neveu, voilà qui demandait certainement réparation. Son père avait pour devoir de garder de bonnes relations avec les autres clans de Konoha ; il était fort probable qu'il accèderait à la requête du Hyûga, quelle qu'elle fût. Quant à sa mère... il n'osait songer au sermon auquel il allait devoir faire face dès qu'il aurait franchi le seuil de la maison.

\- Elle devrait être contente que je n'aie pas mis de fille enceinte, songea-t-il.

Il ralentit involontairement sur les derniers mètres et frappa à la porte à contrecœur. Ce fut Yoshino qui lui ouvrit.

Le silence qu'elle lui opposa ne lui dit rien de bon. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et elle ne s'effaça pas pour le laisser passer.

\- Attends dehors, dit-elle enfin.

\- Mais je...

Yoshino ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'exprimer et lui claqua la porte au nez. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent un peu plus. Il se dirigea vers un banc adossé à la façade et s'assit lourdement. Au-dessus des branchages, le ciel était d'un bleu printanier.

Shikamaru faisait mine de somnoler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Shikaku la referma doucement. Les mains dans les poches, il prit place à côté de son fils, qui ouvrit un œil.

\- Alors, à quelle sauce est-ce que je vais être mangé ? s'enquit-il.

Shikaku poussa un râle ennuyé.

\- J'avais bien dit à ta mère que tu n'étais pas prêt à vivre seul, mais est-ce qu'elle m'a écouté...

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Tout ce qui m'intéresse à présent, c'est de savoir si je peux m'en tirer sans trop de dommages corporels.

\- Je te trouve bien philosophe, dit son père, suspicieux. Je me doute que cette histoire n'est qu'une vaste blague, et je pensais vraiment que tu étais trop paresseux pour entreprendre de séduire qui que ce soit, qui plus est un Hyûga...

\- Je pourrais si je le voulais, répliqua Shikamaru, légèrement piqué.

\- Mouais. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Mon garçon, il va falloir me répondre honnêtement. Est-ce que tu as viré ta cutie à cause de mes discours sur les femmes en général et ta mère en particulier ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- P'pa, même si j'étais gay, tout ce que tu as pu dire n'aurait rien changé.

\- Hum... Dans ce cas, c'est une chose que ta mère ne pourra pas me reprocher. Et maintenant, si tu me donnais ta version des événements ?

Shikamaru lui raconta sommairement la nuit passée. Son récit provoqua chez son paternel plusieurs grognements ainsi que des hochements de tête réprobateurs.

\- Voilà ce qui s'appelle jouer de malchance, conclut le plus âgé. Je serais curieux de voir comment ton esprit génial va te tirer de ce pétrin.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, ça aurait pu arriver au meilleur d'entre nous. Si les Hyûga n'étaient pas de telles mère-la-pudeur...

\- Les jeunes de ton âge emploient encore cette vieille expression ?

\- P'pa...

\- Hé, je fais ce que je peux pour te remonter le moral. Si tu me permets de te donner un conseil cependant, évite de dénigrer ta belle-famille.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, les Hyûga sont de sacrés traditionnalistes. Pas de galipettes avant le mariage. Il paraît que c'est inscrit noir sur blanc dans le recueil des lois de leur clan.

\- Et alors, je n'ai pas touché à un seul cheveu de Neji. Et quand bien même, on dirait que personne n'a remarqué que nous sommes des garçons !

\- Que veux-tu, nos chers aïeuls n'ont jamais pensé que l'homosexualité pouvait exister. L'idée de fricoter avec leur voisin de chambrée n'a sans doute jamais traversé leurs esprits obtus.

\- Et la perpétuation du clan, le renouvellement des générations, ils n'y ont pas songé ? râla Shikamaru, de plus en plus dégoûté par les problèmes qui ne cessaient de s'empiler sur sa tête.

Son père haussa les épaules.

\- Toujours est-il que Hyûga-san veut écarter à tout prix le scandale. Selon lui, le seul moyen d'éviter que la réputation de nos deux clans soit ternie, c'est de te déclarer fiancé à son neveu.

\- Et si j'étais déjà engagé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu l'es ?

\- ... Non.

\- La question est donc réglée.

\- Ne... Ne me dis pas que vous avez accepté, maman et toi ?

Shikaku posa une main lourde sur l'épaule du jônin.

\- Mon fils, les Hyûga sont nos alliés. Il n'a jamais été question de leur refuser une requête, si farfelue soit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée comme des voix se faisaient entendre.

\- J'ai l'impression que Hiashi-san et ta mère ont terminé leur discussion concernant les préparatifs matériels.

\- Tout cela est parfaitement ridicule, déclara Shikamaru, même s'il savait qu'à ce stade, son avis ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un grain de riz.

Son père se pencha vers lui et baissa la voix.

\- Ravi de voir que ce point ne t'a pas échappé, murmura-t-il. Tu es intelligent ; je suis sûr que tu saisiras bientôt les enjeux de cette alliance.

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. L'oncle de Neji apparut sur le pas de la porte, suivi de près par Yoshino. L'homme s'inclina profondément devant les deux époux.

\- J'ai conscience de l'immense faveur que vous me faites, dit-il. Je saurai vous montrer ma gratitude lorsque le temps sera venu.

\- Allons, n'y pensez plus, l'interrompit Yoshino. Il est grand temps que notre fils assume ses responsabilités.

\- Je vous remercie, fit-il avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru. Nara-kun.

\- Hyûga-san...

\- Prends soin de mon neveu, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah... je...

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude d'Hiashi et celle de ses parents. D'après leur comportement et les paroles de son père, il devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et choisit de se prêter à leur jeu.

\- Comptez sur moi, Hyûga-san.

La sombre vérité se fit brusquement jour dans son esprit.

Neji va me tuer !

oOoOo

Une étrange tranquillité régnait dans la demeure des Nara. Hiashi était reparti chez lui pour annoncer la "bonne" nouvelle au reste de son clan et, bien entendu, au principal intéressé. Shikamaru sentit son estomac se nouer en imaginant la réaction de Neji.

La confrontation avec sa mère n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse qu'il l'avait d'abord craint. Certes, elle l'avait giflé pour s'être dévergondé de la sorte, avoir mis en danger leurs bonnes relations avec l'un des clans les plus respectés du village, et lui avoir caché qu'il avait une affaire avec un garçon aussi charmant que Neji. Contre toute attente, elle l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras et serré contre elle pour le féliciter.

\- Petit idiot, dit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu grandisses si vite ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que font tous les gosses, m'man ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Ne joue pas les cyniques avec moi, jeune homme. Regarde-toi, il va falloir que tu fasses un peu plus d'efforts vestimentaires si tu ne veux pas passer pour un gueux à côté de ton fiancé.

Shikamaru grimaça en entendant le dernier mot, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête.

\- Et ne fais pas cette tête. On dirait que je viens de te faire avaler du vinaigre.

\- Je me trouve très bien comme je suis.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas t'améliorer. Fais-moi plaisir et va t'habiller correctement. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

Shikamaru entrevit une lueur d'espoir.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai le droit de revenir habiter ici ?

\- Certainement pas, déclara Yoshino en fronçant les sourcils. Tout comme il est hors de question que tu loges dans la propriété des Hyûga. Tu es toujours jônin, que je sache. Tu gagnes suffisamment d'argent pour payer un loyer convenable. À ce propos, Chôji passera plus tard dans la matinée. Il souhaite t'aider à trouver un appartement. Voilà un garçon charmant et un ami sur lequel tu peux compter.

\- Hmm...

\- Cesse de bougonner et va te changer !

Sous la menace maternelle, Shikamaru préféra battre en retraite et monta dans sa chambre. Il fut quelque peu étonné de voir que rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ, la veille. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé des siècles de tourmente.

Tout en passant un uniforme propre, il récapitula mentalement ce qu'il avait appris depuis son retour. À la suite d'une regrettable méprise, Neji et lui se retrouvaient fiancés. Contrairement à toute logique, Hiashi-san n'avait pas tenté de le chasser à coups de pied dans le derrière (en réalité, Neji s'en était chargé à sa place), et ses parents avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec un calme inattendu. Tout cela était surréaliste. S'il en croyait son instinct, il semblait que Hiashi s'était empressé de le lier à son neveu... Voulait-il ruiner la vie et la carrière de Neji ? Ou bien cherchait-il à l'éloigner de son clan ? Il fut bientôt persuadé qu'une pièce manquait au puzzle.

L'esprit aiguisé par la curiosité, Shikamaru se promit d'étudier la question.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Fiancés ? Le scandale du siècle

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à travers le village. Shikamaru ne sut jamais qui vendit la mèche le premier, ni de quelle manière la rumeur enfla jusqu'à devenir le potin le plus croustillant des salons de thé et des salles de réunion.

En règle générale, il ne se souciait guère des bruits qui pouvaient courir à son sujet. Maintenir une réputation, bonne ou mauvaise, nécessitait selon lui des efforts inutiles. D'ailleurs, les gens ne s'y trompaient pas et ne lui prêtaient qu'une attention minimale. Si son nom jaillissait parfois au détour d'une conversation, c'était pour mentionner son surprenant combat contre Temari du Sable et son abandon qui lui avait valu sa réussite à l'examen. De rares personnes savaient qu'il était le futur chef du clan Nara ; Shikamaru n'attendait pas avec une grande impatience le jour où il serait propulsé sur le devant de la scène politique et militaire de Konoha.

Que ressentait Neji, à l'exception d'inévitables pulsions meurtrières à son encontre ? Même si le jônin semblait doté d'un caractère discret et introverti, sa démarche altière et sa beauté physique ne manquaient pas d'attirer les regards. Tout ce que le village comptait de filles à marier lorgnaient sur l'aristocratique popotin du jeune homme... Cette pensée provoqua un frisson le long de son dos. Il y avait fort à parier que ces demoiselles lui en voudraient beaucoup d'avoir mis le grappin sur leur proie préférée.

Non, Shikamaru n'avait que faire des qu'en dira-t-on. En revanche, il appréhendait plus que tout la réaction de ses plus proches amis.

Chôji se sentait trahi. Leur amitié lui avait paru si solide et si sincère, ils avaient eu coutume de tout partager, les bons moments comme les plus difficiles, les journées passées à contempler les nuages, les délicieux repas cuisinés par sa mère, les farces, les moqueries, les disputes toujours suivies de réconciliations... Tout cela comptait-il si peu aux yeux de Shikamaru ?

\- Je t'assure, Chôji, affirmait le jônin, embarrassé. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Neji, et j'ai encore moins l'intention de me marier avec lui !

Chôji grommela une réponse incompréhensible, visiblement sceptique. Lassé de devoir se justifier pour une faute dont il ne se sentait pas responsable, Shikamaru baissa les bras. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux n'avait rien de confortable. Le chûnin avait l'air déterminé à bouder dans son coin, et son ami trouvait absurde de broder un mensonge juste pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Je regrette presque de t'avoir trouvé des appartements à louer, marmonna Chôji tandis qu'ils marchaient.

\- Vraiment ? Chô, tu es le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver...

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi.

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies... Franchement, tu nous imagines fiancés un seul instant, Neji et moi ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu surréaliste, concéda Chôji d'un ton prudent.

\- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

\- Mais comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

\- Plus j'y songe, plus je suis persuadé que Neji et moi avons été piégés par son oncle. Et je suis à peu près sûr que mes parents connaissent le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de leur tirer les vers du nez.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Mon père me verrait venir à des kilomètres et ma mère est deux fois plus retorse. Non, je crois que c'est une affaire que je dois éclaircir tout seul.

\- N'oublie pas Neji.

Shikamaru grinça des dents.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as fait part de tes doutes ? continua Chôji.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout pressé d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

\- Il faudra bien, pourtant. Maintenant que vous êtes fiancés, vous allez être amenés à vous rencontrer plus souvent.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, ironisa l'adolescent. Chô, je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Ne me dis pas que l'appartement se trouve par ici, parce qu'il est hors de question que je loge dans le même quartier que...

\- Bonjour Ino, salua Chôji tandis que la kunoichi avançait vers eux à grands pas.

Il baissa la voix pour s'adresser à son ami.

\- Elle tenait absolument à te voir, alors je lui ai dit qu'on passerait...

\- Et c'est moi que tu accuses de trahison ? râla le jônin.

\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher un truc aussi important ? s'écria-t-elle avant de se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être le dernier au courant ? J'ai eu l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce lorsque Sakura me l'a annoncé ce matin.

\- Sakura le savait avant toi ?

\- Et comment ! Je peux te dire qu'elle ne s'est pas privée de s'en vanter. Bon sang, Shikamaru, on est amis ou pas ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai parfois quelques doutes mais...

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot. Toi et Neji... si j'avais su !

\- Si tu avais su quoi ? Il n'y a rien à savoir.

\- Cette blague ! On ne parle plus que de ça à tous les coins de rue.

\- Évidemment, jouer les langues de vipère a toujours été ton passe-temps favori.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de coucher en douce avec un Hyûga ! Quand je pense que même en sondant ton esprit, je n'ai rien découvert...

\- Tu as osé lire dans mon esprit ? Cette fois, Yamanaka, tu as dépassé les bornes. Je vais te faire danser la gigue au beau milieu de la rue, menaça Shikamaru en commençant à former un jutsu.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai eu la même idée à ton sujet, répliqua Ino, prête à monter à l'assaut.

Ils furent interrompus par deux tapes derrière la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- Chôji, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On allait régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- À vous comporter comme des imbéciles, tout le monde finit par vous regarder, leur fit-il remarquer.

La mine boudeuse, les deux shinobi suivirent leur ami vers un endroit moins fréquenté. Shikamaru dut reprendre ses explications une fois de plus. Même si elle ne se laissa pas persuader facilement, Ino reconnut cependant l'absurdité de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- D'abord, visiter l'appartement que Chôji m'a dégoté. Ensuite, découvrir pourquoi les Hyûga m'ont fourré dans une telle galère.

\- Eh bien, si tu as besoin d'aide...

\- Je rêve, ou Yamanaka Ino vient de manifester un semblant de générosité, railla-t-il.

Ino plissa dangereusement les paupières.

\- Fais très attention à tes paroles, ou je pourrais mettre mes menaces à exécution.

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque Chôji lui fit les gros yeux. Avec difficulté, il ravala ses sarcasmes et se contenta d'un reniflement de mépris. Constatant que la tempête s'était calmée, le chûnin se hâta de les conduire à travers la ville.

oOoOo

Grâce à un parent travaillant dans l'immobilier, Chôji avait réussi à obtenir les adresses de plusieurs locations. Shikamaru, Ino et lui passèrent une partie de la matinée à les visiter, avant de prendre leur déjeuner au restaurant-barbecue. À dire vrai, le jônin se serait contenté de louer le premier studio visité ; non par paresse, même si crapahuter à travers le village et argumenter avec des propriétaires mesquins commençait à devenir lassant, mais parce qu'il savait que ses missions ne lui permettraient jamais de profiter du confort de son chez-soi.

Ino et Chôji ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps d'émettre son avis et avaient pris la situation en main. En toute ironie, Shikamaru devait admettre que leur travail d'équipe fonctionnait plutôt bien : Chôji vérifiait l'état des lieux, et Ino se chargeait des négociations. Chaque visite se terminait de la même manière : les trois shinobi repartaient bredouilles, et le propriétaire s'arrachait les cheveux en les maudissant sur trois générations.

Ils se remirent en chasse une fois leurs estomacs contentés. La visite suivante les conduisit devant un petit immeuble d'aspect négligé, coincé entre deux résidences plus cossues. Ino fronça les sourcils : le crépi se détachait du mur par plaques entières, donnant un aspect léprosé à la façade.

\- C'est pas génial, dit-elle. Regarde ces traînées noires sous le toit, on dirait les marques d'un incendie.

Shikamaru daigna à peine lever la tête. Les mains dans les poches, il suivit le propriétaire jusqu'au quatrième étage. Le vieil homme tâtonna avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure. Puis il donna un violent coup d'épaule dans le panneau de bois. La porte eut un soubresaut et s'ouvrit avec un grincement morbide.

\- Faut lever et pousser, marmonna l'homme. C'est pas d'équerre et si ça se coince, c'est fichu.

Cette fois, Ino grimaça franchement.

L'obscurité enveloppait les lieux, et leur première impression fut une désagréable odeur de renfermé.

Mais lorsque les volets furent ouverts, la lumière printanière entra à flots, douce et tiède, et chargée du parfum de la forêt. Penchée par-dessus la fenêtre, Ino s'émerveilla de la vue imprenable sur l'océan de verdure qui entourait le village. Chôji s'affairait déjà, furetant dans tous les coins à la recherche d'un défaut que le propriétaire n'aurait pas jugé utile de signaler.

La peinture s'écaillait sur les murs, et le plancher méritait un bon lifting. La plomberie n'était plus de première jeunesse et il n'y avait pas de salle de bains, mais la cuisine offrait les commodités minimales. Outre la pièce à vivre, il y avait une chambre qu'un panneau de bois protégeait des regards indiscrets.

Avant même que ses amis aient pu formuler une objection, Shikamaru se planta devant le propriétaire.

\- Je le prends ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? fit Chôji, étonné par sa véhémence.

\- Tout à fait certain. Le prix est correct, et l'appartement se situe à mi-chemin de l'Académie et du quartier général de l'Hokage. On ne peut pas rêver plus pratique.

Le contrat fut complété et signé en bonne et due forme. Tandis que Shikamaru se frottait les mains, enfin débarrassé de cette corvée, Chôji se promit d'aider son ami à redonner un coup de neuf à son logis. Ino, quant à elle, songeait à la batterie d'arguments et d'insultes qu'il lui faudrait déployer, afin de convaincre son ami de décorer l'appartement et lui insuffler un semblant de vie.

Ils reprirent leur chemin sans s'attarder. Chôji n'avait qu'une poignée d'heures de répit avant l'arrivée massive de ses innombrables cousins, et Ino devait aider sa mère à tenir la boutique.

\- Tu penses emménager ce soir ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Maintenant que le bail est signé, je n'ai aucune raison d'attendre, dit Shikamaru.

\- Dans ce cas, Chô et moi passerons demain matin pour t'aider à t'installer. Mon père garde de vieux meubles dans la remise, il y en a sûrement quelques uns qu'on pourra récupérer.

\- Je demanderai à ma mère de te réserver un peu de chaque plat qui sera servi au banquet, renchérit Chôji tout en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

\- Ah, ne pas oublier la literie !

\- Du linge de maison.

\- J'ai une vieille bibliothèque dont je ne me sers plus, tu pourras y ranger tes bouquins.

\- Ta mère a pensé à te donner des ustensiles de cuisine ?

\- Je te laisserai emprunter mon petit téléviseur, comme ça tu ne te sentiras pas coupé du monde.

\- Il te faudra aussi un lave-linge.

\- Un réfrigérateur.

\- Pense également à faire ouvrir la ligne du téléphone.

\- Eh là ! protesta Shikamaru. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

Deux moues dubitatives lui répondirent.

\- Bonjour la confiance...

\- Shika, c'est pas par manque de confiance, dit Ino en lui tapotant l'épaule. C'est juste que nous te connaissons trop bien.

\- Et on sait que tu n'accordes aucun intérêt au côté matériel des choses, ajouta Chôji.

\- Si nous te laissions faire, d'ici deux mois ton appartement aurait toujours le même aspect.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Ino et moi sommes prêts à te fournir toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin !

\- Oui bon, n'exagérons pas, tempéra Ino. On fera en sorte que tu vives confortablement, cela réduira tes raisons de te plaindre.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Son silence était plus éloquent que tous les remerciements du monde. De plus, il savait que leur offre ne viendrait pas sans contrepartie. Ino et Chôji prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à s'insinuer dans son existence, soi-disant pour lui apporter leur soutien, mais surtout pour se mêler de ses affaires et récolter d'inexistants ragots. Quoique, ils avaient à présent une bonne raison pour ne pas le lâcher... raison qui portait le nom tant redouté de Hyûga Neji.

En parlant du loup...

\- Nara ! Prépare-toi à saluer tes ancêtres !

Shikamaru sentit son enthousiasme retomber lorsque l'air retentit de ce cri de guerre. Chôji continuait de piocher joyeusement dans son sachet, et Ino se retourna, une expression faussement blasée sur le visage.

\- Shika, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Ton chéri t'appelle, tu ne cours pas le rejoindre ?

\- Très amusant, fit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Navré de vous quitter si vite, mais il est temps pour moi de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Décision qui fut très vite confirmée lorsque Neji entra dans son champ de vision. Le jônin arrivait droit sur lui, suivi de près par ses deux camarades qui tentaient vainement de le retenir.

\- Shikamaru-kun ! criait Lee. Ne reste pas là !

\- Neji, sois raisonnable et arrête-toi ! suppliait Tenten.

Le jeune homme poussa un râle agacé et piqua un sprint dans la direction opposée, Neji sur ses talons.

oOoOo

Tenten et Lee avaient abandonné la poursuite bien avant d'atteindre l'enceinte du village. Shikamaru avait passé les portes sans ralentir, percevant du coin de l'œil les saluts avortés de Kotetsu et Izumo, qui gardaient l'entrée de Konoha. Neji était toujours à ses trousses et lui ordonnait de cesser de fuir comme un lâche. Voilà qui allait encore faire jaser...

Le jônin pénétra dans la forêt avec soulagement. Certes, il ne pourrait échapper au Byakugan de son poursuivant, mais l'ombre des arbres séculaires lui prodiguait un avantage indéniable. Il s'élança vers une haute branche, sachant que Neji en ferait autant. Puis il fit volte-face, et forma rapidement un jutsu tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la silhouette blanche en face de lui.

\- À ta place, je n'avancerais pas plus loin, avertit le jeune Nara.

Le visage déformé par la colère, son aîné se figea au milieu des frondaisons. Tout autour de lui palpitaient des ombres menaçantes.

\- Penses-tu être assez rapide pour m'attraper ? s'enquit Neji d'une voix railleuse. Crois-tu être de taille contre la technique du Poing Souple ?

\- Franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Hmph. Toujours à te dérober au lieu d'affronter le danger en face !

\- Neji, ta colère est légitime, mais je suis tout aussi victime que toi.

\- Quel culot tu as ! C'est à cause de toi si je suis devenu la risée du village !

\- Parce que moi je ne le suis pas...!

Mais Neji ne l'écoutait pas. L'adolescent bondit de sa branche et fondit sur son cadet, certain d'avoir l'avantage une fois hors de portée des ombres. D'un mouvement imperceptible, Shikamaru s'apprêta à utiliser sa toute nouvelle attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

La surprise coupa le souffle du jônin et Neji se sentit désespérément attiré vers la terre ferme, qu'il heurta sans ménagement. Shikamaru se permit de hausser un sourcil amusé. Il atterrit sur le sol à son tour et s'accroupit près du shinobi, retenu par une nuée d'ombres.

\- J'appelle cette technique le Kage Nui, dit Shikamaru avec un soupçon de fierté. Non seulement je peux manipuler d'autres ombres que la mienne, mais il m'est possible de les modeler à l'infini ainsi que de saisir des objets. Pas mal, non ?

\- Relâche-moi tout de suite, exigea Neji, qui avait peine à maîtriser sa fureur.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Nara ! Si tu ne me délivres pas sur-le-champ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Je te signale que tu es immobilisé.

Le plus âgé se calma et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Plus pour longtemps, dit-il. Si je me souviens bien, tu ne peux maintenir le Kagemane no Jutsu que durant quelques minutes.

\- D'ici là, tes coéquipiers et les miens nous aurons rejoints. Si tu te sens capable de nous affronter tous les cinq, à ta guise.

\- Ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi, répliqua Neji entre ses dents.

Shikamaru roula des yeux exaspérés.

\- Allons Neji, si on en profitait pour discuter et tirer cette affaire au clair ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux te contenter de m'écouter.

Seul un silence buté lui répondit. Shikamaru eut un bref soupir. Le physique de Neji était peut-être avenant, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de son caractère. Sans relâcher sa concentration, il s'assit à côté de son prisonnier.

\- Tout d'abord, mettons les choses au point, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes fiancés, alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais le coupable idéal.

\- Tu t'es trompé de chambre ! rétorqua Neji. Si seulement tu t'étais rendu compte de ton erreur...

\- Si seulement ta demeure n'était pas un labyrinthe, coupa le jônin. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te présente mes excuses à ce sujet. Maintenant, revenons sur un point beaucoup plus crucial, s'il te plaît.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix, maugréa-t-il.

\- Toi non plus tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Neji détourna la tête, vexé. Ses cheveux bruns glissèrent le long de sa joue et contre son cou. Ce mouvement provoqua un léger trouble chez le plus jeune, et Shikamaru s'en voulut aussitôt. Si la situation perdurait, Neji ne mettrait pas longtemps à deviner les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éveillait chez son geôlier. Les représailles seraient terribles.

Secouant la tête, Shikamaru reprit tant bien que mal le fil de sa réflexion.

\- L'attitude de ton oncle ne t'a-t-elle pas semblé étrange ? Trouves-tu normal qu'au lieu de se mettre en colère, il se soit précipité chez mes parents pour leur demander de nous marier ?

Neji se mordit la lèvre, perplexe.

\- ... Non, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être sa façon de nous punir, suggéra-t-il.

\- J'y ai songé, mais ça me semble être un châtiment un peu radical. Sans compter qu'il n'implique pas seulement nos humbles personnes, mais aussi nos deux clans.

\- D'accord. Selon toi, nous ne serions pas les seuls concernés.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne doit pas s'agir d'une simple farce.

Neji demeura silencieux quelques instants. Puis il leva les yeux vers Shikamaru, toute colère éteinte.

\- Tu pourrais me délivrer maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hum...

\- Je te propose une trêve, Nara, insista l'adolescent.

\- Bon, céda-t-il tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Les ombres se retirèrent vers les profondeurs de la forêt, et Neji put enfin se redresser. Il rectifia les plis de sa tunique avec une certaine impatience, puis ses doigts fins repoussèrent les mèches sombres qui encadraient son visage. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées.

\- Penses-tu que ton oncle ait des raisons de t'éloigner du clan Hyûga ? s'enquit Shikamaru, dont le regard ne cessait de suivre chaque geste de son aîné.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Selon toute logique, une fois marié, tu devras quitter ton clan. Tu fais partie de la branche cadette, alors que je suis en position de succession au sein de ma propre famille.

\- C'est absurde. Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais une menace pour la Sôke... Je pensais sincèrement que mes relations avec mon oncle s'étaient améliorées, murmura-t-il, peiné.

\- Au contraire, j'ai le sentiment qu'il fait tout cela pour te protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Seulement ce que ton oncle m'a laissé entendre, ce matin. Sans vouloir t'offenser, il m'a pour ainsi dire chargé de veiller sur toi.

Neji hocha la tête et le considéra d'un air indulgent.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je doute fort que tu sois capable de veiller sur toi-même. Alors sur quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Vraiment très drôle, Hyûga. Blague mise à part, demande-toi si tu as des ennemis dans ton clan, cela pourrait nous être utile.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je fais partie de la Bunke. Je ne représente aucun intérêt aux yeux de la branche principale.

\- Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui pense le contraire. Si nous parvenons à découvrir son identité et à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, alors nos fiançailles n'auront plus lieu d'être. Toi et moi serons libérés de cet engagement ridicule.

Neji baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses que cela fonctionnera ? murmura-t-il.

\- Si ça ne marche pas, tu devras me supporter un peu plus longtemps que prévu, plaisanta le jônin.

Le regard de son fiancé s'agrandit sous la surprise.

\- Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement...

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ? dit Shikamaru en se relevant. Après tout, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Même si nous habitions ensemble, nous aurions très peu de chance de nous croiser. Notre travail nous prend la majeure partie de notre temps, et nous ne faisons pas partie des mêmes équipes.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Et puis, si jamais ma présence t'insupporte, je pourrai toujours me réfugier chez Chôji.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de son aîné.

\- On dirait que tu me menaces d'adultère, Nara.

Shikamaru marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas du tout le type de Chôji.

Ces paroles eurent le don d'effacer la tension qui subsistait entre eux, et ils firent quelques pas côte à côte.

Shikamaru n'avait pu s'empêcher de regretter le malentendu qui avait terni ses relations naissantes avec l'autre jônin. Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient guère fréquentés depuis la désertion d'Uchiha Sasuke. Leur mission avait laissé en chacun le goût amer de l'échec et de la culpabilité, et l'affaire n'était jamais évoquée dans le cercle de leurs camarades.

Aujourd'hui, ses sentiments à l'égard de Neji étaient si changeants qu'il avait de la peine à les suivre. Il n'avait qu'une certitude : ce qu'il devinait derrière la façade sévère de son aîné stimulait sa curiosité.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Tempête du désert sur Konoha : Temari arrive !

Shikamaru cultivait l'art de la paresse avec une précision quasi mathématique. Dormir les yeux ouverts ; marcher en traînant les pieds, comme dans un film passé au ralenti ; bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ; faire mine d'écouter son interlocuteur, les paupières alourdies par le monologue soporifique qui se jouait devant lui... Shikamaru maîtrisait ces petites astuces à la perfection.

Même ses amis les plus proches en faisaient les frais. Quant à sa mère, elle considérait qu'il avait élevé la procrastination au rang de technique ninja. Plus pragmatique, son père se contentait d'en rire : leur fils n'avait pas terminé sa croissance et, tout parent savait cela, les adolescents en train de grandir étaient en permanence fatigués. Yoshino rétorquait qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de garçons pleins d'énergie et de vitalité. Son mari haussait les épaules en disant que Inuzuka Kiba était un jeune chien fou, au sens propre comme au figuré, et qu'à ce titre il ne pouvait faire office d'exemple probant.

Tout cela pour dire que non, la réputation de Shikamaru en tant que ninja le plus paresseux du village caché de Konoha n'était pas usurpée. Le garçon extrêmement intelligent qu'il était déployait des trésors de créativité pour esquiver les missions les plus éprouvantes. Courses poursuites en terrain hostile, capture d'ennemis aussi tortueux qu'insaisissables, tractations politiques interminables... Lors de missions aussi anodines que la récupération d'un chien ou d'un chat égarés, Shikamaru trouvait toujours le moyen de s'octroyer le rôle de superviseur et regardait d'un œil endormi ses camarades faire tout le travail. Bien sûr, ces derniers désapprouvaient fortement ce jeu de dupe. Ino le serinait durant des heures, blâmant son indécrottable nonchalance en particulier et la vacherie des hommes en général. Pendant ce temps, Chôji plongeait une main avide dans son paquet de chips pour se consoler de cette injustice flagrante.

Shikamaru appréciait cet état de fait et, jônin ou pas, comptait bien le préserver le plus longtemps possible. Il se dit brièvement que dépenser autant de zèle pour éviter ses devoirs de shinobi devenait contradictoire, mais balaya ce raisonnement logique à la perspective de passer d'agréables journées de farniente. Quelques rayons de soleil pointant à travers des nuages aux formes changeantes, un banc ou un carré d'herbe où s'allonger, et il serait le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Il lança un regard discret en direction de la personne qui occupait le bureau et mesura ses chances en cas de confrontation directe. Tsunade faisait partie des trois légendaires sages de Konoha et occupait le poste d'Hokage avec une certaine maestria, si l'on faisait fi de son addiction aux jeux d'argent, aux beuveries entre filles et aux cochons domestiques. Pour l'instant, elle attachait un collier de perles autour du cou grassouillet de Tonton sans se soucier du ninja qu'elle avait pourtant fait quérir de toute urgence.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, se rappela Shikamaru en veillant à ne pas se laisser distraire tant par les cris outrés du cochon que par le décolleté plongeant de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Si l'on en croyait les histoires qui circulaient à son sujet et surtout l'entraînement drastique auquel Sakura se soumettait, Tsunade n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Une stratégie habile et complexe s'imposait.

À bout de patience, Shikamaru crut bon de rappeler sa présence et se racla la gorge. Tsunade leva la tête, fit la moue et colla Tonton dans les bras de Shizune, qui attendait fidèlement auprès de sa maîtresse.

\- Nara, salua-t-elle tout en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés.

\- Godaime-sama, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Félicitations pour ta promotion, continua-t-elle, et Shikamaru pressentit que tout un wagon d'ennuis allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Ton père et les membres du Conseil sont fiers d'accueillir dans leurs rangs un garçon aussi qualifié que toi.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, Godaime-sama.

L'expression de Tsunade se durcit. Shikamaru se prépara à encaisser l'assaut.

\- Blague à part, il va falloir commencer à te remuer le popotin, jeune homme. Ta période en tant que chûnin n'a pas été des plus productives, même si ton habileté à te sortir des mauvais pas n'est plus à démontrer. En revanche, ton indolence commence à déteindre sur tes coéquipiers, et cela n'est pas acceptable. Asuma lui-même s'en inquiète, à en juger par l'augmentation de sa consommation quotidienne de nicotine.

\- Je crois qu'Asuma-sensei a d'autres soucis en tête, en ce moment, hasarda-t-il en se remémorant le ventre de Yûhi Kurenai qui commençait à s'arrondir.

Tsunade marquait néanmoins un point. Il fallait reconnaître que Chôji rechignait à partir en mission loin du village plus souvent que de raison, et Ino se lançait dans des complaintes sans fin lorsqu'on lui demandait de fournir des efforts supplémentaires. Seule la comparaison avec Sakura, qu'elle surnommait sa némésis depuis que toutes les deux étudiaient sous la houlette du même professeur, était susceptible de mettre fin à ses réticences.

Shikamaru comprenait où voulait en venir l'Hokage. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis le jour où son père l'avait inscrit à l'Académie.

\- Je tiens à te prévenir que ta première mission en tant que jônin ne sera pas de tout repos, reprit Tsunade, mais elle sera parfaite pour commencer. Attention Shikamaru, la tâche que je vais te confier est d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir du village. Que dis-je, du pays tout entier, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton narquois qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.

\- Je crains de vous demander les détails... marmonna-t-il.

Elle lui tendit un rouleau qu'il défit sans entrain. Son visage s'allongea à mesure qu'il parcourait les instructions.

\- Vous rigolez ! s'exclama-t-il avant même d'avoir terminé sa lecture.

\- Nara-kun ! le gronda Shizune, très sensible aux manquements à l'étiquette.

\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux pour m'achever ?

\- Estime-toi heureux de ne pas être en charge des apprentis genin, rétorqua Tsunade.

Le jeune Nara grimaça. Avec tout le respect qu'il devait à son ancien professeur, il ne partageait certainement pas le dévouement et la patience d'Iruka à l'égard de ses jeunes élèves. Par ailleurs, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des tours pendables que Chôji, Naruto, Kiba et lui se plaisaient à jouer à leur malheureux sensei.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre en réserve ? Une mission d'espionnage, convaincre un daimyô peu coopératif de signer un traité, un petit assassinat ?

Tsunade soupira.

\- Vraiment Nara, jusqu'où ta paresse va-t-elle te mener ? Avec ton intelligence, il ne doit pas être si difficile pour toi de préparer les épreuves des prochains examens chûnin.

\- Godaime-sama, le problème n'est pas tant le contenu de la mission que la personne qui doit m'aider à la remplir...

Évidemment, ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila l'identité de sa partenaire tant redoutée.

\- Yo ! lança Temari avec un salut de la main. Hokage-sama, c'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec le Pays du Feu. Nara, toujours aussi mal fagoté ! Tu finiras dans une maison de retraite pour vieux célibataires si tu persistes dans cette voie.

Shikamaru envoya au diable les règles basiques de politesse et fusilla du regard l'Hokage. Le coin de la bouche de cette dernière frémit, signe qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup de l'embarras dans lequel elle mettait le jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûre que deux jônin aussi talentueux que vous feront un travail remarquable, conclut Tsunade sans plus cacher son sourire moqueur.

\- Nous ne vous décevrons pas, dit Temari avant d'attraper son nouveau coéquipier par le col de sa veste et de le traîner vers la sortie. Allez Nara, amène-toi ! Tu me dois une visite de la ville et un bon repas. Et indique-moi l'adresse d'un hôtel plus convenable que le bouge de la dernière fois. Même Kankurô l'a trouvé glauque, c'est dire !

À moitié étranglé par la poigne de fer de la kunoichi, Shikamaru rencontra le regard compatissant de Shizune. Elle aussi connaissait la douleur d'être tyrannisée par une femme sadique et capricieuse.

oOoOo

Shikamaru regarda d'un air morne ses dernières économies s'envoler vers la caisse enregistreuse du restaurant, pour réapparaître à leur table sous forme de brochettes et viandes grillées en tous genres. Temari avait insisté pour faire une pause déjeuner, arguant du fait qu'elle avait voyagé sans prendre le temps de se sustenter. Prétexte fumeux, de l'avis de Shikamaru, qui avait entr'aperçu une brochure sur le tourisme gastronomique dans la sacoche de la jeune fille.

\- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? s'enquit Temari tout en engloutissant une brochette yakitori.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Comme tu le vois, notre Hokage n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire passer jônin.

\- Encore heureux ! Ç'aurait été vexant pour moi qu'un ninja qui m'a presque battue reste chûnin toute sa vie.

\- "Presque" battue ? railla-t-il en se remémorant leur combat durant les examens, deux années auparavant. Il me semble pourtant que tu étais à ma merci.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu aies les chocottes et que tu abandonnes !

\- J'ai effectué un repli stratégique. Un bon ninja doit savoir battre en retraite pour mieux contre-attaquer ensuite.

\- Hmm, appelle ça comme tu veux. Il n'empêche que si tu n'avais pas déclaré forfait, j'aurais quand même gagné, dit-elle d'un ton suffisant avant de jeter son dévolu sur des lamelles de bœuf. Ces grillades sont succulentes !

\- Ravi de voir que tu t'empiffres comme un cochon, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras. On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des semaines. Les ninjas du Pays du Vent ne sont donc nourris qu'au pain sec et à l'eau ?

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Déjà entendu parler des spécialités culinaires de Suna ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas. J'ai passé les seize premières années de ma vie à ingurgiter des barres énergétiques.

\- Ah, les traumatismes de l'enfance. Vaste sujet.

\- Pas d'ironie avec moi, Nara, le menaça Temari en brandissant sous son nez ses baguettes. Je connais vingt-huit façons différentes de tuer un homme avec ces simples ustensiles.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

Certes, Temari du Sable était une redoutable combattante, mais sa bouche barbouillée de sauce barbecue lui faisait perdre de sa superbe et minimisait sérieusement l'impact de ses paroles.

\- Kankurô passe ses journées dans son atelier à peaufiner ses marionnettes, un vrai maniaque, reprit-elle. Il s'y est même installé un coin couchette, au cas où l'inspiration fuserait au milieu de la nuit.

\- Il est juste passionné par son art.

\- Je préfèrerais qu'il développe son taijutsu au lieu de reposer toutes ses attaques sur des poupées.

\- Dit celle qui ne peut pas se passer de son éventail géant...

\- Mais je t'en prie, essaye de courir avec une arme de cent kilos sur le dos !

Shikamaru fit la moue. Au moins, ses ombres ne pesaient rien du tout et demeuraient cependant aussi efficaces.

\- Et Gaara ?

\- Il prend son rôle de Kazekage très au sérieux. Il a beaucoup changé, tu sais, confia-t-elle tandis que son regard s'adoucissait. Il lui arrive de mentionner Uzumaki, avec l'espoir qu'il devienne à son tour Hokage.

Il faudrait déjà qu'il réussisse à devenir chûnin ! songea le jeune Nara.

Temari posa ses baguettes, se renversa en arrière et poussa un soupir bienheureux.

\- Aaah, ça fait du bien ! Merci pour le repas ! ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Pas de quoi. Tu viens de me priver de la moitié de mon salaire, mais puisque tu me remercies avec tant de grâce...

\- Oh, arrête un de peu de geindre ! Les filles n'aiment pas les râleurs, alors veille à mettre un peu d'eau dans ton vin. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? fit-elle en remarquant la mine renfrognée du jeune homme.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Allez, je vois bien que j'ai touché un point sensible. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? Ou bien tu as franchi le pas et tu as enfin une petite amie ?

\- ... Oui et non, marmonna-t-il, peu enclin à aborder le sujet, mais étant donné l'ampleur de la rumeur, Temari finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard.

\- C'est la blondinette de ton équipe ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié.

Shikamaru se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna. Penser à Ino de cette manière lui donnait la migraine.

\- Ou bien la rouquine de l'équipe d'Uzumaki, continua de supputer Temari. Méfie-toi, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plusieurs sur les rangs.

\- Non, pas Sakura !

S'il y avait pire qu'Ino, c'était bien Haruno Sakura et sa force monstrueuse. Aucun ninja en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales ne souhaitait se retrouver à l'autre bout de ses poings.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider, Nara. Je sèche !

\- C'est parce que tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne pourrais jamais deviner la galère dans laquelle on m'a embarqué.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de mystères, Nara. À moins que... Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas une femme plus âgée ? Un de tes senpais ?

Shikamaru secoua la tête avec force.

\- Vraiment, si tu es seul et désespéré, avoue-le et n'en parlons plus, dit Temari dont les réserves de patience s'amenuisaient à vue d'œil.

\- Je suis fiancé.

Temari tendit l'oreille, persuadée que son ouïe venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

\- Les miracles existent donc ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et peut-on connaître le nom de la malheureuse ?

\- Hioumphgrgngn...

\- Hein ?

\- Hyûga Neji.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, subitement silencieuse. Le nom lui était familier, mais son cerveau ne parvenait pas à enregistrer l'information, encore moins à l'analyser. Shikamaru la fixait d'un air intense, la défiant de pousser plus avant son interrogatoire. Vexée de ne pouvoir comprendre, Temari lui renvoya un regard noir de son crû. Leur affrontement visuel se prolongea ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait capituler.

Les souvenirs des examens refirent peu à peu surface. Elle revit le combat de son frère contre un garçon vêtu de façon ridicule, copie conforme de son maître tout aussi exubérant. Puis une petite brune hargneuse qu'elle avait battue sans le moindre effort. Enfin, un adolescent aux yeux pâles et au port altier, plutôt doué mais qui s'était malgré tout avoué vaincu face à Uzumaki...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Elle se leva et pointa un doigt en direction de Shikamaru.

\- AAAH !

oOoOo

Temari demeurait étrangement muette tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans l'une des rues commerçantes de Konoha. Shikamaru se méfiait de cette absence de réaction comme de la peste. Peut-être était-elle en état de choc ? Ou bien réfléchissait-elle au moyen de l'asticoter grâce à ce retournement de situation pour le moins inattendu.

Elle s'arrêta aux abords d'une échoppe qui vendait des crèmes glacées, et le jeune homme crut que le gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac réclamait à nouveau son dû.

\- Je te préviens, il faudra que tu payes toi-même ton cornet. Je n'ai plus un centime, dit-il en retournant ses poches vides.

\- Mais non, idiot ! Regarde là-bas, lui intima-t-elle en indiquant le bout de la rue. Ce n'est pas l'équipe de ton fiancé ? Je reconnaîtrais cette combinaison verte et ces jambières orange n'importe où.

Shikamaru plissa les paupières. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de l'équipe Gai. Rock Lee et Tenten étaient plongés dans une conversation passionnée, sans doute sur les détails techniques de leur nouvelle attaque combinée s'il en croyait les mouvements désordonnés qui accompagnaient leurs paroles. Neji se tenait à bonne distance, l'air de souffrir le martyre en attendant que ses camarades aient fini de se donner en spectacle.

Temari l'attrapa par la manche et se mit à courir dans leur direction.

\- Viens, il faut absolument qu'on leur dise bonjour !

Ben voyons, songea-t-il. Inutile d'être médium pour deviner que la kunoichi mourait d'envie de connaître le fiancé de son souffre-douleur préféré.

\- Hé ! cria-t-elle en agitant sa main libre en signe de salut.

Tenten et Lee cessèrent leur dispute, et même Neji daigna accorder un regard vaguement interrogateur aux nouveaux venus.

\- Shikamaru-kun ! Temari-san ! s'écria Lee avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Nara grogna un bonjour peu amène. Neji hocha la tête, l'air de se demander ce que leur voulait l'émissaire du village caché de Suna.

"Rien d'officiel", répondit Shikamaru d'un haussement d'épaule, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

Personne ne remarqua la réaction de Tenten jusqu'à ce qu'une nuée de kunai s'abattît sur le groupe. Lee et Neji bondirent en arrière, sans doute habitués à ce genre d'attaque éclair. Shikamaru n'eut pas cette chance et se retrouva cloué à un mur tandis que Temari titubait. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa jambe, là où l'une des lames l'avait atteinte.

\- Tenten ! appela Lee en tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci recula hors de sa portée. D'un geste vif, elle défit les liens du rouleau qu'elle portait sur son dos, mordit son doigt et étala le sang sur le papier. Un shuriken démesurément grand apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il était si lourd que Tenten eut du mal à le soulever. La scène aurait pu être d'une drôlerie impayable, songea Shikamaru, si les yeux de la kunoichi n'avaient pas brillé d'une flamme meurtrière.

Avec un cri de guerre qui ressemblait fortement à celui de Sakura, Tenten lança le shuriken en direction de Temari. Ralentie par sa blessure, cette dernière n'aurait pu en réchapper sans l'intervention de Rock Lee, toujours alerte.

\- Temari-san, il ne faut pas rester là ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant la jônin par la main.

Tous les deux s'envolèrent sur les toits de Konoha, poursuivis par une Tenten armée jusqu'aux dents.

Shikamaru était toujours accroché au mur.

Neji n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Ohé, Neji.

Bras croisés, le jeune homme suivait l'évolution de la poursuite tout en ignorant Shikamaru.

\- Neeejiii... râla ce dernier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce serait bien aimable de ta part de m'aider.

Le jônin renifla de mépris mais finit par s'exécuter. Il récupéra les kunai de sa partenaire, et Shikamaru retrouva une position moins ridicule. Les passants avaient fini par s'amasser autour d'eux, la curiosité l'ayant emporté sur le danger.

Sans se presser, ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de combat, aidés dans leur quête par les nuages d'explosion et les tourbillons de vent suscités par les deux kunoichi.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois Tenten dans une telle rage, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Et puis franchement, s'en prendre si violemment à la sœur du Kazekage... Si elle avait l'intention de provoquer un incident diplomatique, elle ne pouvait pas mieux s'y prendre !

\- Tenten est rancunière, dit Neji comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Hmm, réfléchit-il. Tu fais allusion au tournoi chûnin ? Il est vrai que leur combat n'était pas très équilibré.

\- Elle a toujours parlé d'une revanche. Peut-être a-t-elle mal choisi son moment, mais ce qui est arrivé était inévitable.

\- Du moment que Godaime n'en entend pas parler... et qu'elles ne détruisent pas la moitié du village.

\- Pourquoi t'inquiéter ? Tenten est assez grande pour assumer ses actes. Quant à Lee, mieux vaut le récupérer avant qu'il ne se retrouve pris entre deux feux.

Une explosion ébranla le quartier nord, suivi d'un fort coup de vent qui avait des allures de tornade. Shikamaru posa la main sur l'épaule de son aîné, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Comment ton clan prend-il... tu sais quoi ? s'enquit-il, hésitant encore à prononcer le mot fatidique.

Neji se tourna à demi vers lui.

\- Comment crois-tu qu'ils le prennent ? Mon oncle fait tout ce qu'il peut pour adoucir la situation, puisque cette brillante idée vient de lui. La matriarche est furieuse, les Anciens parlent de destituer Hiashi-sama de sa position. Hinata-sama refuse de me regarder dans les yeux, et Hanabi pose des questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

\- J'imagine l'ambiance...

\- J'attends avec impatience la prochaine mission qui m'éloignera du clan Hyûga, soupira Neji. Gai-sensei fait le pied de grue derrière la porte de l'Hokage, mais il semblerait que pour une fois le calme règne dans les Cinq Pays.

\- Hé, Neji.

\- Hm ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il se sentait fautif d'avoir plongé l'adolescent dans une situation aussi délicate, et éprouvait pour lui une sympathie grandissante... Sympathie qui ne tarda pas à prendre un tour plus embarrassant comme Neji posait sur lui son regard transparent. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence.

Finalement, le plus âgé s'extirpa le premier de la torpeur dans laquelle ils semblaient plongés.

\- Hum, Shikamaru ?

Ledit jônin cligna des yeux, et prit conscience qu'il agrippait plus fortement l'épaule de Neji. Il retira sa main comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il, honteux de s'être laissé aller.

\- Deux fois en une journée ? sourit Neji. Je vais finir par y prendre goût.

Shikamaru se frappa mentalement la tête, persuadé de rougir comme une genin amoureuse.

oOoOo

Ils récupérèrent un Lee sonné mais encore en possession de tous ses membres, et réussirent à séparer Tenten et Temari avant que l'irréparable ne fût commis. Neji conduisit ses coéquipiers vers le terrain d'entraînement, les menaçant d'avertir leur sensei s'ils ne se montraient pas raisonnables. Shikamaru demeura seul avec une Temari sérieusement en rogne.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée, à cette furie ? demanda-t-elle en recoiffant ses couettes.

\- Les femmes... commença Shikamaru, mais il s'interrompit bien vite en notant l'expression hargneuse de la kunoichi.

\- Épargne-moi tes couplets misogynes, Nara !

Le soir tombait, et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous le lendemain matin afin de débuter les préparatifs des examens chûnin et de réfléchir au contenu des tests. Shikamaru raccompagna Temari jusqu'à son hôtel et rejoignit à son tour ses modestes pénates. L'appartement avait peu à peu changé d'aspect depuis son emménagement. Ino et Chôji détenaient chacun un jeu de clés et passaient de temps à autre déposer un meuble ou un appareil. Ils s'amusaient également à coller des post-it un peu partout, lui rappelant de nettoyer le réfrigérateur avant de le brancher, de prendre un petit-déjeuner convenable ou d'aérer les pièces au moins une fois par jour... Le jônin pensait s'être soustrait à l'influence de sa mère ; en réalité, il en avait gagné deux.

Shikamaru songea que les choses ne pouvaient empirer indéfiniment et qu'il allait bientôt remonter la pente. En cela, il se trompait.

Deux jours plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

Neji se tenait sur le seuil, l'air furieux et une valise à ses pieds.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Entre vaisselle et linge sale : les joies de la colocation

Neji considéra d'un œil critique le petit appartement dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Les volets fermés et la lumière artificielle qui éclairait chichement la pièce ne parvenaient pas à lui donner une opinion favorable des lieux. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Shikamaru, qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte, et prit une profonde inspiration.

La pièce principale ne devait pas faire plus de vingt mètres carrés. La peinture des murs était défraîchie, la couleur indéfinissable, celle du plafond s'écaillait à plusieurs endroits. Un coin cuisine, à peine plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche, et aucun ustensile en vue excepté un bol qui s'égouttait près de l'évier et une paire de baguettes rangée dans un pot. Une table basse supportant un antique téléviseur (Neji était persuadé que ce modèle avait vu le jour bien avant sa propre naissance). Dans la chambre, un lit poussé contre le mur, et une pile de livres faisant office de chevet. Pas de salle de bains, ce qui signifiait un trajet quotidien jusqu'aux bains publics.

Même les domestiques au service des Hyûga n'étaient pas relégués dans un tel bouge !

Neji lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de faire demi-tour et supplier son oncle, à genoux s'il le fallait, de le laisser revenir dans la maison secondaire.

Au lieu de quoi il pencha la tête et gratifia le jeune Nara d'un regard sceptique. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Crise du logement, expliqua-t-il. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à un prix raisonnable.

\- Je veux croire que la sobriété soit une qualité, mais ici on frise l'insalubrité, répliqua Neji tout en s'attendant à voir des rats trotter sur les tatamis.

Shikamaru grimaça.

\- Si cela ne te convient pas...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, dans l'espoir hypothétique que son aîné tournerait les talons et préfèrerait loger ailleurs.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix !

\- Tu aurais pu demander à Lee de t'héberger, suggéra Shikamaru.

\- Les soirées chez Lee se terminent toujours en défis farfelus.

\- Et Tenten ?

\- Elle vit seule. Cela aurait fait jaser.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'emménager avec moi va faire taire les mauvaises langues ? se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Certainement pas. Mais je me permets de te rappeler que tu y es pour quelque chose si nous en sommes arrivés là. Prends tes responsabilités, Shikamaru.

\- Et la prochaine étape, ce sera la demande en mariage ?

Sa remarque acide lui valut l'expression meurtrière d'un Hyûga qui n'était déjà pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Neji rangea sa valise contre un mur. La tension entre les membres du clan avait atteint un tel degré

qu'Hiashi avait jugé indispensable d'éloigner son neveu du domaine. Hiyori-sama, la matriarche et mère d'Hiashi, avait exigé la rupture immédiate et sans appel des fiançailles. Mais il était apparu que ce manquement à la parole donnée par un Hyûga leur attirerait l'animosité des Nara. Même s'ils faisaient partie des familles les plus anciennes et les plus nobles de Konoha, les Hyûga ne pouvaient se permettre de s'attirer les foudres d'un clan dont le chef était le stratège attitré de l'Hokage. Le fils suivrait certainement les traces du père, avait argué Hiashi en montrant tous les bénéfices qu'une telle alliance pourrait leur apporter.

Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule et illogique. Cependant, Neji n'avait pu réprimer un sentiment de soulagement en laissant derrière lui l'imposant portail du domaine. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à la vague de mépris et d'indignation qui avait secoué la Sôke jusque dans ses fondations, mais l'attitude de ses pairs l'avait déstabilisé. Les plus âgés se montraient scandalisés et criaient à la déchéance morale de la branche secondaire, qui entraînerait celle du clan tout entier. Même Kirito, un jônin de trois ans son aîné et auprès duquel il avait appris le secret du Kaiten, refusait à présent de lui adresser la parole.

Curieusement, ses relations avec Hinata, encore fragiles malgré le rapprochement qui s'était créé en partie grâce à Naruto, n'avaient pas été affectées par son engagement avec Shikamaru. Au contraire, sa timide cousine venait volontiers lui rendre visite, initiait plus souvent leurs séances d'entraînement (Hiashi refusait toujours catégoriquement de superviser les progrès de sa fille), et prolongeait leurs conversations en abordant les sujets les plus divers : sa fierté de voir grandir Hanabi, sa propre pratique du Poing Souple, qui prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'assurance. Ses sentiments pour Naruto, qui lui manquait cruellement, et les efforts prodigués par Kiba et Shino pour la distraire de son amour perdu - Neji soupçonnait fortement les deux garçons d'éprouver plus qu'une simple amitié pour sa cousine. Ses hésitations quant à la couleur du kimono qu'elle porterait pour l'O-Bon, et son enthousiasme ingénu lorsque Neji lui décrivit celui qu'il faisait confectionner en vue des festivités.

oOoOo

Les débuts de leur cohabitation furent quelque peu chaotiques. L'époque de la mousson avait débuté. Si ce phénomène n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que dans les régions côtières ou le Pays de la Pluie, le village de Konoha se voyait malgré tout noyé sous des averses aussi violentes qu'imprévisibles. Le toit déjà précaire de l'immeuble supporta les trombes d'eau avec stoïcisme, jusqu'au moment où les tuiles rendirent l'âme et que l'eau s'infiltra à travers le plafond. Fataliste, Shikamaru installa des récipients sous les gouttières.

Les repas posèrent un second problème. Aucun des deux jônin n'était habitué à subvenir aux repas quotidiens en dehors des missions. Durant ses premiers jours d'indépendance, Shikamaru avait réalisé qu'il était un piètre cordon bleu, sa seule victoire sur l'art culinaire s'étant résumée à préparer un bol de nouilles instantanées. Neji ne s'étant pas avéré plus expert en la matière, ils décidèrent bien vite de dîner dans une gargotte au bas de la rue. Le patron était sympathique et souriant, sa fille paraissait charmante, et les ramen qu'ils préparaient se révélèrent très nourrissants. De plus, Teuchi-san les gratifiait d'anecdotes amusantes sur l'équipe 7, qui avait eu pour habitude d'établir ses quartiers dans son restaurant, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des genin.

En revanche, ils ne s'attendaient pas à y trouver l'équipe 8 lorsqu'ils soulevèrent l'auvent de toile qui protégeait les clients de la rue.

\- Gr... grand frère Neji... murmura Hinata en écarquillant les yeux.

La jeune fille était perchée sur un tabouret entre ses coéquipiers. De vrais chiens de garde, ces deux-là, songea Shikamaru. L'inséparable compagnon de Kiba aboya un salut et retourna à sa gamelle sans plus se soucier des nouveaux venus.

Le chef Teuchi se félicita d'avoir autant de clients ce soir-là. Vu le succès grandissant de ses ramen, il n'allait pas tarder à retrouver un chiffre d'affaire similaire à celui qu'il avait atteint au temps de "l'ère Naruto".

\- Ouh, on s'offre un dîner en amoureux ? plaisanta Kiba, ce qui lui valut de tâter de la technique du Jyûken et de finir incrusté dans le mur de la maison voisine.

Akamaru ne broncha pas, estimant sans doute que son maître l'avait bien mérité.

Neji s'assit avec raideur. Shikamaru hésita un bref instant, puis finit par prendre place à ses côtés. Deux bols de ramen fumants furent bientôt déposés devant eux et ils commencèrent à les déguster en silence. Le jeune Nara eut un bref sourire. Même confronté à un mets aussi populaire, Neji mettait un point d'honneur à le déguster avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable. Hinata n'était pas mieux ; c'était sans doute avec un brin de nostalgie qu'elle attrapait entre ses baguettes les narutomaki avant de les porter à sa bouche et de les mastiquer avec soin. Kiba et Akamaru procédaient avec une technique qu'ils avaient dû élaborer ensemble : la tête plongée dans leur bol, et avalant leurs nouilles avec force grognements et aspirations. Difficile de dire si Shino mangeait son propre dîner. Le seul indice était la baisse progressive du niveau du bouillon et la disparition régulière des aliments. Le maître des insectes posa enfin ses baguettes et se tourna vers les deux jônin. Avec la précision laconique qui le caractérisait, Shino posa la question qui brûlait toutes les langues.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kiba leva les yeux de son dîner, et le menton d'Hinata se mit à trembloter.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? dit Shikamaru d'un ton traînant.

\- De nombreuses rumeurs circulent à votre sujet. Peut-être ont-elles un fond de vérité, mais il serait intéressant de connaître votre version de l'histoire.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis entré par erreur dans la chambre de Neji, son oncle a cru que nous fricotions ensemble et il nous a fiancés pour sauver les apparences.

\- C'est bon, on a déjà entendu mille fois la version officielle, râla Kiba. On peut avoir la vraie maintenant, ou c'est top secret ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas de suite, et Hinata en profita pour prendre la parole d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est à cause du clan...

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille, qui se tassa un peu plus sur son siège.

\- Je crois... je crois que père veut protéger grand frère Neji. Il... l'apprécie beaucoup, il ne veut pas que la Sôke cherche à lui faire du mal.

\- Drôle de façon de montrer aux gens que l'on tient à eux, dit l'intéressé d'un ton acide.

\- Neji ! gronda Kiba, qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de "presque petit ami" protecteur.

\- J'entends des choses, continua Hinata d'une voix plus assurée. On ne me remarque pas parce que je parle peu, mais j'écoute et je retiens. Je sais ce qu'a dit grand-mère Hiyori-sama à propos de l'engagement. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et les Anciens... Je suis au courant des bruits qui circulent entre les membres de la Sôke.

Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin. La petite Hinata, si douce et si polie, révélait une facette inattendue de son caractère. Il ne put s'empêcher de la titiller.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à espionner ta propre famille, Hinata. Attention, tu ferais une recrue de choix pour la section renseignement de l'Hokage.

\- Ah... non... je... je n'espionne pas ! balbutia-t-elle, plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Laissez-le dire, Hinata-sama, intervint son cousin. Cet idiot tire son amusement de l'embarras des autres.

\- Grand frère Neji, je suis sûre que père vous a éloigné du clan car il craint que la Sôke ne s'en prenne à vous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? s'enquit Shino, dont le trouble transparaissait dans le son de sa voix.

\- Grand frère Neji maîtrise des techniques qui ne sont en principe enseignées qu'aux membres de la Sôke. Le Kaiten, les soixante-quatre Poings du Hakke...

\- Je vois, murmura Shikamaru. Il ne suscite pas seulement la jalousie...

\- ... mais aussi l'inquiétude, termina Hinata, confirmant les doutes qui venaient de naître chez le jeune Nara. Certains parents de la maison principale, notamment les plus conservateurs, éprouvent de la crainte vis-à-vis de mon cousin.

\- Dans ce cas, ces fiançailles devraient plutôt les rassurer ? suggéra Kiba.

\- Pas si la Bunke s'en mêle et se persuade que notre engagement est pour la maison principale un moyen détourné de se débarrasser de Neji.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Des voix qui s'étaient toujours tues jusqu'à présent commencent à s'élever. D'autres montrent ouvertement leur colère. Voilà pourquoi père a dû penser qu'il fallait vous mettre à l'abri, grand frère Neji.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le silence s'imposa dans le petit restaurant pendant un long moment, silence durant lequel chacun mesurait combien la vie dans le clan Hyûga était dangereuse et compliquée. N'y tenant plus, Kiba brisa leur réflexion par une exclamation retentissante.

\- Rhaaa ! Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi tordu, chez vous ? s'écria-t-il à l'intention d'Hinata et de Neji. Au moins, chez les Inuzuka, c'est beaucoup plus simple : on trouve un mâle grand et fort, on l'accouple à une femelle et bam, on obtient de costauds petits chiots !

Cette fois, Shikamaru devança son colocataire qui faisait mine d'activer le Byakugan. Ses ombres s'étirèrent et expédièrent hors de l'Ichiraku le ninja à la langue trop bien pendue.

oOoOo

Le crépuscule s'effaçait peu à peu au-dessus de Konoha pour laisser la place à une nuit typique du début du mois de juin, moite et légèrement nuageuse. Désireux de se débarrasser autant de la poussière que de l'odeur de ramen qui s'accrochait obstinément à ses cheveux, Neji suggéra un détour par les bains publics, ouverts jusqu'à minuit en cette saison.

Les deux jônin pénétrèrent dans l'établissement de leur quartier, payèrent leur dû et rangèrent sandales et vêtements dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Ils récupérèrent deux paniers avec serviette et savon, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains.

Neji dénoua le lien qui retenait sa chevelure et se mit à la brosser énergiquement. Le cou penché en avant, il versa au creux de sa main une noix de shampooing avant de se masser le crâne, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cela fait, il enroula ses cheveux en spirale au sommet de sa tête et laissa agir la mousse à l'odeur de menthe fraîche. Il ignorait si l'opération était vraiment efficace, mais c'était ainsi que sa gouvernante avait toujours procédé lorsqu'il était enfant, et l'habitude lui était restée.

Un coup d'œil en direction de Shikamaru lui apprit que l'adolescent appliquait le savon sur sa propre personne avec son légendaire manque d'entrain. Les paupières de Neji se plissèrent. Ce n'était pas en promenant paresseusement ses mains savonneuses sur sa peau qu'il allait ôter toute la crasse qui s'y était accumulée !

Il attrapa son tabouret et se positionna derrière son cadet. Ce dernier, à deux doigts de s'assoupir, ne réagit pas à son approche. Neji en profita pour appliquer ses mains sur le dos de son camarade et se mit à frotter avec autant d'énergie que s'il décapait un mur de sa peinture.

Shikamaru sursauta si fort qu'il manqua tomber de son siège, qui n'était pourtant pas très haut.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il tout haut, si bien que quelques regards convergèrent vers eux.

\- Si tu continues à ce rythme, nous y serons encore demain.

\- Hé, les bains publics sont sensés être un endroit de calme et de détente, pas la succursale des expérimentations d'Ibiki-san !

Neji se pencha vers le jônin. Un sourire ironique dansait sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh ? C'est si désagréable que ça ?

D'une pression plus légère, il laissa ses doigts errer le long de la colonne vertébrale. Shikamaru frissonna lorsque la caresse atteignit le bas de son dos.

\- Encore une fois Neji, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? râla-t-il, mais sa voix n'avait pas totalement retrouvé sa morgue habituelle.

\- Et toi ? fit-il d'un ton sec. Que penses-tu que l'on fasse ?

\- On se lave, répondit Shikamaru en se détournant.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jônin. Dès que leurs relations s'écartaient de la simple camaraderie, Shikamaru se refermait comme une huître. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière... Cette danse improvisée commençait à porter sur les nerfs du plus âgé. Car Neji n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, malgré l'opinion commune qui considérait les Hyûga comme des culs-bénits.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez la moitié de la population du village, intérêt qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa vivacité d'esprit, sa maîtrise du taijutsu ou la réussite des missions qui lui étaient confiées. La blancheur immaculée de ses vêtements ne faisait qu'accentuer la noirceur de sa chevelure et la pâleur de ses yeux, si déstabilisante pour qui rencontrait un Hyûga pour la première fois. Les longues années qu'il avait passées confiné dans la Bunke lui avait appris à lire entre les lignes, à deviner les plus petits signes d'émotion dans une famille où la tradition marquait chaque geste, chaque conversation de son poids impitoyable.

Shikamaru n'échappait pas au regard inquisiteur de son aîné. Nul besoin d'utiliser le Byakugan pour percevoir la rougeur qui grimpait parfois le long de son cou et empourprait ses oreilles. Ou le ton mal assuré de sa voix lorsque les moqueries de Neji touchaient un point sensible. Ou encore ses yeux qui s'attardaient plus que de raison, et qui se détournaient brusquement lorsqu'ils se sentaient pris en faute.

À presque dix-sept ans, Neji avait connu un nombre honorable de conquêtes et de déceptions. Toujours à l'insu de ses parents, proches et plus éloignés. La Sôke et la Bunke exigeaient de leurs membres une réputation et une conduite irréprochables. Ce qui ce passait dans l'intimité des chambres d'hôtel ou des allées sombres ne regardaient que les principaux intéressés, du moment que leurs aventures d'une nuit ou de quelques heures ne revenaient pas aux oreilles des Anciens, gardiens de l'ordre et de la morale.

Que Shikamaru s'intéresse à lui ne l'étonnait donc pas. En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jônin se montre aussi peu... entreprenant. Neji avait toujours été le destinataire de tentatives de séduction diverses et variées, certaines originales, d'autres carrément ratées. Jamais il n'avait eu à lever le petit doigt pour éveiller l'attention de ses partenaires potentiels. Shikamaru se comportait d'une manière si peu coopérative que Neji en vint à se demander s'il ne le repoussait pas... Cette pensée lui était si nouvelle qu'il se sentit vexé, presque humilié.

Une moue puérile altéra les traits d'ordinaire si calmes de son visage. Il saisit un petit baquet dont l'eau avait fini par refroidir et en versa le contenu sur la tête du jeune Nara. Ce dernier proféra un glapissement indigné.

oOoOo

Les deux garçons remontèrent la rue qui les conduisait jusqu'à l'appartement. Shikamaru se sentit pris de l'envie irrésistible de grommeler comme un vieillard mal embouché, tant le silence que lui opposait l'autre jônin était lourd d'accusations. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, et Neji passa devant lui, toujours sans un mot. Alors que ce dernier se changeait pour la nuit, Shikamaru ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour chasser l'air saturé d'humidité. Peine perdue, car dehors régnait la tiède moiteur de la mousson.

Ayant revêtu un t-shirt et un caleçon propres, Shikamaru se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de son colocataire, en veillant à ne pas empiéter sur le "territoire" de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée, si l'on considérait que le lit en question n'était prévu que pour un dormeur.

\- Il faudra vraiment trouver un deuxième lit, murmura enfin Neji, couché sur le dos et les yeux rivés sur les défauts du plafond.

Shikamaru acquiesça sans y croire. L'enchaînement incessant des entraînements et des missions ne leur laissait guère le temps de visiter les magasins de meubles. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr que l'appartement serait assez grand pour accueillir un second sommier. À moins de sacrifier le téléviseur ou le réfrigérateur.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles il crut que Neji s'était assoupi. Mais le jeune homme se tourna lentement sur le côté pour lui faire face.

\- Shikamaru, appela-t-il doucement.

Il préféra ne pas répondre et refusa de lui accorder son attention. Serait-il assez fort pour résister aux avances de son aîné s'il croisait son regard fascinant ? Shikamaru choisit de ne pas céder à cette tentation.

\- Shikamaru, reprit Neji. Voudrais-tu bien cesser de me prendre pour un idiot ?

Un grognement fit vibrer sa gorge.

\- Bon, très bien. Libre à toi de jouer les difficiles, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu.

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Nous sommes fiancés, nous partageons le même toit, certains sont persuadés que nous avons depuis longtemps sauté le pas... quelle différence cela ferait-il ?

\- Ton oncle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi, pas de te sauter dessus une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

\- Merci de protéger ma vertu avec autant d'abnégation, fit Neji d'une voix railleuse.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce qui se trame dans ton clan est plus important que nos hormones ? Imagine que la Sôke envoie ses sbires pour t'éliminer... ou bien que la Bunke t'utilise pour fomenter un coup d'état.

L'adolescent aux yeux pâles marqua une hésitation.

\- Ils... ils n'oseraient pas.

\- Et le sceau que tu portes sur le front ? répliqua Shikamaru. Désolé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je crois que les membres de ta famille sont prêts à tout, y compris commettre le pire.

\- Tu penses... qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à Hinata-sama et Hanabi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non. Mais dans le doute, soyons prudents.

Neji laissa aller sa tête contre son oreiller, visiblement abattu. Shikamaru n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller si loin dans ses propos, mais il était indispensable que son camarade garde les idées claires. Il pressentait qu'un danger les menaçait, tournoyant au-dessus d'eux comme une nuée de corbeaux.

Et malgré tout, il était incapable de faire taire la petite voix qui ne cessait de le harceler, et l'incitait par des paroles doucereuses à prendre dans ses bras le garçon qui s'était offert à lui quelques instants plus tôt... Du bout des doigts, il effleura le contour du visage de son aîné.

\- Lorsque tout sera terminé, dit-il d'un ton sincère. Une fois que cette parodie de fiançailles sera loin derrière nous, alors peut-être...

Neji lui prit la main et la serra brièvement.

\- J'attendrai ce moment avec impatience, dit-il, et il ferma les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. ANBU la nuit, ennuis le jour

Neji acheva de passer en revue ses armes et son équipement, parfaitement alignés sur les tatamis. Avec la précision que conférait une longue habitude, il glissa les kunai dans leurs étuis, rassembla les shuriken dans une pochette et rangea quelques rouleaux contenant des jutsu médicaux à l'intérieur de son sac à dos.

Chaque équipe dont les membres avaient été promus chûnin devait comporter un ninja médecin. Simple question de bon sens et de précaution : les missions qu'elles se voyaient confier impliquaient des risques toujours plus grands de blessures ou d'empoisonnement. Perdues en milieu hostile ou inconnu, leur autonomie et leur intégrité devaient être préservées dans la mesure du possible.

Ino gérait avec une assurance grandissante les bobos plus ou moins graves de ses coéquipiers. Les talents de Sakura n'étaient plus à prouver, même s'il arrivait que le remède fût plus douloureux que le mal... Neji n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre que cette tâche lui était assignée. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le jeune Hyûga se trouvait être le choix le plus judicieux : la fougue de Lee l'aurait emporté au-delà du raisonnable, et Tenten faisait preuve d'autant de délicatesse qu'un bijû lâché dans la nature. L'équipe 8 avait jeté son dévolu sur Shino, ce qui n'était guère étonnant dès que l'on connaissait les vertus thérapeutiques de certains insectes. Et si Kiba et Hinata éprouvaient une terreur indicible à laisser des milliers de petites bestioles leur galoper sur tout le corps, c'était une autre histoire...

Shikamaru suivait d'un œil faussement distrait les préparatifs de son colocataire. À demi allongé sur le lit, il remaniait les tests écrits qu'il devait concocter à l'occasion du tournoi chûnin. Rien de bien méchant selon lui, quelques pièges ici et là pour les plus ingénieux, deux ou trois questions dont la réponse ne se trouvait que dans les tréfonds de son génie... Peut-être pourrait-il corser certaines parties, histoire de rendre l'examen moins monotone ? Quoique avec une examinatrice de la trempe de Mitarashi-senpai, les choses seraient déjà suffisamment épicées pour les malheureux genin.

Il songea qu'il devrait bientôt quitter sa tanière pour voir où en était Temari, qui avait en charge les épreuves se déroulant dans la Forêt de la Mort. Pas de stupide quête de rouleau ni de colin-maillard dans les bois, lui avait-elle promis d'un ton excité. Ces jeux-là étaient bons pour des poules mouillées et non de futurs shinobi sensés défendre leur nation. Cette année, elle prévoyait un test susceptible d'éprouver leur courage, leur loyauté envers leurs camarades, leur endurance face à la douleur physique et aux tortures psychologiques, leur capacité à développer leurs techniques et à adapter leur travail d'équipe à tout type de situation. Shikamaru se demanda s'il resterait un seul genin capable de sortir de la Forêt sur ses deux pieds, ou bien s'il fallait d'ores et déjà prévoir des travaux d'extension pour l'hôpital.

Neji cala son sac sur son épaule, chaussa ses sandales et lança un dernier regard en direction de Shikamaru.

\- Je serai de retour avant la fin de la semaine, annonça-t-il tout en sortant dans le couloir.

\- Bon courage.

Le jônin répondit dans un grommellement que ce n'était pas de courage dont il aurait besoin mais de patience, car Gai-sensei leur avait déclaré avec sa verve flamboyante que ces quelques jours au Pays des Rizières contribuerait à faire éclore les fleurs bourgeonnantes de leur jeunesse. Neji ne tenait absolument pas à connaître quelle vérité hasardeuse se cachait derrière la métaphore. Quant à Lee et Tenten, ils étaient impatients de mettre en pratique leur toute nouvelle attaque, si possible en affrontant un nombre incalculable d'ennemis tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Au final, l'objectif principal de la mission, à savoir protéger les récoltes d'un riche agriculteur de voleurs indélicats, était quelque peu passé à la trappe.

Après le départ de son aîné, Shikamaru rassembla ses papiers et se traîna sans enthousiasme vers l'hôtel de Temari. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il décida de faire un détour par la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver non seulement Ino, assise derrière le comptoir, mais également Sakura en train de s'exercer à l'ikebana.

Du plus loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Shikamaru, les deux adolescentes avaient partagé une amitié aussi franche que tumultueuse. À une certaine époque, Sakura avait été une petite fille renfermée et complexée, perdue au milieu de gamins qui brandissaient en étendard la formidable réputation de leurs ninjas de parents, tandis que les siens se contentaient de leur paisible vie de lettrés prônant un pacifisme raisonné. Ino, elle-même fille de jônin, n'avait pas hésité à la prendre sous son aile et l'avait aidée à sortir de sa carapace. Aujourd'hui, se dit Shikamaru, les rôles s'inversaient peu à peu. Contre toute attente, Sakura s'était révélée une kunoichi digne des plus grands espoirs, experte dans la maîtrise du genjutsu et de la médecine. Même s'il n'oserait jamais le lui dire en face, Shikamaru voyait bien qu'Ino peinait à se maintenir à son niveau. Par certains côtés, leur relation s'apparentait à celle qu'il entretenait avec Chôji, les minauderies de filles en moins.

\- Que nous vaut cette visite matinale ? s'enquit la blonde en terminant un bouquet composé de grosses fleurs mauves et de longues tiges aux reflets argentés dont il ignorait totalement le nom.

\- Shikamaru ! salua son amie d'un ton enjoué. Tes devoirs de jônin ne sont pas trop pesants ? J'ai entendu Tsunade-sama demander à Shizune-san de te préparer suffisamment de travail pour occuper les dix prochaines années de ta vie. Apparemment, elle s'inquiète de voir tes talents gâchés par, je la cite, ton incurable allergie à fournir le moindre effort.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Elle tient vraiment à m'user jusqu'à la corde ?

\- Je crois plutôt que tu as réussi à obtenir sa confiance, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Peut-être qu'elle a de grands projets pour toi, ajouta Sakura, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de redevenir chûnin ? gémit-il, terrifié à l'idée de devoir passer la fin de son adolescence et le reste de sa vie d'adulte le nez plongé dans la paperasse administrative et les missions.

Ino posa le bouquet et mit fin aux plaintes de son coéquipier.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour admirer les compositions florales. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de passer saluer une vieille amie ? répliqua Shikamaru qui tentait de différer sa honteuse requête.

\- À d'autres, Nara ! s'exclama Ino en croisant les bras. La dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi, ta mère t'avait mis à la porte.

\- Soit, dit-il, un peu vexé.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons d'aborder le sujet. Il suffisait d'employer des mots simples, directs et rapides. Peut-être l'affaire serait-elle alors moins douloureuse.

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseil, finit-il par avouer.

Ino sembla tomber des nues, et même Sakura parut frappée de stupeur.

\- Toi. Demander conseil. À moi ?

\- Inutile d'en faire un fromage, marmonna-t-il, mais Ino insista.

\- Grand Front, as-tu entendu la même chose que moi ? reprit-elle en s'adressant à Sakura. Le grand Nara Shikamaru viendrait quérir conseil auprès de mon humble personne ?

\- Mais oui, Ino-truie, c'est exactement ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Eh bien parle, grand Nara, et dans mon immense miséricorde je verrai si je peux apporter une réponse à ton questionnement existentiel.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de me mettre en boîte toutes les deux ?

\- Allez, avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours que ton intelligence est prise en défaut !

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'intelligence...

\- Oh ? Alors quel est le problème ?

Les deux filles étrécirent les paupières, de plus en plus curieuses. Quelle insoluble difficulté pouvait bien tourmenter leur camarade ?

\- C'est un problème... relationnel.

Ino cligna des yeux et Sakura continua de le fixer ; toutes deux affichaient une parfaite incompréhension jusqu'au moment où elles échangèrent un regard. Alors les lèvres de la blonde se tordirent en un sourire narquois et la bouche de Sakura s'arrondit en un "o" inspiré.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Par tous les dieux des Cinq Pays ! s'écria Ino en tombant de sa chaise.

\- Tous les Hokage doivent se retourner dans leur tombe ! ajouta Sakura en se tenant les côtes.

Blessé dans son amour-propre, le jeune jônin fit demi-tour sans un mot, déterminé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses bourreaux. Deux poignes de fer s'abattirent sur ses épaules et le ramenèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Oh que non, Nara ! On ne va pas te laisser t'en tirer à bon compte ! le menaça la fleuriste.

\- Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas nous laisser sur notre faim, renchérit Sakura. Ce serait vraiment trop cruel.

\- Nous voulons tous les détails. Et je dis bien, "tous" les détails.

Shikamaru s'imagina soudain dans la peau d'un gibier acculé par une meute de chiens enragés. Avec un soupir de martyr, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'adresser à Asuma-sensei. Il craignait cependant de faire face au sourire goguenard de son professeur et à ses sous-entendus salaces. Bien vite, il se rendit compte que les deux kunoichi ne s'encombraient pas non plus de subtilité.

\- C'est à cause de Neji, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Finalement, ces fiançailles ne sont pas aussi bidon que tu le prétendais !

\- Il paraît même qu'il a emménagé chez toi !

\- Les choses vont trop vite pour toi ?

\- Ou bien c'est lui qui veut ralentir ?

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Sakura, ce que tu peux être naïve ! Je parie qu'ils en sont déjà au sport en chambre !

\- Ouuuh !

\- Hé hé hé !

\- Tu es un veinard, Shikamaru. Neji est très convoité !

\- Alooors, il est comment au lit ?

\- Stop !

À bout de nerfs, Shikamaru se recroquevilla par terre, les mains fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il n'avait qu'une envie : creuser un trou pour s'y enterrer et n'en ressortir que lorsque cette mauvaise farce serait terminée.

Ce fut en relevant la tête qu'il aperçut une paire de sandales d'où dépassaient d'adorables petits orteils. Des chevilles fines, à peine hâlées. Un pantalon coupé court, et une parka mauve. De longs cheveux sombres aux reflets bleutés. Et un visage menu dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi.

\- Oh, bonjour Hinata, fit Ino comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je... je...

\- Tu es venue chercher ta commande pour l'O-Bon ? J'ai bien reçu les arums ; surtout veille à les maintenir dans l'eau avant les festivités.

\- Uuuuh...

Shikamaru se sentit plein de sympathie pour la jeune fille. Plongée dans des situations embarrassantes telles qu'une discussion tournant autour de la vie sexuelle de son cousin, elle retombait rapidement dans ses vieux travers.

\- Pour les gardénias il te faudra repasser demain, enchaîna Ino tout en emballant de grandes tiges. Et voilà !

Une jeune femme s'avança et prit le bouquet avant de poser une main rassurante sur le bras d'une Hinata toujours paralysée.

\- Allons-y, Hinata.

Comme sa jeune compagne ne bougeait pas, elle entoura ses épaules et la conduisit hors de la boutique. La démarche altière, l'expression hautaine, l'indifférence totale qu'elle manifestait envers ceux qui n'étaient pas de son rang : voilà qui signalait son appartenance aux Hyûga plus sûrement que la pâleur de ses yeux. Shikamaru reconnut en elle Hatsue, une jeune chûnin de la Sôke qui servait parfois de chaperon à l'héritière de son clan.

\- Bien le bonjour Ino-san ! Merci pour les fleurs Ino-san ! À très bientôt Ino-san ! fit la blonde d'une voix moqueuse. Quelqu'un devrait dire à cette famille que la politesse n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse ni d'abaissement social.

\- Que veux-tu, ils sont restés coincés dans l'ancien temps, acquiesça Shikamaru.

\- C'est injuste, ils ont la noblesse, le Jyûken et des physiques de top-model. Citez-moi un seul Hyûga moche vivant dans le village !

\- Dit celle dont la famille se compose uniquement de grands blonds aux yeux bleus, fit remarquer Sakura avec un brin d'ironie.

Ino crut judicieux de détourner la conversation vers un sujet portant moins à polémique.

\- Et si on s'occupait de Shikamaru et son chéri ? En tant que coéquipière et meilleure amie, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser mariner dans tes soucis sentimentaux.

Shikamaru soupira.

\- En quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ? l'encouragea Sakura.

\- Eh bien voilà. J'aimerais savoir... comment me faire pardonner de m'être comporté comme un lourdaud.

Et de leur raconter ses quelques jours passés en compagnie de Neji, en prenant soin de passer sous silence tout détail qui aurait pu porter préjudice à leurs réputations déjà bien écornées. Shikamaru se sentait responsable de la froideur qui s'était installée entre son colocataire et lui, et cela contre toute logique à son avis. Il avait cru que leur petite mise au point sur l'oreiller avait réglé le problème une fois pour toutes, mais depuis Neji lui opposait un laconisme et une moue boudeuse qui ne présageaient rien de bon. D'accord, il avait repoussé ses avances. Mais à ses yeux, il était si impossible que Neji ait eu voulu approfondir leurs relations de cette manière-là que la raison devait forcément se situer ailleurs.

Ino lui envoya une taloche sur la nuque en le traitant d'imbécile. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en déclarant que les garçons étaient tous des crétins irrécupérables, QI de génie ou pas. Elles élaborèrent une théorie selon laquelle Neji était tombé amoureux de lui et prenait leurs fiançailles si au sérieux qu'il s'était senti trahi par le refus de Shikamaru. Ce dernier leur fit remarquer qu'ils parlaient de Hyûga Neji et non d'un personnage invraisemblable tiré d'Icha Icha Paradise.

Au final, le ton monta, les voix s'échauffèrent et la conversation tourna court. Aucune solution ne fut trouvée, même si Sakura lui conseilla fort à propos de ne pas mentionner leur discussion au jeune Hyûga.

Shikamaru sortit de la boutique plus perplexe qu'au moment où il était entré. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de la rue, Ino le rattrapa pour lui poser une question qui acheva de le déstabiliser.

\- Mais toi Shikamaru, es-tu amoureux de Neji ?

oOoOo

Les deux hommes somnolaient paresseusement sur le toit du quartier général. C'était une belle après-midi de fin de printemps ; de longs nuages blancs s'effilochaient dans le ciel bleu, éveillant dans le cœur des ninjas un sentiment de quiétude bienvenu. Les soucis les plus immédiats comme les inquiétudes de longue haleine étaient mis de côté, presque oubliés.

Asuma mâchonnait une cigarette entre ses lèvres d'un air pensif. Son élève le regardait faire, soupçonnant le plus âgé de brûler de l'envie de l'allumer et d'en tirer l'une de ces bouffées nocives qu'il affectionnait tant. Shikamaru se demanda pour la centième fois quel argument miraculeux Kurenai-sensei lui avait assené afin de l'obliger à arrêter de fumer. Quel qu'il fût, la kunoichi avait gagné le respect de l'équipe 10 au grand complet, qui avait enduré pendant de longues années la mauvaise habitude de leur professeur.

\- Asuma-sensei.

\- Hmm ?

\- Vous avez l'intention d'épouser Yûhi Kurenai ?

Pris de court, le jônin recracha sa cigarette, qui décrivit un arc de cercle avant de tomber par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? dit Asuma en toussotant, gêné.

\- Vous entretenez une relation sérieuse avec elle, expliqua Shikamaru d'un ton faussement indifférent.

\- Aaah... Pourtant nous avons toujours veillé à rester discrets.

\- Alors ?

\- Shikamaru, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- À qui le dites-vous ! Expliquez-moi ce qui peut bien pousser deux personnes à vouloir partager leur vie.

\- Si quelqu'un détenait la réponse à cette question, l'amour aurait depuis longtemps cessé d'être si compliqué. Mais c'est peut-être aussi tout le charme de la chose.

\- Je n'aime pas les incertitudes. Et surtout, je n'aime pas que mon bien-être dépende de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Dois-je en déduire que ton bonheur serait à la merci d'un certain Hyûga ? plaisanta son professeur.

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que ma vie serait plus facile si la réponse était non ? Sans aucun doute.

\- C'est un bien sale tour que le clan Hyûga t'a joué, Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence, les yeux rivés sur la forme moutonneuse d'un nuage.

\- J'ai toujours cru que je mènerais une existence tranquille, avec une épouse complaisante et deux ou trois mômes pour perpétuer le clan.

\- C'est le rêve de la plupart des hommes, quoi qu'on en dise. Ceux qui ne parlent que de combats et d'aventures sont souvent de pauvres bougres qui n'iront pas plus loin que l'enceinte de leur village.

\- Dans le pire des cas, continua Shikamaru, je me serais contenté de rester célibataire et de m'occuper de mes affaires.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, il y a Neji. Je commence à penser... que je ne regretterais pas de sacrifier ma tranquillité pour lui.

Les lèvres d'Asuma s'étirèrent en un sourire nostalgique.

\- Tu as changé, Shikamaru.

oOoOo

\- Je suis rentré.

Le jeune Nara leva à peine les yeux de sa lecture tandis que Neji pénétrait dans l'appartement. Les rapports sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki provoquaient en lui une sourde inquiétude. Malgré tout, sa conversation avec Ino et Sakura ressurgit dans son esprit et il accueillit son camarade d'un salut.

\- Bon retour à Konoha. La mission s'est bien déroulée ?

Neji laissa tomber ses armes et ses bagages en vrac sur le sol puis ôta ses sandales avant de piquer du nez sur le lit. Sa réponse fut à moitié étouffée par les oreillers.

\- Un désastre. Lee et Gai-sensei se sont livrés à leurs défis habituels. Dans leur hâte de se débarrasser des voleurs, ils ont réussi à détruire un tiers de la récolte, ne me demande pas comment. Même Tenten a failli à ses devoirs... et cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Arriver en retard, oublier une partie de ses armes, ne pas détecter la présence de l'ennemi alors qu'il se trouvait à proximité. Je ne l'avais jamais connue aussi tête en l'air.

\- Hmm. J'ai vu Temari à plusieurs reprises cette semaine. Elle non plus n'était pas dans son état normal. Une mouche l'a piquée et je devine que Tenten n'y est pas pour rien dans l'affaire.

\- Si elles ont décidé de régler leur différent une bonne fois pour toutes dans un duel à mort, grand bien leur fasse, décréta Neji en se retournant sur le dos. Je suis épuisé...

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dans cet état-là ?

\- Crois-tu que j'aie la force et la motivation de crapahuter jusqu'aux bains publics ?

\- Neji, tu viens de passer une semaine en mission dans un Pays qui n'a jamais entendu parler des règles de base de l'hygiène. Tu pues.

Un coussin vola à travers la pièce et heurta sa figure. À force de persuasion, Shikamaru parvint cependant à traîner son colocataire jusqu'à l'établissement et le plongea dans un bon bain chaud.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'une nuit profonde envahissait les rues de Konoha, le jônin s'éveilla avec l'impression troublante que l'autre côté du lit était vide. Il cligna les yeux, cherchant à distinguer la forme endormie de Neji. Personne. Il tâta les draps, qu'il trouva encore tièdes. L'autre garçon ne devait pas être debout depuis très longtemps.

Shikamaru s'extirpa du lit avec un grognement. Il ne cessa de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de se recoucher et de laisser Neji se débrouiller tout seul avec ses insomnies. Ce fut en regardant par la fenêtre ouverte qu'il aperçut deux silhouettes sur le toit d'en face. Il se baissa précipitamment, priant pour être passé inaperçu.

L'un des deux personnages était Neji, vêtu d'un pyjama. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués et la brise noctune jouait avec les longues mèches sombres.

Quant à son visiteur, il portait l'uniforme ô combien reconnaissable et redouté des ANBU.

Lorsque Shikamaru voulut interroger Neji sur cette étrange rencontre qui ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter, il réalisa qu'il devrait patienter encore quelques jours. Car entretemps, Uzumaki Naruto avait fait son grand retour à Konoha. Gaara du Désert s'était fait enlever par l'Akatsuki pour servir de sombres desseins. Temari était repartie pour Suna, morte d'angoisse et de chagrin. Et l'équipe Gai avait aussitôt été envoyée au Pays du Vent pour prêter main forte à l'équipe 7, presque à nouveau réunie.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Hyûga Ichizoku : ton univers impitoyable

Neji traversait le jardin familial lorsqu'une ombre mouvante attira son attention à la périphérie de sa vision. Le jeune homme avançait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, longue silhouette dégingandée, épaules voûtées et mains dans les poches. Il ralentit lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Félicitations pour ta promotion, cousin, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du tout nouveau jônin. Kirito cultivait avec soin sa réputation de Hyûga atypique. Sa façon de parler, frisant la familiarité plus que de raison, ses manières qu'Hiyori-sama aimait à qualifier de "rustiques", son allure de grand adolescent avachi : si ce n'était l'opale de ses yeux et la pâleur de son teint, on aurait pu le prendre pour un parent éloigné de Nara Shikamaru.

\- Merci, dit Neji en hochant légèrement la tête. Je n'oublie pas ce que je te dois.

\- Laisse tomber. Tu ne me dois rien, et surtout tu ne dois rien à ce clan.

Neji expira doucement. Le ton venimeux de son cousin ne lui avait pas échappé. Si au fil des années il avait appris à mieux s'entendre avec les membres de la Sôke, son oncle et ses cousines en particulier, il n'en allait pas de même pour Kirito. Bien que plus âgé, ce dernier vouait une haine inextinguible envers la maison principale, et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir modifier ses sentiments. La seule personne qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était l'imperturbable Hatsue, le chaperon d'Hinata.

Depuis son combat contre Naruto, Neji considérait son existence d'une toute autre perspective. Rien n'était inscrit durablement sur les tables du destin, et son cours pouvait être détourné par les moyens les plus inattendus et surprenants. C'était la leçon qu'il avait apprise auprès de son cadet, et lorsqu'il pensait au jeune ninja, c'était avec une pointe d'affection et une infinie gratitude.

\- Hé Neji.

\- Oui ?

\- Maintenant que tu es jônin, profites-en pour envoyer au diable toutes ces foutues traditions.

\- Kirito-san...

\- Sais-tu depuis combien de générations les Hyûga pratiquent le Jyûken ? Depuis combien de temps ses techniques n'ont pas bougé d'un iota ? Cite-moi un seul clan qui a choisi de s'accrocher à un taijutsu séculaire sans jamais chercher à l'améliorer !

\- Le Poing Souple a toujours prouvé son efficacité.

\- Jusqu'au jour où le clan tombera dans la décrépitude et sera terrassé par sa propre arrogance. Tu ne mérites pas ce sort-là, cousin.

Le plus âgé sortit quelques feuilles de papier de sa poche et les tendit à Neji.

\- Il existe des tas de façons de faire du Jyûken une arme plus redoutable encore. Quand tu te sentiras prêt et que tu sauras quel est ton affinité naturelle, viens me voir.

Kirito releva le menton d'un mouvement hautain. De son allure qui disait au monde d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, il poursuivit son chemin.

Son cadet le suivit du regard d'un air peiné. Après la mort d'Hizashi, Kirito avait toujours été là pour lui, une présence rassurante et protectrice dans les sombres couloirs de la Bunke. Dans le plus grand secret, il l'avait guidé dans son entraînement, lui expliquant les techniques du Jyûken réservées à la Sôke ainsi que la pratique du Kaiten. Ses encouragements lui avaient permis de se défaire un peu plus des liens qui l'enchaînaient à sa condition de faire-valoir au service de ses maîtres. Dans le même temps, Kirito sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans l'amertume et la rancœur.

Neji devinait que le sceau maudit qu'il portait sur le front consumait Kirito comme au premier jour de son apposition.

oOoOo

\- Shikamaru ! Sale traître !

L'intéressé poussa un grognement blasé. Depuis quelque temps, d'aucuns avaient contracté la fâcheuse manie de l'interpeller au beau milieu de la rue, que ce fût pour lui demander de rendre des comptes, l'insulter ou le menacer d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Il se retourna sans enthousiasme et haussa un sourcil en apercevant Naruto foncer vers lui. Sa course effrénée soulevait un nuage de poussière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, Neji et toi ! Il suffit que j'aie le dos tourné pour que vous me fassiez ce coup-là ? C'est super vache !

Bon, d'accord. À peine rentré à Konoha, Naruto apprenait que deux de ses plus proches amis, mâles qui plus est, venaient de se fiancer. Shikamaru reconnut que ce genre de nouvelle était susceptible de provoquer un sérieux état de choc. Quoique... l'émotion dont le jeune Uzumaki était la proie semblait plus proche de la colère que du désarroi. Était-il possible qu'il eût des sentiments pour Neji ?

Le poing de Naruto l'attrapa par l'encolure de sa veste et l'attira à lui. Les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent nez à nez et Shikamaru perdit de son assurance.

\- Eh là Naruto, doucement...

\- Comment avez-vous pu me poignarder dans le dos d'une manière aussi lâche !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait voulu, tu sais...

\- Vous auriez pu penser un peu à moi !

Shikamaru peinait à faire le rapprochement entre la réaction de Naruto et ses fiançailles, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter et se tint coi. Le blond se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on me laisse sur le carreau ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement blessé.

\- Je... je suis désolé, articula Shikamaru, à moitié étranglé. Si... si j'avais su... ce que tu éprouves... pour Neji...

Naruto cessa aussitôt de le malmener et cligna des yeux.

\- Hein ? Éprouver quoi ?

Derrière eux, Sakura accourait en faisant de grands signes à l'adresse du jeune Nara, mais celui-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle tentait de lui signifier. Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque Naruto desserra enfin sa prise.

\- Si tu es amoureux de lui, reprit-il, je comprends que notre engagement ressemble à une trahison.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul si prononcé qu'il failli tomber à la renverse.

\- Bon sang ! De quoi tu parles, Nara ?

\- Hum... et toi ? répliqua-t-il, devinant qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Mais de vos promotions au grade de jônin, bien sûr !

\- Shikamaru ! intervint Sakura. Il ne sait pas encore !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Naruto d'une voix tendue, les paupières étrécies.

\- Oh, trois fois rien, soupira Shikamaru d'un ton résigné. Neji et moi sommes fiancés.

Naruto ne daigna reprendre ses esprits qu'avec la promesse d'un bon dîner à l'Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Shikamaru et Sakura se placèrent de chaque côté d'Uzumaki et, un bras passé en travers de leurs épaules, soutinrent leur camarade paralysé par la stupeur jusqu'au petit restaurant. Sur le trajet, ils croisèrent Neji, qui profitait d'un repos bien mérité après le sauvetage réussi du Kazekage. Le jônin se pencha vers un Naruto plus mort que vif.

\- Bravo pour ton tact, Nara, dit-il d'un ton acide.

\- Il s'en remettra, se défendit l'autre. Tiens, regarde.

Il promena un bol de ramen fumant sous le nez de Naruto, qui renifla la délicieuse odeur et papillota des yeux.

\- Ramen-chan ! s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant du bol. Toi au moins tu ne me trahiras jamais !

Il plongea ses baguettes dans son mets favori, touilla joyeusement les nouilles dans le bouillon et en prit une bouchée qu'il savoura avec une délectation exagérée. Le chef Teuchi approuva cette démonstration de gourmandise et servit le reste de ses clients. Après s'être calé l'estomac avec un premier bol et en avoir commandé un second, Naruto avoua sa surprise et son indignation à l'annonce des fameuses fiançailles. Ses camarades le mirent au courant de l'affaire, et Shikamaru fit part des hypothèses qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Neji demeura silencieux, laissant aux autres ninjas le soin de démêler les fils de cette histoire relativement tordue.

\- Rhaaa, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ce village ? soupira Naruto, exaspéré.

\- Bah tu sais, il n'y a pas plus pipeau que ces fiançailles, nota Shikamaru. Il sera aisé de les rompre une fois que le clan Hyûga sera revenu à un comportement plus raisonnable.

Sa remarque lui valut une taloche de la part du représentant dudit clan.

\- N'insulte pas ma famille, Nara.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être !

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mumura Sakura, pensive.

Naruto croisa les bras et se mit à grommeler.

\- En tant que futur Hokage, réfléchit-il à voix haute, il est de mon devoir de vous aider...

\- Naruto, je te rappelle que tu n'es même pas chûnin.

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! En tant que futur Hokage donc, je crois qu'une petite visite au clan Hyûga s'impose. Je suis sûr qu'en bottant quelques derrières, tout finira par s'arranger et la situation rentrera dans l'ordre.

Neji eut un sourire en coin.

\- Il te faudra user plus d'une paire de sandales pour botter leurs augustes derrières.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai un bon coup de pied ! dit le blond en prenant une pose façon Maito Gai.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, et Shikamaru se renfrogna en constatant l'expression adoucie de son colocataire.

\- Je te fais confiance pour cela, Naruto, dit le jônin d'une voix presque... affectueuse, songea Shikamaru, piqué au vif.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire satisfait.

\- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! déclara-t-il en se frappant la poitrine. Je t'ai promis de débarrasser ton clan de ses injustices flagrantes, et je le ferai !

\- Je n'en doute pas, l'assura Neji d'un ton où se mêlaient à présent l'amusement et la vénération.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas et se séparèrent. Malgré la nuit qui se faisait plus profonde, Naruto semblait bénéficier d'un regain d'énergie et son amie avait bien du mal à le calmer. Shikamaru les entendit se disputer bien après qu'ils eurent disparu au coin d'une rue. Lui-même s'enferma dans un silence maussade que Neji finit par remarquer.

\- Shikamaru, tu boudes ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune Nara ne daigna pas répondre, vexé d'être si facilement percé à jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? insista Neji.

\- Rien.

\- Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne. Et j'ai l'impression que chaque fois que tu te mets dans des états pareils, c'est toujours de ma faute.

\- Mais non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

\- Je n'imagine rien, j'analyse. C'est à cause de Naruto, alors ?

Shikamaru poussa un grondement de bête sauvage.

\- Oh, j'ai visé juste.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta et fixa son camarade d'un regard brûlant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si familier avec lui ?

Neji marqua une pause. Puis il comprit ce qui tracassait tant son cadet et réprima ce qui ressemblait fort à un éclat de rire.

\- Tu es jaloux ! fit-il d'une voix teintée d'incrédulité.

\- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir.

\- Mais non... bon, peut-être un peu. Quelque part, c'est presque flatteur.

\- Parce que cela gonfle ton petit ego ?

\- Nara, ne me donne pas une bonne raison de te frapper.

\- Toi, tu apprécies les plaisanteries seulement si elles ne te prennent pas pour cible.

\- Arrête de sous-entendre que je suis difficile à vivre, protesta Neji en faisant la moue.

\- Hmm. J'admets que tu t'es grandement amélioré depuis quelque temps.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Shikamaru laissa le jeune homme le dépasser. Sa démarche était légère, et il aurait juré l'entendre fredonner. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aborder la question de l'ANBU et sa visite nocturne, mais l'allure de Neji reflétait une insouciance si peu ordinaire qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de gâcher ce bref moment de tranquillité.

oOoOo

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Hatsue puisait dans toutes ses réserves de courage pour empêcher son menton de trembler. Elle pressentait qu'un événement très grave était en train de se préparer. En tant que membre de la Sôke, et surtout en présence de la très vénérable Hiyori-sama, sa grand-mère, il ne fallait pas montrer sa peur ni sa lâcheté.

Son père avait posé une main sur son épaule, et sa chaleur rassurante se communiquait doucement à son propre corps. Derrière elle se tenait la silhouette altière de sa mère et, plus loin, l'oncle Hiashi-san qui n'était pas vraiment son oncle mais un parent au deuxième ou troisième degré, Hatsue n'était pas du tout sûre de savoir ce que cela signifiait. La généalogie des Hyûga était si compliquée que l'on courait toujours le risque d'épouser son propre cousin sans s'en rendre compte. Protéger la pureté du Byakugan était à ce prix.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait dans la salle des cérémonies, au milieu de tous ces adultes aux mines sombres. Elle ne put réprimer un petit soupir impatient, et s'attira aussitôt plusieurs regards sévères.

Enfin, du bruit se fit entendre derrière les panneaux de papier. Des pas martelant le bois sombre du plancher, bientôt suivis par des cris aigus qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal terrifié. Les portes s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer un groupe d'hommes entourant un petit enfant.

Hatsue écarquilla ses yeux pâles. Le garçon, à peine plus jeune qu'elle, se débattait dans les bras de l'oncle Hizashi, luttant pour échapper à son étreinte. L'homme murmurait des paroles d'apaisement qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre mais, loin de calmer l'enfant, elles ne firent qu'augmenter sa fureur. Hatsue reconnut en lui Kirito, membre de la maison secondaire. Elle se souvint que les parents de ce dernier n'étaient plus de ce monde ; la rumeur voulait qu'ils aient disparu lors d'une mission mais certaines personnes, dont son père, émettaient des doutes quant à la véracité de cette explication.

L'humeur égale d'Hizashi dut être mise à rude épreuve, car il finit par plaquer le garçonnet au sol et lui intima de se tenir tranquille. Sa voix glaciale transperça Hatsue, et elle lança un regard plein de sympathie à l'enfant maintenu à terre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Kirito continua de donner du fil à retordre à son aîné, et finalement un jeune homme de la Bunke s'avança pour lui prêter main forte. L'épouse d'Hizashi aurait dû se trouver là elle aussi, songea Hatsue, mais elle s'était retirée de la vie publique depuis plusieurs mois déjà pour pouponner son premier né, un beau bébé aux joues rebondies qu'Hatsue avait un jour entr'aperçu et qui portait le nom de Neji.

Hiyori-sama, pareille à une statue de marbre, déplia ses vieilles jambes et se redressa lentement. Tous firent silence à mesure qu'elle fendait la foule et s'approchait du groupe des ninjas de la Bunke. Même Kirito cessa de remuer tandis que la matriarche progressait dans sa direction.

Elle prononça un bref discours, puis se pencha et prit le visage de l'enfant entre ses doigts déformés par l'arthrose et les longues années de pratique du Jyûken.

Hatsue frémit. Son père resserra sa prise sur sa frêle épaule lorsqu'Hiyori-sama requit leur présence auprès d'elle. D'un geste qui ne souffrait aucune opposition, il la poussa vers la vieille femme. Hatsue commença par résister.

\- Allons, ma fille, dit-il d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

Le regard de Kirito était posé sur elle, insondable, immense, attentif. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher et se laissa faire lorsque son père saisit son poignet et tendit sa petite main vers Hiyori-sama, paume ouverte.

Elle poussa un cri lorsque la lame du couteau entailla la chair fragile. La matriarche préleva le sang sur le bout de son index, puis l'appliqua sur le front de Kirito. Le symbole de l'oiseau en cage prit forme sur la peau de porcelaine.

Haletante, Hatsue regarda sa grand-mère activer le sceau maudit des Hyûga.

Plus tard, alors que son père lui enseignait le jutsu secret qui permettait de libérer le sceau et de tuer son porteur, les oreilles d'Hatsue étaient toujours emplies des hurlements de Kirito.

oOoOo

Le chemin de Nara Shikaku rencontra la route d'Hyûga Hiashi, par une belle matinée d'été.

Au même moment, leurs enfants respectifs se débattaient l'un dans les affres de la paperasserie administrative, l'autre dans le trouble que suscitait certain ninja porteur du Kyûbi. Le neveu d'Hiashi partageait avec sa plus jeune fille un entraînement qui tenait à la fois du parcours du combattant et de la chasse au trésor. Inuzuka Kiba se demandait comment dévoiler son béguin sans avoir l'air d'une genin énamourée, tandis que Shino pariait sur le fait qu'il se dégonflerait le moment venu. Avec maladresse, Rock Lee complimentait Tenten sur sa coiffure, et la jeune fille invoquait toute une série d'armes bien affûtées pour punir le malotru qui osait se moquer de ses macarons. Ino écoutait d'un air morose son ami Chôji vanter les délices du nouveau menu concocté par le restaurant barbecue, et songeait qu'il serait bien difficile de mesurer ses charmes face au croustillant irrésistible d'un morceau de bœuf grillé. Naruto et Sakura apprenaient à s'accommoder des deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe 7 : le capitaine Yamato et son humour pince-sans-rire, ainsi que le mystérieux Sai dont l'absence totale de subtilité, selon Naruto, s'apparentait à la bêtise la plus crasse.

\- Nara-san, salua le jônin.

\- Bien le bonjour, Hyûga-san.

\- Hum, belle journée.

\- En effet, répondit Shikaku, et il se racla la gorge pour dissimuler un début de sourire moqueur.

La situation était certes embarrassante, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils restent plantés au beau milieu de la rue comme deux vieux imbéciles. L'heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder, et il proposa à l'autre homme de réserver une table dans le petit restaurant où l'équipe de son fils avait pris ses habitudes.

Shikaku rit sous cape. Assurément, l'aristocratique Hiashi avait perdu l'habitude de se fourvoyer dans de modestes gargotes depuis qu'il s'était retiré du service actif. Son palais délicat ne devait souffrir que les mets préparés par ses cuisiniers personnels ou les menus raffinés que l'on servait dans les restaurants des quartiers chics.

Le chef du clan Nara se remémora l'époque où ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes chûnin mal dégrossis. En ce temps-là, Chôza ne jurait que par les boulettes de bœuf du père Hashimoto. Inoichi collectionnait les râteaux suite à l'utilisation de techniques de drague profondément douteuses. C'était un temps où la féroce Inuzuka Tsume et son non moins féroce Kuromaru étaient considérés comme les oinin les plus prometteurs. Aburame Shibi trouvait follement amusant de glisser de pleines poignées de puces dans les pantalons de ses professeurs, et Uchiha Fugaku clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il débarrasserait le Pays du Feu de tous les voleurs et bandits de grand chemin qui l'infestaient.

C'était un temps béni et innocent qui malheureusement n'avait pas duré, et Shikaku n'était pas homme à se laisser bercer par des souvenirs lointains et nostalgiques.

\- Bien, dit-il en posant sur le grill quelques tranches de viande crue. Quelles nouvelles du clan Hyûga ?

Hiashi haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelles nouvelles du clan Nara ? répliqua-t-il, peu enclin à médire sur le dos de sa propre famille.

\- Ni bonnes ni mauvaises. Plusieurs biches ont mis bas la semaine dernière, ce qui occupe grandement les journées de ma femme. Shikamaru ne se débrouille pas trop mal dans ses nouvelles affectations, d'après Tsunade-sama.

\- C'est un garçon très méritant, acquiesça Hiashi.

\- N'est-ce pas... Bon, et si nous arrêtions de tourner autour du pot ? Les choses commencent-elles à bouger de votre côté ?

\- J'ai pu garder secrètes mes investigations jusqu'ici, et j'aimerais que cela continue. Tant que je n'obtiendrai pas de certitude...

Shikaku se pencha vers son vis-à-vis.

\- Hiashi-san, n'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui avez requis notre aide. J'ai accepté de ne rien dire à mon fils, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions à son sujet. Il aura découvert le fin mot de l'histoire avant même que vous n'ayez un début de réponse.

Hiashi rendit les armes dans un soupir. Lutter contre le chef du clan Nara, même avec des mots, était une cause perdue d'avance.

\- Je crains que la tragédie du clan Uchiha ne se répète avec le clan Hyûga. Je ne parle pas seulement du massacre, se hâta-t-il de rectifier, mais surtout des dissensions et des guerres intestines. Ma famille est au bord du déclin, je le crains.

\- N'allez-vous pas trop vite en besogne ? Le nom des Hyûga est encore très respecté, même au-delà des frontières du Pays du Feu.

\- Ce n'est que l'arbre qui cache la forêt. Ces fiançailles... étaient un moyen de faire prendre conscience aux Anciens qu'il faut absolument changer nos traditions.

\- Un peu radical, comme moyen, nota Shikaku avec ironie.

\- C'était ce que j'espérais, avoua Hiashi. Choquer les esprits, et surtout extirper mon neveu de la Bunke. Je suis navré que Shikamaru ait dû pâtir de mes mauvais calculs.

\- Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Mon fils joue peut-être les paresseux, mais il fera tout pour aider un camarade dans le besoin.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dites-lui...

\- Oui ?

\- Dites-lui de se méfier des Hyûga de la Bunke. En particulier de ceux qui tenteraient de rallier Neji à leurs complots.

\- Avez-vous des noms ?

Hiashi détourna la tête, refusant d'en révéler davantage. Shikaku comprit que l'homme était déchiré entre son désir de protéger son neveu, et la loyauté indéfectible que le clan exigeait de ses membres.

oOoOo

Hatsue inspira doucement, le dos collé contre l'écorce d'un vieux chêne de la forêt bordant Konoha. Elle avala sans bruit de petites bouffées d'air, une main plaquée contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. L'ennemi l'avait embusquée alors qu'elle rentrait d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante. Le goût du sang et de la peur persistait sur sa langue.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, elle quitta son abri de fortune et activa le Byakugan.

Là. À trois cents mètres devant elle et approchant à la vitesse d'un ouragan fou. Plus qu'une forme humaine, c'était la circulation du chakra qui apparaissait sous ses yeux, vivante et dangereuse comme une flamme vive.

Le ninja fut sur elle en un éclair, fendant l'air de sa silhouette longiligne. Hatsue bondit en arrière et lança des shuriken pour se donner le temps de se mettre hors de portée de la première attaque. Il anticipa le mouvement et évita les armes d'une torsion du buste.

Les pieds d'Hatsue atterrirent sur une branche, qu'elle quitta aussitôt pour s'élancer plus haut.

Kirito la suivit et engagea un combat rapproché.

Ils pratiquaient tous les deux le Jyûken avec une rare intensité. Contre des adversaires ordinaires, leurs attaques faisaient mouche à chaque coup porté. Hatsue faisait de son mieux pour éviter les soixante-quatre Poings, et répliquait avec la Paume du Hakke.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu l'emporter sur l'autre ninja, si seulement sa sandale n'avait pas dérapé sur une écorce traîtreusement glissante.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Kirito bloqua plusieurs de ses tenketsu et précipita sa chute au milieu des fourrés.

Couverte de blessures, le corps paralysé, Hatsue se résigna au sort qui l'attendait. Elle se demanda si Kirito choisirait pour elle une fin rapide et magnanime, ou bien s'il tirerait plaisir de ses ultimes souffrances.

L'adolescent atterrit sans bruit et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui fallut déployer des trésors de courage pour ne pas ramper comme un vulgaire animal. Elle ne hurlerait pas, elle ne supplirait pas. Non, elle resterait une Hyûga jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Forte et orgueilleuse, crachant au visage de la mort qui avançait vers elle, inéluctable.

\- Tu comptes suivre les traces d'Uchiha Itachi ? railla-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

Kirito se pencha au-dessus d'elle, ombre menaçante parmi les feuillages d'un vert tendre.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, dit-il entre ses dents. Notre clan ne mérite pas la place qu'il occupe sur cette terre.

\- Et tu as l'intention de commencer par moi... Je comprends, soupira-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Il leva les mains et dénoua son bandeau frontal. Le sceau apparut sous les fines mèches de sa frange.

\- C'est ton sang que je porte sur mon front, dit-il. Tu as le droit de décider de mon sort, ici même si ça te chante. Alors ?

Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Hatsue le fixa de son regard opalescent. Kirito semblait tout à fait sérieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer, il lui offrait le choix d'activer le sceau et de sauver sa misérable existence.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu es sûre ? Moi, je n'aurai pas ta compassion.

Les paupières de la jeune fille se fermèrent. À cet instant même, elle se rendit compte qu'elle accepterait tout de Kirito. La vie, la mort... tout cela n'avait plus d'importance du moment qu'il était près d'elle.

Le garçon poussa un gémissement désabusé et se laissa choir à ses côtés.

\- Tu compliques tout, Hatsue !

\- Pourquoi...

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'avais le cran de tous vous tuer. Mais je ne suis pas Itachi.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois toi.

Kirito ouvrit la bouche, mais sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres. Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, une nuée d'oiseaux blancs traversa le ciel sans nuage.

\- Je devrais te détester plus que toute autre personne, finit-il par dire.

\- Tu le peux en effet. Je suis celle de la Sôke qui est liée à ton sceau.

\- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas hésiter. Active-le.

\- Alors il me faudrait mourir ensuite.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, presque indigné.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures non plus. Jamais je ne libérerai le sceau.

Le visage de Kirito fut soudain à quelques millimètres du sien. De sa joue il effleura celle d'Hatsue.

\- Crois-tu que l'on puisse briser l'oiseau en cage ? Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de fuir loin du clan, loin de Konoha ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un sourire confiant étira les lèvres d'Hatsue.

\- Oui, je le crois.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Un baiser vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras

Neji ouvrit les yeux, peu sûr de s'être véritablement endormi. Il s'était sans doute assoupi, terrassé par l'immense fatigue qui suivait les missions dangereuses, mais l'esprit encore échauffé par les journées qu'il venait de vivre. Il relâcha la tension de ses membres fourbus, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la moiteur des draps.

À côté de lui, Shikamaru était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Bras et jambes écartés, la bouche entrouverte, un léger ronflement faisait vibrer sa poitrine. Ses cheveux détachés lui donnaient l'air d'un épouvantail. Il se mit à marmonner et se retourna. Sa main s'écrasa sur le visage du garçon qui partageait son lit.

Avec un soupir, Neji repoussa le dormeur indélicat et se redressa. Il eut envie de boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche et finit par se lever.

La lumière intérieure du réfrigérateur fit palpiter les ombres du minuscule appartement. Il avait fallu faire le tri parmi tous les meubles et fournitures déposés par les coéquipiers de Shikamaru. Ino et Chôji apparaissaient aux moments les plus incongrus, certainement dans l'espoir de surprendre les deux jônin dans une situation embarrassante. Quels idiots. Shikamaru était bien trop fainéant pour faire le premier pas, et Neji tenait à conserver ce qui lui restait d'amour-propre. Au final, il avait exigé de son colocataire qu'il récupère les clés prêtées à ses amis.

Il se pencha par la fenêtre pour humer l'air tiède de la nuit. Une silhouette se tenait accroupie sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Neji réprima un mouvement de surprise et se força à rester immobile. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit l'uniforme et le masque portés par l'inconnu. Celui-ci semblait attendre... Mais qui ? ou quoi ? Neji eut le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de sa propre personne.

D'un geste souple, il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et se propulsa jusqu'au toit voisin. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sans bruit près de l'ANBU. De derrière le masque surgit une voix étouffée qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite.

\- Belle nuit pour une balade nocturne, pas vrai cousin ?

\- ... Kirito-san ?

Il marqua une hésitation. La règle voulait que l'identité d'un ANBU fût tenue secrète à tout prix, et cela incluait la famille et les amis proches. On pouvait côtoyer un mari ou un frère sa vie durant, et ne jamais soupçonner leur appartenance à ces forces spéciales. Tous les ANBU abandonnaient leur nom et leur visage dès qu'ils revêtaient le masque. Si Kirito dérogeait à la règle cette nuit-là, c'était sûrement un choix réfléchi et non une maladresse de sa part.

Kirito se releva lentement. Du bout du pouce il souleva son masque, et adressa un sourire en coin à l'adolescent avant de le repositionner.

\- Tu rentres de mission ? questionna Neji en indiquant son uniforme.

\- Hmm, marmonna l'autre sans acquiescer ni infirmer.

\- C'est une surprise...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu sois devenu ANBU. Je pensais que ce type de promotion était réservé... à la Sôke. À cause du sceau...

\- Les ANBU ont leur propres règles de promotion et de conduite, répliqua Kirito avec humeur. Les traditions des clans n'entrent pas dans leurs critères. Et la famille n'a certainement pas son mot à dire.

\- Vraiment...

\- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores, cousin. Être ANBU est pour moi un premier pas vers la liberté. Pas comme ces stupides fiançailles, ajouta-t-il plus durement.

Neji se raidit.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de me fiancer. Surtout de cette façon-là.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Depuis quand les membres de la Bunke font-ils des choix ? Quelle aberration. Et avec un homme, en plus. Ils t'ont fait tomber bien bas, cousin.

\- Ça suffit, Kirito-san.

\- Le jeune Nara n'est qu'un prétexte pour t'humilier et t'éliminer du clan.

\- Je respecte beaucoup Shikamaru et je ne te permettrai pas de médire sur son compte.

\- Oh ? Ne me dis pas que tu prends cette mascarade au sérieux, Neji.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

\- Bon, très bien, dit Kirito en semblant se raviser.

Il voulut prendre son cousin par le bras mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Kirito poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te chercher querelle ou insulter Nara. Je voulais juste que tu saches...

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire, coupa Neji en faisant mine de partir.

\- D'accord, je m'excuse, dit l'ANBU d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience. Maintenant écoute-moi. C'est important.

Son ton sérieux ramena le jônin à de meilleures dispositions.

\- Tu as toute mon attention, fit Neji.

Kirito pointa un doigt vers le front du jeune homme.

\- Je crois savoir comment se débarrasser de l'oiseau en cage.

La brise nocturne écarta les longues mèches qui dissimulaient le visage de Neji, et révéla son expression étonnée qui peu à peu prenait les accents de l'espoir.

oOoOo

Les célébrations de l'O-Bon débutèrent un matin de la mi-juillet, calme et serein malgré les rumeurs de guerre qui frappaient aux portes du Pays du Feu.

Les familles prirent le temps de se réunir, de raviver leurs liens parfois désunis par la distance et les occupations prenantes. Les maisons résonnaient des cris des enfants et des souvenirs des vieillards. On se remémorait les temps anciens et on rappelait le souvenir des disparus. Des lanternes fleurissaient dans les jardins, le long des rues et sur les berges de la rivière. Les tombes étaient nettoyées et remises en état. On déposait des fleurs et des offrandes. On faisait brûler des bâtons d'encens. On priait pour le repos des morts.

Les plus jeunes attendaient cette période de l'année avec une excitation difficilement contenue. Plus que l'atmosphère solennelle et recueillie des réunions familiales, les festivités qui ne manquaient pas de suivre enflammaient leurs cœurs et leurs esprits.

Durant la semaine précédente, les ouvriers s'étaient activés pour monter les stands de bois et accrocher les décorations colorées qui animeraient le village. Les musiciens dressaient leurs impressionnants taïko et les danseurs s'exerçaient en des rondes interminables. L'ambiance promettait d'être fébrile.

L'attitude de Shikamaru contrastait avec cette joyeuse agitation. Assis dans un coin sombre de la boutique, un genou replié et le menton dans une main, il n'eut pas la force de réprimer un bâillement sonore. Cela lui valut une remarque réprobatrice de son colocataire, qui se changeait dans le vestiaire voisin.

Enfin, après bien des essayages et des atermoiements, le panneau de toile se souleva et Neji apparut, vêtu de son nouveau kimono. L'adolescent examina son apparence dans le grand miroir en pied.

Shikamaru se redressa, et manifesta un intérêt soudain pour la coupe du vêtement et les détails de l'étoffe. Le tissu était d'un vert lumineux qui rappelait les feuillages d'été ; la ceinture, plus sombre, portait une cordelette d'or au côté droit. Au bas de l'un des pans s'envolait une grue blanche à tête noire.

Les fêtes et cérémonies qui rythmaient l'année étaient l'occasion pour le clan Hyûga d'abandonner les couleurs ternes de leurs habits quotidiens, et de revêtir les riches soies multicolores du tailleur le plus renommé de Konoha.

Le jeune Nara songea que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Neji porter autre chose que du blanc. Toute capacité analytique déserta son cerveau lorsque Neji souleva la masse lustrée de sa chevelure, dévoilant au regard du jônin une nuque blanche et gracieuse. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour apprécier la façon dont l'étoffe tombait.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il, sans quitter des yeux l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit.

\- Le prix est excessif, mais tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs un tissu et une coupe de cette qualité. Hé, Nara.

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Tu devrais choisir un kimono parmi les prêt-à-porter.

\- Neji, tu crois vraiment que j'ai les moyens de me payer ce genre de folie ?

Un petit homme s'approcha en se raclant la gorge.

\- Nara-san, si je puis me permettre, fit-il en s'inclinant. Madame votre mère semblait être au courant de votre visite et a déjà passé une commande à votre intention.

Le visage de Shikamaru se peignit d'une grimace horrifiée, tandis que celui de Neji se fendait d'un sourire amusé.

\- Tu vois ? Tout finit par s'arranger. Allez, vas te changer !

À contrecœur, Shikamaru se glissa dans l'étroite cabine et revêtit un kimono bleu sombre. Il en ressortit bien vite et se posta devant le miroir. Neji se pencha vers lui, l'œil critique. Avec des gestes brusques il rectifia les plis du tissu et resserra la ceinture. Puis, côte à côte, les deux garçons observèrent leur reflet.

\- On a l'air de deux clowns sur le point de donner une représentation, soupira Shikamaru.

\- Eh bien, au moins nous faisons la paire, déclara son ami.

Ils payèrent leur dû, et sortirent vêtus de leurs nouveaux atours. Les rues se remplissaient de monde à mesure que la journée avançait. Une foule bruyante et chatoyante se pressait autour des stands des forains et des aires de jeux.

Des étals proposaient des plats à emporter, et les deux ninjas ne furent pas étonnés d'y trouver Chôji et Ino, chacun paré de son plus beau yukata. Ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent de bonnes célébrations. Shikamaru se demanda si son meilleur ami avait sauté le pas et avoué ses sentiments à la jeune fille. Au début et malgré les encouragements de son ami, Chôji avait préféré garder son affection secrète. Ino n'avait que le nom d'Uchiha à la bouche, moitié par béguin et moitié par rivalité avec Sakura. La trahison de Sasuke avait nettement refroidi la blonde, qui semblait à présent nourrir une sourde animosité contre le nukenin. Shikamaru doutait qu'elle lui pardonne un jour de les avoir tant fait souffrir.

Plus loin, vers le petit temple du village, les joueurs de taïko commencèrent à faire résonner leurs instruments. Ils faisaient en majorité partie de troupes itinérantes qui circulaient à travers les Cinq Pays et se produisaient dans les divers festivals et cérémonies. Quelques habitants s'essayaient parfois à cet art difficile, par jeu ou par défi. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Maito Gai et son disciple favori pour mesurer leurs talents dans une compétition aussi bruyante qu'acharnée.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas rester à proximité de ces deux énergumènes si vous tenez à conserver votre audition, leur cria Tenten en gardant ses mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Neji grimaça et fit aussitôt demi-tour, avec l'air de celui qui réfute toute appartenance à certaine équipe Gai, qui n'a jamais croisé le chemin de l'exubérant jônin et de son élève, et qui croit fermement que les combinaisons vert sapin sont totalement passées de mode depuis au moins deux décennies.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les berges de la rivière, Shikamaru s'enquit auprès de son camarade des relations pour le moins orageuses entre Tenten et Temari. Apparemment, les choses ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées entre elles au Pays du Vent, du moins tant que le Kazekage n'avait pas été ramené sain et sauf à Suna. Une fois la mission remplie, la kunoichi avait une fois de plus exigé un duel en bonne et due forme, ce que Temari avait accepté. Cette dernière avait cru pouvoir l'emporter facilement en basant le combat sur les règles de Suna, à savoir une lutte à mains nues, sans utiliser d'autres armes que leur force et leur agilité physiques.

\- Sauf que Temari-san avait oublié que notre équipe est constituée de spécialistes du taijutsu, et Tenten ne déroge certainement pas à la règle, dit Neji lorsqu'il relata l'issue du combat.

Tenten affectionnait peut-être le maniement des armes lors des missions, mais cela ne diminuait en rien ses capacités en combat rapproché. La sœur du Kazekage avait fait cette méprise et s'était retrouvée au tapis avant d'avoir pu épeler le mot "jinchûriki". Au terme de leur duel, une certaine estime s'était établie entre les deux jeunes filles. Profondément ému, Lee avait salué leur amitié naissante d'un discours plein de fougue.

Des familles, des couples et des groupes d'amis se rassemblaient sur les rives. Shikamaru et Neji se dirigèrent vers l'un des rares emplacements demeurés libres, juste au bord de l'eau. Un peu plus loin, accoudée au pont de bois qui enjambait la rivière, se tenait Hyûga Hinata. Tandis que Neji se contentait d'un bref hochement de tête, Shikamaru agita le bras pour la saluer. Malgré le soleil qui se couchait et la lumière du jour qui diminuait, il était facile de voir le visage de l'adolescente rougir d'embarras, elle qui était si peu habituée à être le centre d'attention. Ou du moins ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte en temps normal.

À quelques mètres d'elle, un Shino exaspéré poussait Kiba en direction de leur coéquipière. Même Akamaru avait attrapé entre ses mâchoires puissantes un pan du yukata que portait son maitre, et tirait en veillant toutefois à ne pas déchirer le tissu. Il était vraiment temps que Kiba se décide, songea Shikamaru. Hinata se noyait peu à peu dans son amour à sens unique, tant il était évident que Naruto ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Le jeune ninja jurait sur tous les Hokage passés et à venir (dont lui-même) qu'il n'épouserait aucune autre que Haruno Sakura, serment qui n'était pas forcément en contradiction avec son obsession pour le troisième membre de leur équipe. Parfois, le jeune Nara se demandait avec lassitude si toute cette histoire n'allait pas se terminer en ménage à trois. Et cela sans compter la présence du nouveau venu, Sai, qui semblait se faire un devoir de jeter de l'huile sur le feu chaque fois que l'occasion lui était présentée. Pour l'instant, l'équipe 7 était absente du village, partie en mission au Temple du Feu ; l'opportunité rêvée pour Kiba de passer à l'action. Shikamaru espérait pour lui (et pour la stabilité mentale de Shino, qui devait sans doute supporter ses tergiversations) qu'il ne ruinerait pas ses chances avec ses manières "brut de décoffrage".

Neji prit une bougie, qu'il déposa sur une coupelle de bambou avant de l'allumer. Il se pencha au bord de la rivière et déposa son offrande à la surface de l'eau. La flamme dansa sur les flots et rejoignit les centaines de bougies qui incendiaient la rivière et dessinaient un serpent de feu à travers Konoha. Le jeune homme joignit les mains et pria pour le retour des défunts dans l'au-delà.

\- Pour mon père, murmura-t-il dans une contemplation rêveuse, si bas que Shikamaru devina plus qu'il n'entendit ses paroles.

Le crépuscule tombait. Ils restèrent un long moment à regarder le spectacle des flammes voguant sur l'eau, auquel répondaient les lumières des lanternes qui éclairaient les berges. Le grondement des tambours se faisait hypnotique, les danseurs avaient investi les diverses places et s'adonnaient au Bon-Odori, la danse traditionnelle. Shikamaru se tourna vers son ami.

\- Que dirais-tu de jouer cette farce jusqu'au bout et de venir dîner dans ta belle-famille ? proposa-t-il. À moins que tu n'aies prévu de te rendre chez ton oncle ?

\- Vu la disgrâce dans laquelle je suis tombé, je doute que mon oncle soit prêt à m'accueillir à sa table. Aussi j'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir.

oOoOo

Nara Shikaku haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsque son fils rentra au bercail, accompagné non pas de ses inséparables coéquipiers, mais d'un fiancé élégamment vêtu et vaguement embarrassé.

\- Pardonnez-nous cette intrusion, Nara-san, s'excusa Neji en s'inclinant.

Cette fois, Shikaku laissa échapper un rire franc.

\- Balivernes, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer. Les amis de mon fils sont toujours les bienvenus.

Shikamaru avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur pour avertir sa mère de leur arrivée. Il trouva Yoshino dans la cuisine, penchée sur ses fourneaux. Elle se mit à le gronder dès qu'elle apprit la présence de Neji sous son toit.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que vous aviez l'intention de passer ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant une cuillère en bois sous son nez. J'aurais préparé un dîner plus raffiné... Pour quel genre de rustres ton ami va-t-il nous prendre, maintenant ?

\- M'man, je ne crois pas que Neji t'en tienne rigueur... commença Shikamaru avant de se faire tirer l'oreille.

\- Dire que j'ai renvoyé toute la famille pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver entre eux et prendre un peu de repos ! reprit Yoshino. La mise bas des biches nous a donné un tel travail, tu n'imagines pas ! Je pensais que nous ne serions que tous les deux, ton père et moi. Je n'ai pas fait assez de riz... et j'ai seulement des nouilles soba froides.

\- C'est très bien, m'man, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura son fils.

Le dîner fut servi dans la pièce réservée aux grandes occasions. Les mets étaient simples, au grand désespoir de Yoshino, mais Neji apprécia d'autant plus cette soirée à l'atmosphère tranquille et chaleureuse. Malgré les discussions parfois vives entre Shikamaru et sa mère, et les interventions sarcastiques de Shikaku, les liens qui les unissaient - filiaux et conjugaux - étaient presque palpables. Neji songea que sa présence aurait dû être déplacée dans cette ambiance si familiale. Pourtant Yoshino le servait avec la même générosité qu'elle remplissait les bols de son mari et de son fils. Shikaku requérait son avis tant sur les affaires importantes que les détails les plus insignifiants. Shikamaru se conduisait avec une familiarité qui faisait danser des papillons dans son estomac, se penchant vers lui pour se moquer tout bas des manies de ses parents, touchant son bras ou son genou pour attirer son attention, prenant du bout de ses baguettes des aliments qu'il déposait dans le bol de Neji... Ce n'étaient sans doute que des gestes anodins, inconscients, et le jeune Hyûga fut surpris des sentiments qu'ils éveillaient en lui.

Après le repas, les deux époux se retirèrent pour aller prier devant l'autel familial. Shikamaru en profita pour suggérer à son hôte une partie de shôgi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prudent pour moi d'accepter, dit Neji en se souvenant des talents de son camarade.

\- Allons donc, Hiashi-san m'a assuré que tu es plutôt doué.

\- Sans vouloir offenser mon oncle, il n'est pas le plus fin des stratèges. Même Hanabi parvient à le mettre en difficulté lorsqu'elle est d'humeur à disputer une partie.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'accorde trois coups d'avance.

Neji réfléchit un instant, et mesura ses chances contre le garçon qui traînait derrière lui une réputation de génie exceptionnel.

\- Cinq coups d'avance, et tu joues avec un handicap de quatre pièces.

\- Hmm... très bien. Disons que si je gagne, j'ai le droit de te demander quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas me refuser.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? fit Neji, soudain méfiant.

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru lui adressa un sourire rusé.

Les deux jônin s'installèrent dans une petite pièce qui s'ouvrait sur la cour intérieure. Des chandelles éclairaient les murs ornés de peintures délicates, qui représentaient de grands cerfs aux ramures majestueuses, au regard noir et bienveillant.

Shikamaru s'assit en tailleur face à l'échiquier et disposa les pièces avec célérité. Neji sentit ses maigres chances de victoire s'envoler lorsque son adversaire avança ses premiers pions.

oOoOo

\- Ne me demande plus jamais de disputer une partie contre toi ! lâcha Neji d'un ton vexé.

\- Ce n'était pas si désastreux... hasarda Shikamaru tout en rangeant les pions.

\- Même en partant avec plusieurs handicaps, tu as réussi à me battre sans que je puisse rien faire.

\- N'exagère pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Son aîné laissa échapper un gémissement frustré. Dans un bruissement d'étoffe, il s'allongea sur les tatamis. La partie avait été d'une brièveté humiliante, et il avait déployé une réflexion si intense qu'il se sentait épuisé.

\- Le shôgi, c'est terminé, dit-il avec lassitude.

\- Je te croyais plus déterminé que cela, Hyûga Neji.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te moquer de moi, Nara.

\- D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ayant mis l'échiquier de côté, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son camarade et s'assit près de lui. Un silence gêné s'instaura dans la pièce. Au loin bourdonnait le joyeux vacarme de la fête, pas assez fort cependant pour masquer le bruit mêlé de leurs respirations. Shikamaru glissait de brefs regards en direction de son ami toujours étendu. L'encolure du kimono s'ouvrait sur une gorge pâle, et les cheveux bruns de Neji s'éparpillaient sur le sol en de longues vagues soyeuses. Ses paupières étaient à demi closes ; il semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Shikamaru avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ, en cette nuit qui avait influé sur le cours actuel de leur existence et qui paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointaine. D'un mouvement léger, Neji se tourna vers lui.

\- Vas-tu te décider enfin, Shikamaru ?

Ce dernier tressaillit. Neji avait-il deviné les pensées charnelles qui le torturaient depuis le début de la soirée ? Dans un sursaut de courage, Shikamaru se pencha vers le jônin et ferma les yeux. Neji l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Nara ?

\- Hum... t'embrasser ?

La bouche de Neji se tordit en un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-tentateur.

\- Je parlais de ta question, Nara. Tu voulais bien me demander quelque chose si tu gagnais, non ?

\- Ça peut attendre, marmonna Shikamaru en saisissant le poignet du jônin.

Au diable l'ANBU et sa mystérieuse visite nocturne. Au diable les fiançailles, le clan Hyûga, l'Akatsuki, la trahison d'Uchiha...

Il écarta le bras de Neji et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Était-ce la fatigue ou l'acceptation ? Neji ne lui opposa aucune résistance et lui accorda ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Les mains de l'adolescent se nouèrent derrière sa nuque et il l'enlaça. Shikamaru se retrouva presque allongé contre son aîné, et il dut lutter pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et l'écraser de tout son poids. Neji gémit doucement contre ses lèvres. Le jeune Nara se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

\- Je ne croyais pas tu oserais un jour... murmura celui-ci en souriant.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu ta faute ? répliqua Shikamaru. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me cherches.

\- Peut-être un peu, avoua l'autre sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ça va tout compliquer...

Neji fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas oublier de réfléchir un instant ? Profiter du moment présent ?

\- Je ne demande pas mieux, mais...

\- Nara, tu es incorrigible, se moqua le jônin, et il l'attira de nouveau à lui.

Ils allaient prolonger leur baiser lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cour.

\- Shikamaru ?

Les deux garçons se séparèrent précipitamment, surpris d'être interrompus. Le plus jeune reconnut la voix paternelle. Il n'osa songer à ce que son père pouvait penser de lui et de Neji. La lumière des chandelles projetait leurs ombres sur les panneaux de papier qui donnaient sur le jardin, et ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de leurs activités. Il dut attendre de retrouver un minimum de calme et d'assurance avant de répondre à l'appel. Le ton de Shikaku était grave et tendu.

\- Inuzuka Kiba et Aburame Shino sont là. Leur coéquipière a disparu.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Œil pour œil : ne fais pas à ton cousin ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il te fasse

Les deux jônin se précipitèrent à la rencontre de leurs camarades, non sans avoir rectifié les plis de leurs kimonos froissés.

Pressés par l'urgence de la situation, Kiba et Shino avaient refusé de passer le seuil et attendaient dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de la demeure. L'inquiétude incitait le premier à faire les cent pas, suivi par un Akamaru qui tour à tour poussait des grondements menaçants et des gémissements anxieux. La réaction de Shino semblait moins évidente, car son visage était dissimulé sous sa capuche et ses lunettes noires. Les sens en alerte, il guettait le retour des kikaichû qu'il avait envoyés à la recherche d'Hinata.

Kiba agrippa les épaules de Neji dès qu'il l'aperçut.

\- Hinata a disparu ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante. On l'a cherchée partout, on n'arrive pas à la trouver !

\- Calme-toi, dit Neji en desserrant les doigts crispés du jeune ninja. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison sans vous avertir ?

\- Elle ne ferait jamais ça... elle est bien trop polie. Même quand elle est fâchée contre moi, elle me dit toujours au revoir, babilla nerveusement Kiba.

\- Nous sommes allés jusqu'au domaine des Hyûga, ajouta Shino. On nous a signifié qu'Hinata n'était pas encore rentrée. Pas plus que la chûnin qui l'accompagne, Hatsue.

\- Quelque chose a dû leur arriver !

Neji lança un regard discret vers Shikamaru, qui comprit aussitôt que cette disparition n'avait rien de normal.

\- Est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec l'ANBU qui t'a rendu visite, Neji ? demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Uniquement par hasard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'espionnais pas.

Le jônin expira lentement.

\- C'était un membre de la maison secondaire. L'un de mes cousins, Hyûga Kirito. D'après lui, il existerait un moyen de se défaire du sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

\- Et ce moyen serait...?

\- Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Hatsue l'a aidé dans cette tâche.

\- Tu as cru ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Le fûinjutsu de la Sôke a été conçu pour être indéfectible. Je doute qu'ils soient parvenus à le briser.

\- Neji, serait-il possible que ces deux-là fomentent un complot contre la Sôke ?

\- Kirito-san n'a jamais caché son animosité envers la maison principale, réfléchit-il. Peut-être... Peut-être que lui et Hatsue ont enlevé Hinata-sama dans le but de faire tomber le clan.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas... activer le sceau de ce Kirito, puisqu'il fait partie de la Bunke ? suggéra Shino.

Neji secoua la tête.

\- Chaque sceau porté par un membre de la Bunke est lié à un parent de la Sôke.

\- Et qui contrôle le sceau de Kirito ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

\- Hyûga Hatsue.

Cela sentait le coup fourré à plein nez, songea le jeune Nara tandis que Neji et lui retournaient à leur appartement pour se changer. Selon toute probabilité, Kirito et Hatsue avaient pris la fuite en enlevant Hinata. Les amis de celle-ci avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main et s'étaient donné rendez-vous au portail du village. Kiba et Shino se chargeaient d'avertir les équipiers des deux jônin, tout en gardant les préparatifs de leur expédition secrets.

La famille d'Hinata allait certainement s'en mêler dès qu'elle jugerait nécessaire d'intervenir, et aucun des jeunes ninjas n'avait confiance en la Sôke. Il suffisait de voir l'indifférence que la jeune fille affrontait chaque jour sous son propre toit. Kirito ne faisait pas un mystère de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son clan. Avait-il convaincu Hatsue de le suivre dans ses projets de vengeance ? Hinata faisait-elle partie de leur plan ? Et si oui, qu'avaient-ils l'intention de lui faire ?

L'esprit de Shikamaru s'était comme réveillé d'un long somme. Le jeune homme réfléchissait rapidement, calculant toutes les hypothèses et choisissant parmi les plus probables pour établir des prévisions. Dans le pire des cas, la vie d'Hinata était en jeu et la Sôke ne serait que trop contente de se débarrasser d'une héritière qu'elle estimait indigne et pas assez talentueuse. Kirito et Hatsue n'étaient que des pions manipulés par les Anciens, ceux qui ne se montraient jamais et tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre. Il était probable qu'Hiashi nourrissait des soupçons à leur égard, et avait utilisé le prétexte des fiançailles comme grain de sable dans les rouages de leurs machinations.

En fin de compte, conclut-il en son for intérieur, les enfants payaient toujours pour les erreurs de leurs parents.

Kiba, Shino et Akamaru étaient déjà sur le départ, devant les portes immenses de l'enceinte du village. Les insectes du clan Aburame avaient rempli leur rôle et localisé Hinata. La jeune fille et ses ravisseurs avaient déjà quitté Konoha et se dirigeaient vers l'ouest.

Ino, Chôji, Tenten et Lee arrivèrent à leur tour, parés pour la chasse et d'éventuels combats. Tous se tournèrent vers Shikamaru, qu'ils considéraient comme le plus à même de proposer la meilleure stratégie. Le jônin prit son air le plus sérieux et invita ses amis à s'accroupir autour de lui.

\- Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant de l'enlèvement d'Hinata, commença-t-il pour être aussitôt interrompu.

Une voix vibrante d'autorité et de colère s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous complotez tous les huit, ou bien vais-je devoir vous tirer les vers du nez par la force ?

Les adolescents reculèrent d'un bond. Tous arboraient l'expression terrifiée de gamins pris en faute par un professeur revêche.

\- Alors ? fit Tsunade, qui n'était pas connue pour ses trésors de patience.

Kiba se planta devant l'Hokage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de secourir notre coéquipière ! s'exclama-t-il avec défi, ce qui lui valut une gifle de la part de sa supérieure.

\- Vous n'êtes que des petits idiots, tous autant que vous êtes, dit-elle. Quitter le village de votre propre chef, sans ordre de mission, voilà qui va vous assurer plusieurs jours de sanction.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas ébruiter l'affaire sans impliquer le clan Hyûga, et nous n'avons pas confiance en ses membres, expliqua Shikamaru.

\- La Sôke a déjà une longueur d'avance sur vous, coupa l'Hokage. La matriarche a donné des ordres à sa garde personnelle, et contre mon avis, pour que les fuyards soient retrouvés et exécutés.

\- Et Hinata-sama ? demanda Neji, qui pressentait le sort que son clan réservait à sa cousine.

L'expression de Tsunade suffit à faire comprendre aux jeunes gens que la vie d'Hinata n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux de sa propre famille.

\- Sont-ils tous devenus fous ? souffla Ino, horrifiée.

\- Tsunade-sama, si vous connaissez la situation, vous ne pouvez pas exiger de nous qu'on reste là sans rien faire ! dit Lee.

\- Nous assumerons toutes les punitions que vous choisirez de nous donner, intervint Shikamaru. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir.

\- Je pourrais vous enfermer à double tour que vous trouveriez le moyen de vous échapper, soupira-t-elle. Très bien. Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube, ensuite j'enverrai des équipes prêter main forte aux shinobi du clan Hyûga.

Les jeunes ninjas lui adressèrent de vifs remerciements, qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main. Qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer, qu'ils rentrent sains et saufs avec leur camarade, et surtout qu'ils ne comptent pas sur elle pour couvrir leurs actions et mettre à mal ses relations avec l'un des clans les plus influents de Konoha.

Ils se regroupèrent à nouveau autour de Shikamaru et écoutèrent ses consignes avec attention.

\- Nous allons utiliser du mieux possible les talents de chacun, déclara le jônin. L'un de nos adversaires est un ANBU, l'autre une chûnin mais à l'exception du Byakugan et du Jyûken, nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose de leurs capacités.

\- Kirito-san a parfois supervisé mon apprentissage, dit Neji.

\- Ça commence bien, grimaça Kiba.

\- Hatsue-san semble pourvue d'excellents réflexes, annonça Shino, et il raconta comment il l'avait vue chasser quelques prétendants d'Hinata un peu trop entreprenants. Kiba et moi n'avons pas eu le temps d'intervenir qu'elle s'était débarrassé d'eux, ajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Quelle que soit leur force, nous devons montrer la plus grande prudence. Il en va de la sécurité d'Hinata, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Kiba et Lee, les têtes brûlées de leur groupe. Bon, voici mon plan. Shino et Kiba, vous serez nos éclaireurs et guiderez les autres sur les traces de notre cible. Vous ferez également diversion pour que l'équipe Gai puisse les prendre à revers. Neji, toi et tes coéquipiers bloquerez leur route et les empêcherez d'aller plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Ino, Chôji et moi en profiterons pour leur subtiliser Hinata et lui porter éventuellement secours. Ino, il faudra te tenir prête à lui administrer les premiers soins.

\- Pas de souci, assura la blonde.

Shikamaru se releva et fixa la forêt qui dressait ses hautes cimes.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

oOoOo

L'obscurité la plus profonde régnait dans la forêt. Même la clarté de la lune en son plein ne parvenait pas à percer les épais feuillages, et les étoiles demeuraient invisibles. De loin en loin les cris des habitants des bois déchiraient le silence de la nuit, stridents et sinistres.

L'atmosphère inquiétante des lieux ne troublait pas la course des trois ninjas. Ils progressaient à vive allure, sautant de branche en branche comme s'il faisait plein jour. En plus du Byakugan, les membres du clan Hyûga étaient dotés d'une vision parfaite et d'une sensibilité aiguë à l'environnement proche.

Malgré tout, Hinata peinait à suivre ses aînés, moins par faiblesse qu'à cause de l'anxiété grandissante qui étreignait son cœur. Elle ne gardait pratiquement aucun souvenir de l'enlèvement dont elle avait été victime lorsqu'elle était enfant. Rien, si ce n'était un sentiment de peur indicible, pour elle-même, pour son père, pour Hanabi, pour Neji, pour ses amis...

Hatsue la forçait à garder le rythme en l'entraînant à sa suite. La jeune femme serrait le poignet d'Hinata si fort qu'elle ne sentait plus sa main. Devant elles, la longue silhouette de Kirito en uniforme d'ANBU se pliait et se dépliait d'un arbre à l'autre, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les bois.

\- Nous sommes suivis, avertit Hatsue, qui avait activé son Byakugan depuis qu'ils avaient franchi l'enceinte du village.

\- Combien de poursuivants ? s'enquit le jônin sans ralentir.

\- Deux humains et un animal. Très certainement l'avant-garde.

\- Dis-moi Hinata-sama, fit la voix railleuse de Kirito. Ce ne seraient pas tes coéquipiers venus à ta rescousse ?

Hinata frissonna. Elle avait placé une confiance infinie en Hatsue, si douce et si raisonnable derrière son calme imperturbable. Kirito l'impressionnait par son attitude rebelle et impulsive. Mais jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils trahiraient le clan. Même en cet instant, elle refusait de reconnaître l'évidence et ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'ils lui voulaient du mal.

\- Ils feront tout pour vous arrêter, dit-elle, et ses paroles se perdirent dans le vent de leur course.

\- S'ils nous sous-estiment au point de n'envoyer que des novices, ils vont être servis, continuait Kirito.

\- Hiyori-sama ne nous laissera jamais fuir vivants avec le secret du Byakugan, réfuta Hatsue.

\- À ton avis, de combien de temps disposons-nous avant d'être rattrapés par ses hommes de main ?

\- Le temps qu'elle réunisse ses meilleurs shinobi et passe outre les réticences de l'Hokage... je dirais une bonne heure. En tous les cas, elle fera en sorte que nous soyons morts avant d'avoir passé la frontière.

Kirito ordonna une halte dès qu'ils abordèrent l'orée d'une clairière. Gardant toujours Hinata sous son contrôle, Hatsue lança un regard réprobateur en direction de l'ANBU.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux se dépêcher au lieu de faire une pause ?

\- Je préfère éliminer ces gamins gênants avant d'aller plus loin, expliqua-t-il. Cela prendra moins de temps de nous occuper d'eux tout de suite plutôt que de les laisser nous courir après sur des kilomètres.

\- Je vous en empêcherai ! s'écria leur prisonnière.

Elle se tortilla pour se soustraire à la poigne d'Hatsue, mais cette dernière la plaqua contre elle, un kunai sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Hinata, murmura-t-elle. Mais si tu refuses de te tenir tranquille, je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Hatsue, avertit soudain son compagnon.

\- Je sais. Ils arrivent.

Avec nonchalance, Kirito détacha le masque aux traits d'oiseau qu'il portait à la ceinture, et le posa sur son visage. Il se plaça devant les deux femmes et attendit. Hinata activa à son tour le Byakugan, certaine que ses amis avaient un plan et auraient besoin de son aide.

Des bois obscurs monta un long rugissement qui emplit peu à peu la forêt. Les troncs volèrent en éclat sous la puissance de l'attaque. Deux trombes immenses convergèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les Hyûga et atteignirent leur cible en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Kirito, Hatsue et Hinata bondirent au dernier moment, évitant de justesse les crocs acérés de Kiba et Akamaru.

\- Shino, maintenant ! cria le garçon à son camarade demeuré invisible.

Une nuée d'insectes surgit du côté opposé. Ils formaient un nuage compact qui se referma sur l'ANBU en tourbillonnant.

\- Kirito ! hurla Hatsue.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! fit la voix étouffée du jeune homme. Et surtout ne quitte pas l'héritière des yeux !

Les insectes s'agitèrent soudain en mouvements désordonnés. Du cocon grouillant fusèrent les lueurs bleutées du chakra de Kirito, qui usa du Kaiten pour se débarrasser de sa prison vivante. Lorsqu'il fit mine de se rapprocher d'Hatsue, Shino et Kiba lui barrèrent la route.

\- Vous devrez d'abord nous affronter, ANBU-san, fit le jeune Aburame, digérant avec peine l'échec de son attaque.

\- Vous allez regretter d'être venus jusqu'ici, cracha Kirito derrière son masque.

\- Et vous d'avoir osé vous en prendre à Hinata ! rétorqua Kiba en préparant leur prochaine manœuvre.

Hatsue respira profondément. Elle savait que son ami était à même de se battre contre deux adversaires, et s'efforça de calmer l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait. La lame de son kunai se pressa un peu plus contre la gorge d'Hinata. Cette dernière eut un sursaut en détectant trois nouvelles présences, juste derrière elle.

\- Konoha Senpû !

Hinata eut la brève vision d'un Rock Lee fonçant à toute vitesse sur elles, avant d'être projetée sur le côté. Hatsue reçut le coup de pied de plein fouet et glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un arbre. Lee accourut vers Hinata, suivi de près par Neji et Tenten.

\- Hinata-san, tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Oui, je... Lee-san, derrière toi !

Hatsue frappa le jeune homme avec une précision rare, bloquant plusieurs tenketsu avant qu'il fût capable de se soustraire au Jyuken. Affaissé contre l'arbre, le clone de la jeune femme disparut dans un volute de fumée et laissa place à une grosse branche.

La vraie Hatsue s'empara à nouveau de sa prisonnière et bondit en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elles et l'équipe Gai.

\- À cinq contre deux, vous pensez vraiment réussir à nous échapper ? dit Tenten en détachant le rouleau qu'elle portait dans son dos.

\- Notre clan a lui aussi commis l'erreur de nous sous-estimer, fit Hatsue, presque pensive. Je crois qu'il est temps de montrer ce qu'il en coûte de nous rabaisser.

D'un geste preste, elle ligota Hinata qui tomba à ses pieds en heurtant rudement le sol de la clairière. Puis elle attacha les manches de son kimono avec de longues bandes de tissu avant de dégrafer les pochettes qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle en tira de longues aiguilles qu'elle cala entre ses doigts.

Tenten et Lee s'élancèrent de concert en combinant leurs attaques fétiches, une volée d'armes au milieu desquelles Lee se préparait à utiliser le Konoha Dai Senpû.

Les aiguilles fendirent l'air et se fichèrent sur les points de chakra des deux ninjas. Hatsue évita sans peine leur attaque et forma rapidement un jutsu. Impuissante, Hinata vit ses amis s'effondrer à terre.

\- Hatsue, que leur as-tu fait ? dit-elle, effrayée pour leur vie.

Neji s'approcha prudemment. Il voulut retirer une aiguille du bras de Lee mais recula bien vite sa main.

\- Ces aiguilles absorbent leur chakra par les tenketsu et les immobilisent, fit-il.

Il se releva et se mit en position. Dardant son Byakugan sur Hatsue, il choisit de l'affronter avec les soixante-quatre Poings du Hakke...

Kirito lui barra la route, faisant fi de Shino et Kiba toujours sur ses talons. Avec une rapidité qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie tout ninja de Konoha, il immobilisa son cousin et stoppa la course de Kiba, qu'il frappa à l'estomac. L'adolescent heurta son coéquipier qui ne put l'éviter, et tous deux roulèrent parmi les feuilles sèches, assommés.

\- Que dirais-tu si on s'amusait un peu, cousin ? dit Kirito d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il lâcha les bras de Neji qui voulut se déporter, mais l'ANBU ne lui laissa pas de le temps de parer son attaque. Des crépitements électriques jaillirent du bout de ses doigts.

\- Tu te souviens de notre conversation lorsque tu es devenu jônin, Neji ? Je t'avais dit qu'il était possible d'améliorer le Jyûken grâce aux affinités naturelles. Tu n'avais pas l'air de me croire à ce moment-là... Aussi je vais t'en donner la preuve maintenant !

Neji s'apprêta à encaisser les coups portés par son cousin. Celui-ci prit la posture des soixante-quatre Poings du Hakke. Mais quelque chose différait de sa propre technique...

\- Grand frère Neji ! C'est le Raiton ! s'exclama Hinata.

De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle reconnut l'affinité qui caractérisait Kirito.

Trop tard. Neji para tant bien que mal les premiers coups, mais les suivants frappèrent ses tenketsu et des décharges électriques s'insinuèrent le long de ses méridiens, perturbant le flux de son chakra.

Il tomba à terre et perdit connaissance.

\- Grand frère Neji ! hurla Hinata.

Kirito et Hatsue ne lui accordèrent pas un regard, jugeant sans doute qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau insignifiant. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à libérer l'une de ses mains. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle entreprit de défaire les nœuds qui entravaient ses mouvements.

\- Trois autres ninjas se dirigent vers nous, dit Hatsue en se penchant vers le corps inanimé de Neji.

Non loin d'elle, Kirito repoussait Shino, Kiba et Akamaru ; lassé de leurs attaques incessantes, il utilisa de nouveau la foudre combinée au Poing Souple pour se débarrasser durablement de l'équipe 8.

\- Hatsue, il est temps de mettre en œuvre notre rituel, déclara Kirito.

La jeune femme acquiesça. S'agenouillant aux côtés de Neji, elle prit un kunai dans une main et le bras nu du jônin dans l'autre. La lame traça un sillon rouge le long de son avant-bras. Hatsue barbouilla ses doigts de sang et se dirigea vers Hinata. Libérée de ses liens, cette dernière recula hors de portée.

\- J'ignore quelles sont vos intentions, mais il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire sans me battre !

\- Allons Hinata-sama, sois sage, fit Kirito dans son dos.

La jeune kunoichi eut un cri de rage contre sa propre distraction. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir bouger ! Il empoigna ses épaules sans ménagement et la maintint immobile. Hatsue se posta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et son mépris.

\- C'est le seul moyen, Hinata, dit-elle à la jeune fille en dénouant son bandeau frontal. Le seul et unique moyen de sauver ton cousin et de briser la malédiction de l'oiseau en cage.

Le bandeau tomba par terre, révélant le sceau que portait Hatsue.

\- Tu vois ? Mon sceau est directement relié à celui de Kirito. S'il meurt, alors je mourrai aussi.

Horrifiée, Hinata sentit les doigts ensanglantés de la jeune femme se poser sur son front et tracer le symbole du sceau. Alors qu'elle achevait son macabre dessin, des notes enflammées se fichèrent sur les troncs qui bordaient la clairière, éclairant le lieu du combat.

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles avant que nous ayons terminé, soupira Kirito.

L'ANBU et sa compagne sautèrent sur les branches pour échapper à l'emprise des ombres. Du revers de la manche, Hinata essuya le sang qui maculait son front et se précipita vers Neji.

\- Chôji, à toi ! cria Shikamaru de l'endroit où il était embusqué.

Avec un cri de guerre, le jeune Akimichi lança son Nikudan Sensha contre les deux Hyûga. Si Kirito parvint à se maintenir à l'abri dans les arbres, Hatsue dut revenir sur la terre ferme et mit un bref instant à retrouver son équilibre. Shikamaru en profita pour l'immobiliser de son Kagemane.

Dissimulée derrière lui, Ino transféra son esprit dans le corps d'Hatsue.

Pendant que Chôji distrayait Kirito, aidé de Kiba et Shino qui avaient tant bien que mal repris leurs esprits, Ino-Hatsue sortit un kunai de son étui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour viser l'angle mort du Byakugan et lancer son arme. Le kunai alla se planter dans le dos de Kirito.

Déstabilisé par sa blessure aussi soudaine qu'imprévue, l'ANBU ne put parer les coups portés simultanément par ses trois opposants.

L'aurore colorait d'ocre et de rose le ciel au-dessus de la clairière, et Shikamaru s'autorisa à pousser un soupir soulagé.

\- C'est bon Ino, tu peux revenir.

Son amie réintégra son corps, laissant une Hatsue pleine de fureur qui s'élança aussitôt vers Shikamaru et elle.

Une silhouette inconnue se mit en travers de sa route, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger les deux shinobi. Hatsue la frappa de la paume de sa main. Le nouveau venu s'envola dans un tourbillon de fumée pour aussitôt réapparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Le ballet entre les deux adversaires se prolongea ; Hatsue déversait sa rage contenue depuis si longtemps contre les clones qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre ses proies.

Deux ninjas de plus firent leur apparition pour relayer Chôji et ses camarades, dont les forces étaient presque entièrement épuisées.

L'utilisateur des clones s'approcha de Shikamaru. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, et reconnut le masque distinctif des oinin.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, le félicita le chasseur. À présent, mes amis et moi allons prendre la relève.

\- Hyûga ou Hokage ? interrogea Shikamaru, soucieux de connaître leur affiliation.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais l'adolescent crut percevoir son sourire carnassier derrière le masque.

Les trois oinin refoulèrent Kirito et Hatsue hors de la clairière. Le jeune Nara les vit s'éloigner parmi les feuillages épais avant de disparaître complètement. Les chasseurs de déserteurs accompliraient leur mission jusqu'au bout, ne laissant aux deux Hyûga passés nukenin aucun espoir d'en réchapper vivants.

Ino et lui se précipitèrent auprès de Neji. Hinata se trouvait déjà à ses côtés, auscultant le corps de son cousin avec le Byakugan.

\- C'est affreux, souffla-t-elle. L'attaque de Kirito-san a complètement perturbé son chakra. Tous ses tenketsu ont été touchés.

\- Ino, tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Shikamaru, incapable de contrôler l'anxiété de sa voix.

\- Je suis désolée... c'est au-dessus de mes capacités, déplora la blonde. Shizune-san est la seule qui puisse le soigner.

\- D'accord... On va le transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital. Kiba, tu te sens capable de nous précéder pour avertir les médecins ?

\- Aucun problème, fit le garçon en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Akamaru et lui retournèrent au village, volant de branche en branche aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Comment vont Tenten et Lee ? reprit le jeune Nara.

\- Ils survivront, diagnostiqua Shino après avoir achevé de constater leur état. Je vais utiliser mes insectes pour réguler le cours de leur chakra dans les méridiens.

\- Pitié... non... murmura Tenten dans un râle d'agonie, tandis que Lee se contentait d'un faible gémissement de protestation.

Pendant qu'Ino entourait d'un bandage le bras ensanglanté de Neji, Shikamaru toucha ses longs cheveux sombres d'une caresse imperceptible.

Pourquoi fallait-il que chacune de ses missions se solde par une perte ?


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Tout est bien qui ne finit pas trop mal

Neji s'éveilla au milieu de draps rêches mais à la fraîcheur bienvenue. La douce chaleur des rayons de soleil sur son visage lui apprit que la matinée avançait lentement mais sûrement vers midi. Les yeux fermés, il écouta un instant les joyeux pépiements des oiseaux, et crut tout d'abord que c'était leurs chants qui l'avaient tiré de son sommeil. L'esprit encore brumeux, il tenta de lever un bras. L'effort lui demanda tant d'énergie qu'il abandonna bien vite, et il se laissa aller contre le moelleux de son oreiller.

Une forte détonation - toute proche, une trentaine de mètres à peine de la chambre d'hôpital où il se trouvait, estima-t-il - lui fit froncer les sourcils. Des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, la plupart courant dans le sens opposé mais quelques uns, curieux, se dirigeant vers la source de la déflagration.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant et s'entrouvrit, juste assez pour laisser passer une personne de petite corpulence. Ouvrant un œil, Neji s'attendit à voir son visiteur, mais celui-ci se glissa dans la chambre en rampant sur le sol. L'inconnu referma la porte avec moult précaution, et reprit sa progression en direction du lit de Neji. Une main bandée agrippa les draps. Puis apparurent une tête couronnée de cheveux blonds en bataille et deux yeux bleus pétillants de vie et de malice.

\- Salut Neji ! souffla tout bas Naruto. Ça t'ennuie si je reste dans ta chambre quelques minutes ? Pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour que Sakura-chan oublie de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour ses infâmes potions.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Naruto ? demanda le jônin.

Sa voix était si faible et si lasse qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître comme étant sienne.

\- Bof, des petites brûlures qui guériront en deux temps, trois mouvements. Mais toi, Neji ? fit Naruto, dont le sérieux trahissait l'inquiétude.

Neji regarda le paysage de toits bien alignés sous le ciel bleu, que découpait l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune ninja.

\- J'ai commis quelques erreurs de jugement, et je m'en suis mordu les doigts, soupira-t-il. Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- L'enlèvement d'Hinata-chan par... heu... deux de vos cousins ?

\- Par deux membres du clan Hyûga, rectifia Neji. Nous ne sommes pas tous cousins, tu sais.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que... vous avez tous un air de famille et les mêmes yeux.

\- Je suppose que l'héritage du Byakugan nous distingue plus sûrement que notre nom. Les Hyûga se targuent d'être le clan le plus ancien du Pays du Feu. Certains vont même jusqu'à affirmer que le Sharingan descendrait du Byakugan, expliqua Neji, dont les forces revenaient peu à peu.

\- Sans blague ? Dans ce cas, Sasuke est un peu ton cousin éloigné ! s'exclama Naruto avant de se couvrir la bouche et d'espérer que Sakura ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Cela voudrait dire que ma famille compte le plus grand nombre de nukenin de tous les clans de Konoha... continua le jônin. Peut-être Kirito-san a-t-il raison. Peut-être est-il grand temps que le clan Hyûga s'efface pour céder la place à un système plus juste.

\- Hé Neji, ne sois pas si négatif, dit Naruto avec véhémence. Tu es vivant, Hinata est saine et sauve et vous êtes tous les deux mes amis. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ! À ce propos, comment ça va avec... avec Shikamaru ? Tu sais, pour l'histoire des fiançailles ?

Le jeune homme baissa les paupières, peu sûr d'avoir envie de répondre. Naruto dut sentir sa gêne car il n'insista pas et se redressa.

\- Je dois te fatiguer avec mes questions ! s'excusa le blond en grattant ses pansements. Bon sang, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie d'arracher mes bandages tellement ça me démange... Bon, je devrais te laisser te reposer...

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, l'assura Neji avec un semblant de sourire.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé, puis s'échappa dans le couloir avec une discrétion qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Neji se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Plus tard, Shizune vint l'ausculter, heureuse de le voir éveillé et sans séquelle irrémédiable après trois jours de coma. L'attaque de Kirito avait gravement endommagé ses tenketsu, et il avait fallu toute l'habileté des meilleurs ninjas médecins pour rétablir le flux de son chakra vers les organes vitaux. Ses camarades avaient subi moins de dommages corporels, à croire que l'ANBU s'était acharné sur son cousin plus que sur tout autre.

Shino et Kiba étaient encore gardés en observation par simple précaution, et pour mesurer les effets durables du Jyûken combiné au Raiton. Les kikaichû avaient permis à leur maître de mieux résister à l'attaque, tandis que le jeune Inuzuka recouvrait plus lentement sa vitalité coutumière. Il avait exigé la présence permanente d'Akamaru au pied de son lit, et toute infirmière chargée de lui prodiguer des soins devait d'abord affronter les crocs luisants de son ami à quatre pattes.

Tenten et Lee s'en étaient bien sortis ; le ninjutsu utilisé par Hatsue était destiné à paralyser l'ennemi de manière provisoire et non définitive. La technique de la Paume Mystique se révéla efficace pour retirer les aiguilles de leurs points de chakra, et le cours de celui-ci retrouva rapidement son équilibre.

Hinata et les membres de l'équipe 10 s'en étaient tirés indemnes.

Si tous ses camarades vinrent lui rendre visite et s'enquérir de son état avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude, Shikamaru demeura invisible et ne se montra pas une seule fois.

oOoOo

Allongé dans la prairie qui bordait les bois sacrés du clan Nara, Shikamaru contemplait les nuages défiler dans le bleu du ciel en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe. Pris entre l'immensité du pré et celle de la voûte céleste, il se sentait seul au monde et aurait souhaité qu'il en fût toujours ainsi. Il appréciait l'amitié que lui offraient ses camarades, mais pour autant il ne redoutait pas la solitude.

Être seul, cela voulait dire ne pas se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres, ne pas se demander de quelle manière ses propres actions allaient les affecter, ne pas avoir à mettre leur vie en danger à cause des erreurs que l'on commettait.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux.

Quelle avait été la triste conclusion de la toute première mission qu'on lui avait confiée en tant que chef d'équipe ? Lui-même n'avait récolté qu'un malheureux doigt cassé. Chôji s'était débattu entre la vie et la mort pendant des jours. Kiba avait craint de perdre à jamais son précieux compagnon. Neji portait au-dessus de son cœur une cicatrice rappelant la terrible blessure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Et aujourd'hui, une nouvelle fois...

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Neji avait tout à fait le droit de le détester. Shikamaru ne lui en voudrait pas. Il ne méritait pas d'être son ami, lui qui n'hésitait pas à l'exposer aux plus grands périls sans le moindre scrupule.

Alors, devenir plus que son ami... une belle idiotie, un rêve impossible.

\- Quel imbécile je fais, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Car malgré son raisonnement d'une logique irréfutable et son immense culpabilité, la perspective de devoir affronter la haine de Neji lui brisait le cœur.

oOoOo

Au bout d'une semaine, il fut permis au jeune Hyûga de se lever et de faire le tour de sa chambre avec l'aide d'une infirmière ou d'un proche. Hinata, Tenten et Lee venaient chaque jour constater les progrès de sa guérison. Quant à Naruto, il galopait déjà comme un lapin à travers l'hôpital, au grand dam de Sakura, qui tenait absolument à lui faire garder le lit tant que ses brûlures étaient à vif, et de Sai, qui pendant ce temps devait expérimenter les remèdes et pommades que la kunoichi tentait de mettre au point pour leur coéquipier.

Sa cousine approcha une chaise de son chevet et s'installa tandis qu'il faisait mine de lire les dernières nouvelles de Konoha. Depuis son retour, Naruto faisait à nouveau les beaux jours des colonnes "Quartiers dévastés et dégâts matériels" de la Gazette. Neji réprima un sourire.

Il entendit Hinata farfouiller dans le sac qu'elle transportait avec elle, et eut la surprise de la voir sortir un couteau et une pomme qu'elle se mit à peler avec une application enfantine.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Hinata-sama. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Je... c'est ce que font les filles dans les histoires, quand leur ami est malade ou blessé, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que Naruto ne serait pas contre quelques morceaux de pomme, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Sakura-san s'en charge... murmura-t-elle en piquant un fard.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes pommes. La vôtre a peut-être un goût différent qui lui plairait tout autant.

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

\- Hinata-sama.

Elle leva ses yeux clairs de son ouvrage et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous devriez tenter votre chance. Ne baissez pas les bras, l'encouragea Neji.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, dit-elle d'un ton résigné. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il aime.

\- Et quand bien même ? Rien n'est écrit d'avance. Est-ce que ce n'est pas Naruto lui-même qui nous l'a appris ?

\- C'est inutile...

\- Avouer à quelqu'un que l'on tient à lui n'est jamais inutile. Et s'il ne vous rend pas vos sentiments, est-ce que cela changera quelque chose en vous ? L'en aimerez-vous moins ? Quant à la déception, on finit toujours par la laisser derrière soi pour mieux avancer.

Les paroles de son cousin finirent par lui arracher un mince sourire.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin. Hinata-sama, promettez-moi qu'avant la fin de l'année, vous direz à Naruto que vous l'aimez. Que le monde entier sache que Hyûga Hinata est amoureuse d'Uzumaki Naruto, et qu'elle se fiche bien du qu'en dira-t-on !

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si vous me promettez que le monde entier saura ausssi que Hyûga Neji aime Nara Shikamaru.

\- Peut-être, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

oOoOo

Tandis qu'elle descendait les marches de l'hôpital, Hinata aperçut la haute silhouette d'Hiashi, venu prendre des nouvelles de son neveu. Le père et la fille se saluèrent, le premier d'un bref hochement de tête, la seconde d'un bonjour tout juste murmuré.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route chacun de son côté, Hiashi se frappa mentalement la tête, se retourna et appela la jeune fille. Il vit le dos d'Hinata se raidir et se dit que décidément, il n'était pas un très bon père.

Il attendit qu'elle trouvât le courage de lui faire face. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'inclina devant sa fille.

\- Pardonne-moi, Hinata.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un droit à un silence stupéfait.

\- Je suis désolé que Neji et toi ayez eu à souffrir des manigances de nous autres, vieilles personnes, continua Hiashi d'un ton embarrassé et en même temps très ferme. Dernièrement il m'est arrivé de converser avec le chef du clan Nara. Il m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. Mes nombreuses erreurs, notamment.

\- Vous vouliez protéger le clan, dit Hinata pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

\- Je désirais protéger ma famille, rectifia-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que nous n'en étions pas vraiment une.

\- Père...

\- Si nous allions nous asseoir, Hinata ?

Il lui indiqua un banc près des jardins, et tous deux prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Le clan Hyûga doit être changé, affirma Hiashi. Mais pas par moi, encore moins par les Anciens et Hiyori-sama. Nous sommes bien trop corrompus par nos vieilles querelles et nos traditions ancestrales. Hanabi, Neji et toi représentez ce changement, et je crois... non, je suis persuadé que vous ferez pour le mieux.

\- Grand frère Neji et Hanabi ont déjà commencé à changer bien des choses, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, Hinata.

\- Je ne suis pas assez forte.

\- Tu le deviendras, dit-il avec sincérité. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu avais changé, et puis... Tu es ma fille, Hinata. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis fier de toi.

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux tomber de part et d'autre. Un sourire lumineux éclairait son visage.

oOoOo

\- Shika, tu as l'intention de manger tes lamelles de bœuf ou bien tu attends qu'elles soient carbonisées ?

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas faim, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher une viande aussi chère. Donne ta part à Chô si tu n'en veux pas.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de t'en débarrasser.

\- Tu vois ? Heureusement que tu as des amis aussi prévenants que Chôji et moi.

\- Ah la la, quel délice !

\- Asuma-sensei, vous avez testé la nouvelle sauce du chef ? Piquante juste ce qu'il faut.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Ino. Un vrai régal. Shikamaru, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

\- Bah, il mangera quand il aura fini de bouder.

Tout en suivant l'échange entre ses deux amis et leur professeur, Shikamaru sentait la moutarde lui monter progressivement au nez. D'accord, il avait traîné des pieds pour se rendre jusqu'au restaurant barbecue. Et puis il n'avait pas du tout contribué à la conversation. Enfin, il opposait à toute marque de sympathie une moue revêche suivie d'un regard meurtrier, si l'inconscient persistait dans son approche amicale. Ses camarades ne se laissaient plus impressionner depuis longtemps, pas plus qu'Asuma-sensei d'ailleurs. Aussi avaient-ils décidé de passer outre sa mauvaise humeur et l'avaient-ils forcé à les accompagner dans l'une de leurs expéditions gastronomiques.

Ino grapilla quelques légumes grillés qu'elle nappa ensuite de la fameuse sauce.

\- Sensei, dit-elle entre deux bouchées. Vous savez ce qu'il est advenu des deux Hyûga qui ont enlevé Hinata ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre dans les couloirs du quartier général, il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi à passer la frontière. Bien sûr, toute information les concernant est à présent confidentielle. Je ne suis pas du tout sensé discuter de ça avec mes élèves.

\- Mais vous arrivez quand même à vous tenir au courant, fit remarquer Chôji.

\- Que veux-tu, les murs ont des oreilles. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que leurs noms ont été rayés de la généalogie de leur clan pour être inscrits dans le Bingo Book. Les Hyûga ont mobilisé leurs meilleurs shinobi pour les retrouver, et une équipe d'oinin est à leurs trousses.

\- Il ne les retrouveront pas, marmonna Shikamaru, les bras croisés et avachi sur son siège.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Ino.

\- C'est juste une intuition. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont plus malins qu'ils ne l'ont montré, réfléchit-il tout haut. Peut-être que l'enlèvement n'était qu'un prétexte et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de renverser la Sôke. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement fuir le clan et Konoha...

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Amegakure, répondit Asuma en haussant les sourcils. Après tout, ils se dirigeaient bien vers l'ouest ?

\- Le Pays de la Pluie est l'endroit rêvé pour tout nukenin souhaitant fuir son village, acquiesça Shikamaru. Qui nous dit que ce n'était pas là le but qu'ils recherchaient ? Couper tout lien avec le clan Hyûga et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Un peu radical, comme moyen.

\- Ils auraient pu tuer tous les membres de leur famille, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, soupira Shikamaru. Reconnaissons-leur au moins ce mérite.

Un silence pensif enveloppa l'équipe 10, chacun songeant avec regret au massacre qui avait mis fin au clan Uchiha. Ino, qui n'aimait pas s'abîmer dans la contemplation stérile d'idées noires, décida de changer le cours de la conversation.

\- Hé, Shika.

\- Quoi...

\- Arrête de bouder et vas trouver Neji.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Salut Neji, tu as failli perdre la vie une fois de plus grâce à mes idées brillantes, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. On reste amis ? Oh non, j'oubliais, nous sommes encore fiancés, toujours grâce à moi et mon incurable stupidité.

\- Ton cynisme cache de plus en plus mal les sentiments que tu as pour lui, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Neji, protesta-t-il en accentuant chaque mot.

\- Sans vouloir te contrarier, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, fit Chôji.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, étant donné qu'il n'y a rien à voir.

\- Ah, les amourettes adolescentes, soupira Asuma d'un ton moqueur.

\- Sensei, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

\- De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu ailles le voir un jour, ne serait-ce que pour annuler votre engagement, dit la blonde.

\- Inutile de me le rappeler, maugréa-t-il.

oOoOo

Les mains dans les poches, Shikamaru déambulait autour du domaine des Hyûga. Il avait déjà fait trois fois le tour du quartier sans oser en franchir le seuil, reculant l'échéance fatale autant qu'il le pouvait. Le garçon ne doutait pas que sa présence avait été décelée et signalée au chef de la Sôke. En effet, le lourd portail s'ouvrit alors qu'il passait devant pour la quatrième fois.

\- Nara-kun, ne préfèrerais-tu pas entrer au lieu de soulever la poussière devant notre porte ? suggéra Hiashi avec un semblant d'amusement.

\- Hum, Hyûga-san...

Shikamaru regarda le bout de ses sandales, ne sachant que dire. Finalement, il leva la tête et lança un regard embarrassé.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il. Je suis juste venu vous dire que les fiançailles n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme en haussant un sourcil. Mais peut-être devrais-tu l'annoncer en personne à l'intéressé.

\- Neji est sorti de l'hôpital ?

\- Depuis deux jours. Tu l'ignorais ?

\- Oh... c'est que... je ne suis pas venu le voir là-bas. Est-ce que... il va revenir habiter dans la maison secondaire ?

\- Il n'y a plus de raison pour qu'il ne retourne pas parmi les siens. N'est-ce pas, Shikamaru-kun ?

\- Sans aucun doute, fit le jeune homme d'un ton méfiant.

L'attitude d'Hiashi le mettait sur ses gardes. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris prise entre les pattes d'un gros chat.

\- Allons, ne reste pas planté au milieu de la rue. Entre.

Shikamaru suivit le Hyûga avec réticence. Il fut conduit dans la pièce réservée aux visiteurs et patienta non sans mal, le temps que Neji fût averti de sa présence. Il songea maintes fois à s'échapper par la fenêtre pour ne jamais remettre les pieds dans le domaine. Enfin, la porte coulissa et le jônin apparut. Shikamaru tenta de ne pas remarquer son teint plus pâle que de coutume et sa démarche hésitante.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu avais disparu de la surface de la terre, dit Neji en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Je sais que j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs en ne venant pas te rendre visite... commença Shikamaru en se grattant le crâne. Je pensais juste que tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Naruto a passé plus de temps dans ma chambre que dans la sienne durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Alors, pour ce qui est du repos...

Le jônin ne put réprimer un éclair de jalousie.

\- Naruto était dans ta chambre ?

\- En tout bien tout honneur, s'amusa Neji. Apparemment il est terrifié par les traitements que lui administre Sakura-san.

\- Hmph.

\- Toujours jaloux ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu mens très mal, Nara.

\- Laisse tomber ce petit jeu, Neji. Écoute, je suis venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour rompre nos...

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, murmura Neji.

\- ... fiançailles... Quoi ? fit son cadet en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, répéta le jônin d'une voix plus forte.

\- Neji...

Shikamaru recula sur les fesses tandis que Neji avançait vers lui. Celui-ci progressait à quatre pattes à la manière d'un félin ayant choisi sa proie. Il portait un simple yukata de coton blanc et ses cheveux bruns noués d'un lien retombaient sur son épaule.

\- Shikamaru...

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas sérieux... fit l'adolescent.

Son dos buta contre le mur. Neji en profita pour planter ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, faisant de lui son prisonnier.

\- De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, avoua-t-il avant de se pencher.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Les lèvres de Neji étaient aussi brûlantes et plus désirables encore que lors de leur premier baiser. Son aîné fit glisser ses mains le long du mur puis agrippa ses épaules. Shikamaru finit par lever les siennes, qui remontèrent le long des flancs du jeune homme et finirent leurs caresses sur sa taille.

\- Je te mets en danger à chacune de nos missions, soupira-t-il contre sa bouche, les paupières toujours closes.

\- Je suis un shinobi, je risque ma vie chaque jour, répliqua Neji en mêlant leurs souffles.

\- Nous sommes deux garçons...

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les filles...

\- Tu ne trouveras personne de plus paresseux que moi...

\- Je suis prêt à faire le premier pas.

Neji le poussa doucement vers le sol, et Shikamaru se retrouva allongé sur les tatamis. Avec un petit sourire, son aîné s'installa confortablement contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du jeune Nara, et celui-ci n'osa plus bouger un seul muscle.

\- Tu pourras m'opposer tous les arguments que tu seras capable d'inventer, dit Neji. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

\- Je crois...

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de me débarrasser de toi, admit enfin le jônin.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la fine étoffe du yukata et tracèrent de longs cercles langoureux le long du dos de Neji. Ils demeurèrent un long moment enlacés par terre, et seraient sans doute restés ainsi de longues heures jusqu'à la nuit tombée si un intrus ne s'était permis de troubler leur intimité.

Des doigts tambourinèrent contre la porte et quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

\- Neji ? Nara-kun ? Si vous avez terminé, vous êtes cordialement invités à partager notre souper.

Hiashi-san, songea Shikamaru en se redressant vivement. Mortifié, il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de Neji, mais celui-ci le repoussa sur le sol avec une force qu'il ne lui avait pas soupçonné.

\- Oh que non, fit le jônin. Je n'en ai certainement pas terminé avec toi !

Et ses doigts déboutonnèrent prestement la veste de Shikamaru.

~Fin~


End file.
